Mundos opuestos
by Sakura Antoinette
Summary: Serena de 22 años siempre ha estado enamorada de Darien, hermano de su amigo Zafiro, desde que los conoció hace 16 años. Darien con 32 años, desconoce estos sentimientos y siempre se ha opuesto a la profesión de Zafiro y Serena. Zafiro sí lo sabe.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Serena Tsukino es una mujer de 22 años vocalista del grupo musical Cosmos, su mánager es Zafiro, gran amigo de la infancia, cuenta con 22 años también.

Zafiro Black es hermano del empresario Darien Chiba, quien cuenta con 32 años. Son hermanos por parte de madre.

Zafiro y Darien conocen a Serena desde que ella tenía 6 años ya que la abuela de estos se hizo cargo de ella al quedar huérfana.

La madre de Serena era alcohólica, murió de una sobredosis de fármacos acompañados de alcohol, el padre de Serena al no tolerar su muerte se suicidó pegándose un tiro en la sien. Cuando murió la madre de Serena, su padre se la entregó a la abuela de Darien y Zafiro para que se hiciera cargo de ella. Lo que no sabía era que ese día se pensaba quitar la vida.

Serena conoce a los hermanos un día que fueron a visitar a la abuela acompañados de sus padres, quienes actualmente ya habían fallecido a causa de un accidente automovilístico.

Darien es un hombre frío, maduro y obsesionado con su trabajo. Siempre vio a Serena como una chica banal, caprichosa y simple, le parecía que no sabía establecer sus prioridades y le molestaba que hubiera involucrado a su hermano en el mundo de la música ya que el deseaba que su hermano estudiara Leyes, Medicina o Arquitectura.

Serena quiere mucho a Zafiro, es como el hermano que nunca ha tenido, el mismo sentimiento le profesa éste. Darien, es el amor de su vida, pero es un amor que ha mantenido en secreto desde los 6 años, un amor que con los años había pasado de un amor de niños a un amor más maduro y apasionado. Sólo Zafiro conoce este sentimiento pero había jurado guardar el secreto.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, nació ****(por así decirlo) ****apenas esta semana que pasó . Creo que es un fic un poco más maduro, lo digo porque mi bb "Enemigo silencioso" es lo opuesto... al menos en mi opinión...**

**Sé que algunos puede que lo amen, otros no... bueno creanme que si buscan un ejemplo de imperfección yo soy uno...**

**Pero no ahondaremos en mis sentimientos... Quiero que sepan que este fic ha iniciado con cariño y esmero, me he esforzado mucho por no perder ningún detalle... aunque siempre se escapa algo u.u**

**Disfrutenlo y agradezco de antemano por su tiempo... Mis respetos a ustedes lectores**

**P.D. No actualizo el mismo día u hora por motivos personales o por bloqueo de ideas... y espero que esta historia si un día llega a su fin sea un final feliz, porque no me gustan los finales tristes ni desagradables**

**Hasta pronto, su servidora Sakura Antoinette ;)**


	2. Te odio te amo

**Te odio- te amo**

**En el estudio de grabación**

-Otra vez, suena como que no te importa lo que cantas… - le llamó la atención a la chica

-Sí sí, es que ya estoy aburrida y quiero comer algo- torció la boca en señal de apatía

-Sólo una vez más y acabamos –le sonrió tranquilizadoramente

-Okay Okay Zafi –respondió más animada

-Ya sabes en quien pensar para inspirarte- le susurró al oído

-Shh ¡cállate que te oirán los demás! –se exaltó evidentemente nerviosa

-Si le dijeras- dijo saliendo de la cabina- ok me callo- agregó al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzó

Yo viviré para verte sonreír

Con la magia en mis brazos por tenerte

Congelando tus besos junto a mí

Y así dormir en tus labios para siempre

En esta vida amor no puedes mentir

Aunque lo intentes no puedes huir

Pues en tus ojos lo puedo sentir

Así tu corazón deje de latir

Eternamente voy a amarte

Porque sin ti yo pierdo hasta la razón

Eternamente voy a amarte

Para mí tú eres una bendición

Eternamente voy a amarte

Aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol...

-Perfecto, lo tenemos. Felicidades chicos y Serena, eso es todo por hoy –concluyó de decir al equipo

-Hasta que por fin –se quejó con fastidio

-Oye y ¿qué planes tienes para ahorita? –preguntó ignorando sus comentarios quejumbrosos

-Nada, sólo quiero ir a comer, ¿por? –miró un momento hacia arriba, meditando su respuesta y lo volvió a ver

-Iré a visitar a Darien a la empresa, ¿vienes? –las mejillas de la chica saltaron de rosas a rojo en una milésima de segundo

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me regañe? No, gracias, paso… -trató de sonar indiferente

-No te hagas, sé que mueres por verlo… -la sacudió ligeramente del brazo

-¿Yo…? No sé de qué hablas… -fingió estar confundida por su afirmación

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en casa luego… -hizo ademán de marcharse

-¡Espera! Sí iré –se apresuró a llegar a su lado

**Más tarde en el ascensor de la empresa…**

-¡Basta! Deja de temblar, pareces gelatina… -dijo al ver como las manos de la chica se sacudían descontroladamente

-Arg ¡no lo puedo evitar! –decía fastidiada ante la traición de su propio cuerpo

-Contrólate, o ¿quieres que se dé cuenta? –trato de calmarla

-No no ya se me pasa, dame unos minutos –respondió evidentemente nerviosa

Se bajó las gafas del cabello, tomo aire y salieron del ascensor

-Buenas tardes Jamie, ¿está Darien? –saludó cortés a la asistente de su hermano

-Está atendiendo una llamada, si gustan esperar… -empezaba a explicar

-Está bi… Serena, ¿A dónde vas? Dijiste que no querías que te regañara… -la miró sorprendido por su arrebato repentino

Serena entró a la oficina. Darien se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio hablando por teléfono, al verla entrar intempestivamente, movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Serena se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Darien se levantó y giró hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda, continuaba hablando por teléfono. Ella lo observaba de arriba a abajo a través de las gafas, lo comía con la mirada. Darien dio la vuelta.

-Entonces en eso quedamos, hasta pronto… -colgó el teléfono y la volvió a ver- Serena, ya te he dicho que no subas los pies a la mesa…

-No me importa –se encogió de hombros observándose las manos

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espera, no me digas… -dijo acercándose al teléfono- Jamie dile a Zafiro que pase…

-Hola hermano, ¿cómo has estado? –lo saludó alegremente, chocando palmas y dándose ambos una palmada en el hombro

-Hola, bien y ¿tú? … Serena, que bajes los pies de la mesa –dirigió una mirada a la indomable rubia

-¿Ya están peleando? –dijo Zafiro, sin mucha sorpresa, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a tal situación

-Yo no… es él quién está de amargado y fastidioso. Yo no he dicho nada, pero como le encanta regañarme por todo…- dijo mientras se levantaba, rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla de Darien, para después dar vueltas

-Serena, ¿recuérdame por favor cuántos años tienes? –la miró fastidiado por las actitudes de ella que según él eran más que inmaduras

-Zafi, dile a tu hermano que es de muy mal gusto preguntarle la edad a una dama… -continuó girando en la silla

-Te trataría como una dama, si actuaras como tal… -recalcó contando mentalmente para no perder la paciencia

-Cállate Darien –dejó de girar y se cruzó de brazos, jamás se quitó las gafas

-Serena, no seas malcriada –la regañó, su conteo mental no estaba funcionando

-¡Que te calles! –bufó fastidiada por su persistencia

-Ya dejen de discutir, Serena no te portes así… -trató de mediar Zafiro

-¡Ustedes dos me sacan de quicio!, ¡Aún son jóvenes…! –explotó- ¿Por qué no dejan esas fantasías musicales y se ponen a estudiar algo de provecho?, si quieren se los pago todo… si quieren estudiar lo mismo me da igual, pero hagan algo con su vida, ¡por favor!

-Darien Chiba… -se levantó visiblemente ofendida- ¿Sabes qué? Puedes meterte tu dinero y tu opinión en el…

-¡Serena, basta! –la detuvo antes que soltara la palabrota que sabía que seguía

-Déjala… no me esperaría menos inmadurez de ella- colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, frunció los labios así como el ceño

-Puedes besar mi trasero- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- mejor me voy… Zafi te espero afuera

-Serena, ya madura no es tan difícil – insistió ya molesto de la terquedad de ella

-Cállate amargado y a ver si sonríes un poco, parece que tienes algo atorado en el… -gritó sin importarle que Jamie pudiese alcanzar a escuchar

-¡Serena! Mejor nos vamos- dijo Zafiro mientras salía también de la oficina- nos vemos hermano te llamo después…

**En el ascensor…**

-Serena, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo esperas conquistarlo si te portas como niña?

-Nada…-se defendió- además yo no pretendo nada con él. Hace mucho que renuncie a esa idea

-Serena, a él que está ciego lo puedes engañar, pero a mí no. No entiendo ese comportamiento tuyo, no lo ves y parece que vas a morir y cuando te ayudo a que lo veas, lo tratas mal –le llamó la atención

-Yo no lo trato mal… Él, sí me trata mal –señaló hacía arriba refiriéndose a Darien - Nada de lo que hago le parece bien… No sé qué le pasa

-Eso me preguntó yo –la miró confundido- Serena, ¿Qué pasa? Ya no te entiendo… estoy por detener el ascensor y decírselo de una vez para acabar con todo este juego tuyo

-No no… lo prometiste –sacudió las manos preocupada- Zafiro, pobre de ti si le dices algo… soy capaz de ahorcarte con mis propias manos

-Serena… ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo enfadar? –ignoró su amenaza

-¡Ay! Es que se oye tan lindo cuando me dice enojado "Serena" –colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, se balanceó a un lado y otro como niña- Arg ¡Cómo me gusta! Y cuando me mira con esos ojos azules, ¡me mata!

-Serena díselo ya, ¿Por qué…? –insistía al ver la mezcla de emociones que provocaba en ella Darien

-No no no… ya te dije que no –lo cortó de tajo- ahora si no te importa, déjame embriagarme de amor

-Está bien… adelante, date prisa que no tarda en llegar a la recepción el ascensor –respondió preparándose para el ritual ya conocido por él

-Ok… -tomó aire y soltó todo su amor- ¡Darieeeeeennnnnnn teeee amooooo!- gritó mientras se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor sujetándose con las palmas- te amo, te amo, te amo…- decía deslizándose hasta caer sentada en el suelo

-Serena levántate, no sabes quién ha caminado por aquí… -dijo al ver lo extrema que era su conducta

-¡Él! Él ha puesto sus hermosos pies aquí- decía tocando con las manos el suelo y acostándose despreocupadamente en este

-Serena deja ya eso… -le pareció ya demasiado lo último que hizo

-¿Dónde se pondrá? –siguió con su cháchara amorosa- Avísame cuando nos falte un piso para llegar…

-Serena ya… en serio –la miró pidiéndole a los dioses de los elevadores que este llegara a su fin

-Mi amor –se abrazó a sí misma- ¡Cómo envidio este mugre elevador, que puede tenerte diario!

-Falta un piso Serena –advirtió rápidamente Zafiro

-Ok, arriba y a disimular de nuevo- dijo mientras se incorporaba y acomodaba su cabello y ropa

-Aún no me explico cómo le haces para estar delante de él y fingir tan bien –susurró muy bajo para ella, pasando entre las personas que entraban al ascensor

-La práctica, querido Zafi, la práctica... - dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras salían


	3. El pasado de Serena

**El pasado de Serena**

Toda historia tiene un pasado… ¿cómo llegó Serena a la vida de Darien y Zafiro?

Serena era hija de un amigo de la abuela de Darien y Zafiro, su madre tenía un serio problema, era alcohólica, no había día que no estuviera borracha, su padre, un abogado, estaba cansado de esa situación, Serena a veces pasaba sola ya que su madre no sabía ni dónde estaba de pie, todo el tiempo discutían sus padres. Ella sólo observaba en silencio, aprendió a cuidarse sola, ya que su madre nunca estaba sobria para hacerlo y su padre prefería dormir lejos a tener que lidiar con una borracha. Cuando Serena tenía 6 años una noche que estaba sola con su madre, como llovía y caían rayos, llena de miedo fue a buscarla para no estar sola, cuando entró a la habitación ella se encontraba dormida profundamente, esto pensó porque no sintió cuando se acurrucó a su lado. A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su madre notó que de su boca salía espuma, le pareció extraño la llamó diciéndole "Mami te ensuciaste la boca", al no obtener respuesta la siguió moviendo pero no contestaba, en eso se cayó un frasco de su mano, estaba vacío. Entonces como no le gustaba ver así a su mamá fue al baño y tomó una toalla la mojó y fue a la cama de su madre, le limpió el rostro con la toalla y la arropó bien, después se fue a bañar mientras su mamá despertaba. Cuando regresó ella seguía igual a como la dejó, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla, le pareció que estaba un poco helada, miró el reloj y se fue a ver la televisión, se quedó dormida, cuando despertó era tarde, casi las 4, fue a ver a su mamá y la vio aun dormida, en eso oyó la puerta y corrió a ver, era papá que volvía.

-Hola papá, no sé que se tomó mami que no despierta..

-Iré a verla, sigue viendo la tele cariño

-Sí

Después vio a su papá correr al teléfono y hacer un par de llamadas, media hora después la casa se llenó de personas que le parecieron extrañas, llevaban uniformes y venían en autos con muchas luces rojas y azules, todos la miraban con caras tristes, pensó que tal vez habían tenido un mal día, luego vio a su mamá en una camilla, le pusieron un plástico negro, pensó que tal vez era para que no le diera frío.

-Papi, ¿a dónde va mami?

-Tiene que hacer un viaje, nena

-¿Y cuándo vuelve?

-Mi niña- hizo una pausa y tomó aire- Mamá ya no va a volver…

La pequeña sintió como una puñalada en el corazón, cada una de esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza "Mamá- ya- no- va- a- volver". Después de eso sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se sintió mareada, escuchó a su papá hablándole pero no entendía lo que decía, luego vio obscuro y no supo más.

Cuando despertó era de día, estaba en el auto de papá, llevaba puesto un vestido negro y un lazo negro en la cabeza, su papá también vestía de negro. El ambiente era muy silencioso, llegaron algunas personas que había visto en casa un par de veces y otras que no había visto antes, todos vestían de negro, no hablaban… sólo caminaban en silencio… estaban en una especie de jardín lleno de extrañas piedras que estaban colocadas de manera vertical y tenían escrito números, eran fechas, y palabras cómo "siempre te recordaremos", "en nuestros corazones siempre". Luego vio que unos hombres cargaban una caja blanca y la ponían al lado de un agujero rectangular, algunas personas llevaban flores blancas y las ponían sobre la caja.

-Papi ¿que hay en esa caja?

-Está durmiendo mami, es… para que no tenga frío y los rayos no la asusten…

-¿Mami?

-Si muñequita

En eso empezó un cura a decir unas palabras que ella no entendía, al rato los hombres levantaron de nuevo la caja y empezaron a bajarla en el agujero rectangular, luego las personas arrojaron flores dentro. Los hombres empezaron a arrojar tierra ayudados de unas palas.

-¡No! ¿Por qué le tiran tierra a mi mami? Déjenla dormir tranquila, son malos, no me agradan… -decía Serena asustada

-Calma nena- trataba de tranquilizarla su papá

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Mami no dejes que te hagan eso tan feo! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- sollozaba Serena

Las personas presentes miraban cabizbajas, no lloraban por la mujer que yacía en el ataúd sino de la pena que les causaba el llanto de la pequeña Serena, que no comprendía que había perdido a su madre.

Esa noche Tommy después de pasear con Serena en brazos de un lado al otro para tratar de dormirla la acostó y empezó a empacar una maleta con su ropa y algunos juguetes.

Al día siguiente, la levantó temprano.

-Princesa, hoy iremos a un lugar muy bonito a visitar a una amiga

-No quiero

-Serena, te va a gustar hay muchas flores, hay animales…

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero ver a mamá!

-Serena… cariño, te dije que…

-Sí ya sé, que no va a volver… ¿porqué no me dejaste irme en esa caja blanca con ella?

Una hora después de intentar convencerla que se dejara arreglar para salir, finalmente subieron al auto. Al llegar vieron una hermosa casa de campo rodeada de flores y un pequeño establo rojo, era una pequeña granja.

-Ven princesa…

-No quiero

-Serena, baja por favor...- dijo ya impaciente

-No quiero y no me toques

-¡Serena Marielle baja del maldito auto ahora mismo o te pego!- vociferó

-Oblígame- dijo desafiante

-Tranquilos los dos, calma…-escucharon una voz

-Eli, disculpa es que no quiere hacer caso

-Tommy tienes que ser más paciente, recuerda que no será fácil para ella el cambio

-Lo sé, iré por las maletas

-Nena preciosa, ¿quieres galletas?

-No quiero

-¿Segura? Son de chispas de chocolate

-¿Muchas?

-Sí y están recién horneadas

-… mmm está bien…

**Una hora después…**

-Princesa, tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué pasa papi?

-De ahora en adelante esta será tu casa…

-¿Viviremos aquí?

-No nena, tú vivirás aquí… yo no… yo… tengo que hacer un viaje, lejos muy lejos

-¿Porqué? Llévame contigo, prometo portarme bien, te haré caso siempre

-Serena… pequeña debo irme

-¡Tú también me abandonas!

-Perdóname, sé una niña buena y pórtate bien con Eli

Esa noche después de cerrar las puertas y ventanas de la casa, buscó en una gaveta un revólver y se lo llevó a la sien. Eli no hallaba como decirle que días después de perder a su madre, también había perdido a su padre. La pequeña Serena estaba totalmente sola en el mundo, sin abuelos o tíos; sin embargo su padre había entregado su custodia a Eli el día que la llevó a su casa.

En la mañana Eli la despertó, llevaba un vestido negro y seguía con la preocupación de como decirle…

-Serena cariño…

-No me digas que también papá se fue con mamá…

-¿Yo…?¿Cómo sabes?

-Soy pequeña pero no boba… además tu cara te delata… entonces… dame mi vestido negro y llévame a decirle adiós a papi

-Eh… Serena… está bien…

-¿Me das permiso de cortar flores en tu jardín?

-Claro princesa

**En casa de los Black…**

-Zafiro levántate ya y ven a comer

-¿Cariño y entonces quedó huérfana?

-Así es Violeta

-Pobre pequeña

-Buenos días ¿Qué pasa, porqué esas caras?

-Buenos días Darien, es tu abuela Eli

-¿Le pasó algo?

-No hijo, no es ella

-Y entonces, ¿quién?

-Es un amigo de ella que se suicidó la semana pasada… dejó huérfana a su única hija y antes de morir le entregó la custodia a tu abuela

-¡No puedo creerlo! Que cosas…

-Dany, ¿como se llama la niña?

-Serena… Serena Marielle Tsukino; la conoceremos en vacaciones- dijo mientras revisaba el calendario- en unos dos meses…


	4. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

**Dos meses después…**

-Hola mamá tanto tiempo

-Hola Dany ¿cómo has estado? Casi no me llamas

-Mamá ya sabes que paso muy ocupado en la oficina

-Hola Eli

-Hola Violeta, hola Zafiro ¿cómo está mi príncipe?

-Bien abuelita, te extrañé mucho

-Yo también y ¿que se hizo Darien?

-Ah ya viene, ese pasa pegado al teléfono todo el tiempo, oye y dónde está la pequeña Serena

-Qué barbaridad pero aquí se lo confiscaré, Serena nena ven a saludar…- dijo viendo hacia la casa

En eso vieron salir a una niña rubia, con chonguitos en el cabello, llevaba un vestido naranja con lazos blancos. Tenía unos preciosos ojos celestes y estaba seria, tenía una mirada distante pero desafiante cuando miraba a los ojos de las personas.

-Buenos días, soy Serena mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una graciosa pero tierna reverencia

-Hola nena, pero que linda que eres- dijo Violeta

-Hola así que tú vendrías siendo mi hermanita, ¿no?

-No soy tan vieja…

Esto causo gracia en los presentes.

-Hola Serena, me llamo Zafiro, ¿amigos?

-Hola, sí. Me parece bien- dijo dándole la mano

-Darien hasta que apareces… -dijo Eli- dame ese teléfono que mientras estés en mi casa no quiero esas cosas cerca de ti…

-Ay abuela calma- dijo sonriéndole, Serena seguía platicando con Zafiro no había notado a Darien

-Es que he escuchado que alteran el sueño…, mira te presento a Serena… Serena ven aquí…

Serena se acercó y cuando alzó la vista vio a un joven muy guapo de cabello negro y ojos azules, cuando lo vio a los ojos sintió una extraña calidez en el corazón y en ese momento pensó que todo lo que había sufrido antes se quedaba atrás, que el mundo era hermoso, porque podía ver a ese joven que le sonreía…

-Hola princesa, me llamo Darien, mucho gusto…-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Serena… no seas maleducada dale la mano- la regañó Eli

-Eh… sí… mucho gusto- dijo tomando su mano

Su mano era muy tibia… y no podía dejar de ver sus ojos… le parecían tan hermosos… al mirarlos era como si el tiempo se detuviera… ya nada la asustaba… sentía que podía con cualquier obstáculo… mientras pudiera contemplar esos ojos y tomar su mano.

**Esa noche…**

La pequeña Serena no podía dormir, no es que tuviera miedo… era que ya quería que fuera de día para volver a ver a Darien, ver sus ojos, escucharlo hablar aun si a veces no entendía de que hablaba, era sólo estar cerca de él…

Darien tampoco dormía, pero era porque estaba chateando con una chica desde su teléfono… por un momento fugaz recordó a la pequeña Serena, le parecía una niña muy terca, su mamá la defendía recordándole lo mucho que había sufrido…, le resultaba gracioso como le contestaba sin temor a las personas, pero al ver una simple araña corría lloriqueando de miedo…

"Serena Marielle" pensó… luego bostezó y siguió chateando despreocupado…

**A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina…**

-¿Eli y como tomó la niña la situación?

-Bueno yo no estuve en el funeral de su madre, pero si me contaron que fue muy desgarrador cómo la llamaba…

-Me imagino que fue difícil, pero mamá… ¿cómo hiciste para decirle lo de su papá?

-Eso es lo más extraño cuando fui a su habitación a decirle, ella sin que le dijera nada se dio cuenta de todo… y lo tomó bastante tranquila… Lloró un par de veces, pasó muy distante varios días, luego empezó a actuar más alegre…

-Eso es increíble… yo en su lugar me hubiera pasado azotando de la tristeza, en todas las paredes de la casa

-Que niña tan extraña- comentó Darien con el teléfono en la mano revisando sus mensajes

-¿Y para que iba a llorar más si entre más lloraba más me dolía? Además me di cuenta de que ya no iban a volver… "Mamá ya no va a volver" -citó

-Serena… desde cuando… ¿estabas ahí?

-Desde que mencionaron a mami… ¿porque hablan de ella? ¿Que no ven que me hacen recordarla y extrañarla? Son malos… como esos hombres malos que le arrojaron tierra a mamá y a papá…

-Serena, no tiene nada de malo recordar a veces a las personas que ya no están- dijo Darien mientras ponía el teléfono en la mesa y la veía a los ojos- tampoco es malo llorar, así que si quieres…

-¡Yo no estoy llorando!- gritó mientras se secaba una lágrima que se le escapó de un ojo

Todos se quedaron en silencio, temían decir algo que pusiera mal a la pequeña. Y Serena no quería hablar porque sentía que si lo hacía en ese momento, las palabras iban a sonar temblorosas

-Buenos días, Serenita- dijo Zafiro

-Buenos días Zafi, ¿jugaremos hoy?- preguntó más contenta

-Sí…, papá vamos al lago, ¿sí?

-Hijo no podré tengo que reparar el auto, está dándome problemas el motor… Darien porque no los llevas tú

A Serena le brillaron los ojos… nadie lo notó, excepto Zafiro, pero lo atribuyó a la emoción del paseo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué…? –empezaba a decir

-Por que lo decimos nosotros- dijo su mamá

-Está bien… niños en dos horas los espero en el jardín, el que no esté listo se queda…

**Dos horas después… en el lago…**

Darien remaba, mientras delante de él iban sentados Zafiro y Serena.

-¡Súper!, no hallaba las horas de que terminara el año escolar, para venir

-Serena, ¿pasa algo?

-No

-¿Estás llorando?

-No

-Serena…

-¡Qué no! Ya te dije que no, no molestes Darien

-¿Serenita que pasa?

-Nada

-Serena, ¿vas a llorar?

-No- contestó haciendo un puchero

-Serena Marielle… -dijo Darien

-¡No me llames así!

-Si así te llamas

-¡Pero no me gusta Marielle y no estoy llorando!- dijo lloriqueando

-Serena- dijo Zafiro intentando tomar su mano

-¡No me toques, no quiero nada, no tengo nada!

-Ahora si estás llorando, dime que pasa…- dijo Darien

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿De que cosa?

-De eso… -dijo señalando el agua

-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

-Sí… me puedo caer…

-Serena no tengas miedo, nosotros te cuidamos…- dijo Zafiro mientras acariciaba tiernamente uno de sus chonguitos

-¿No sabes nadar? – preguntó Darien

-No puedo…

-Si tenías miedo… ¿por qué aceptaste venir?- le preguntó Zafiro

-Porque quería pasar tiempo con Da… con… con… ustedes- tartamudeó

-Zafiro, porque no empiezas a pescar, le prometiste 10 salmones a la abuela y ahora tienes que cumplir… yo hablaré con Serena

-Para que te dé más envidia le llevaré 20, espérate y verás

-Jaja hasta no ver, no creer… Serena ven…

-No quiero

-No te pongas a hacer berrinche

-Cállate tonto

-Serena… ven- dijo tomándola en brazos y acercándola a él

Serena sintió como el corazón le saltaba como conejo cuando estaba cerca de él, en ese momento podía caer al agua, podía haber un millón de cocodrilos, pirañas y tiburones, pero no le importaban ya que estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Porque no tocas el agua para que veas que no pasa nada?

-No quiero

-Serena…- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la acercaba al agua

-Eres malito, me obligas a hacer lo que te digo que no…

-Jajaja yo sólo intento ayudarte a vencer el miedo… ¿viste que no te pasó nada?

-Darien, te quiero- dijo Serena

-Jajaja gracias jajaja- dijo riendo- qué tierna

Darien no entendía qué significado tenía ese "te quiero", Zafiro entendió todo, a los 6 años… entendió que Serena le decía te quiero de una manera especial… Serena sólo quería que saliera del agua un cocodrilo y se la tragara viva, una lágrima saltó de uno de sus ojos, la cual limpió rápidamente con la manga de su vestido.


	5. Cambio de vida

**Cambio de vida**

**Cuando Serena tenía 8 años…**

-Mamá Eli, ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí mi niña… es sólo que estoy un poco cansada- decía con dificultad- me alcanzas el teléfono por favor…

-Ten- dijo Serena algo triste, tenía la sensación de que también la iba a perder…

-Hola necesito una ambulancia, creo que… me está dando un… infarto… mi dirección es…

**En casa de la familia Black…**

-Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Zafiro, bien ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?

-Me falta un poco de la de Matemáticas

-Bien termínala y después vamos a cenar

-Sí señor- dijo volviendo al sofá

-Buenas noches, querido… ¿pasa algo?

-Darien, acércate y deja ese teléfono…

-Mmm, ¿qué ocurre?

Tomó aire, puso sus manos en su rostro, se sentó. Darien y Violeta se sentaron cerca

-Mamá Eli tuvo un infarto

-Dios mío…

-No había nadie en casa… los empleados tenían el día libre…

-No puedo creerlo…

-Me tomaré un par de días en la oficina para encargarme de todo…

Darien no decía nada, quería mucho a su abuela, siempre había sido muy cariñosa y atenta con él, a pesar de que no eran de la misma sangre.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Violeta- Serena… ¿dónde está Serena?

-Está en casa de los vecinos… asistencia social se hará cargo de ella, creo que…

-¡De ninguna manera! Yo… puedo… yo me haré cargo de Serena… no la dejaré ir así… estoy segura que es lo que Eli hubiera querido… dime que estás de acuerdo…

-Mamá ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Ella es un poco… caprichosa…

-Ella es una hermosa niña, que lo único que necesita es un hogar, una familia y yo sé que puedo cuidarla… Cariño ¿estás de acuerdo?- dijo mirando a Dany en busca de apoyo

-Claro que sí, mañana mismo vayamos por la pequeña Serena

-Quiero ir pero… estoy en período de exámenes… los debería de posponer…

-No hijo haz los exámenes, sabes lo que te hubiera dicho Eli… luego iremos a visitar su tumba… toda la familia

**Dos días después por la tarde…**

Darien llegaba de la preparatoria, encontró la puerta entreabierta, se veían unas maletas rosas, al entrar halló a Serena sentada en una de estas contemplando sus zapatos negros y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola princesa… ¿esperando a tu príncipe azul?

Se estremeció al escuchar su voz, pero no lo quiso volver a ver. Sabía que sus ojos eran su perdición.

-Serena Marielle

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?

-Al menos me miraste y hablaste…

-Te odio

-¿Eh…, ya no me quieres?

-Sí

-Pero, me acabas de decir que me odias…

-Las dos cosas… te quiero… y te odio- dijo tratando de restarle importancia al "te quiero" que acababa de decir

-¿Y esas maletas son tuyas?- esto le recordó el motivo porque había llegado a la casa y bajó la vista.

-Bu bu bu…- Serena hacía pucheros

-Serena… Te diré tu segundo nombre sino me miras…- dijo mientras se hincaba frente a ella.

-No quiero- dijo

-¿Vas a llorar?

-No

-Serena… te he dicho que no hay nada de malo en llorar…

-Cállate bobo

-Serena… -dijo mientras tomaba su mano, sin saber las emociones que provocaba en la pequeña, otra vez el corazoncito saltaba como conejo

-No me toques- mentía

Él sólo la haló del brazo y la abrazó.

-Princesa, no tengas vergüenza de llorar conmigo…- dijo mientras la abrazaba- todo estará bien…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo

Serena lloró en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida, un par de años antes pensó que ya no podría verlo y ahora estaba ahí llorando como tonta sólo porque él insistía en que no había nada de malo.

**Un par de meses después…**

-Serena, ¿dónde estás bebé?

Al no obtener respuesta subió las escaleras. Se asomó a la habitación de la niña y no la encontró, de pronto escuchó ruido proveniente de la habitación de Darien. El susto que se llevó al verla en el suelo viendo unas revistas.

-Serena, ¡suelta eso! ¡A tu habitación ahora mismo!

-Pero… yo sólo…

-¡Dije, ahora mismo!

Serena se fue a su habitación algo indignada. "Se enoja sólo porque miré unas mujeres sin ropa, ¿que culpa tiene la gente de no tener ropa? Tal vez las pobrecitas tenían mucho frío" pensó.

**Esa noche…**

-Darien Chiba, ¿me puedes explicar que hace esta basura en mi casa?- dijo mientras arrojaba a la mesa las revistas porno que le quitó a Serena

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó asustado

-Encontré a la pequeña Serena en tu habitación viendo esa porquería

Esto llenó de furia a Darien. Se levantó y fue a la sala dónde Serena miraba anime.

-Darien ¡¿a dónde vas?

Se paró delante de ella y le gritó:

-SERENA MARIELLE ¡¿cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no toques mis cosas? ¿Por qué carajos no entiendes eres retrasada mental o qué? ¿Acaso estás borracha?

La pequeña sólo lo miraba en silencio, cada palabra era como una puñalada especialmente la última ya que precisamente su madre sufría alcoholismo. En eso no le importó ponerse a llorar y se levantó.

-¡Darien te odio mucho, ojalá te mueras!- gritó- y ahora sí estoy llorando de verdad, ¿contento?- luego se fue corriendo a su habitación

-Serena… ¡Serena!- la llamó Violeta- Darien, nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero eres un MALNACIDO

Zafiro observaba en silencio y pasó al lado de su hermano, volteó a verlo.

-Darien, me das pena ajena, ahora sí te llevó la chingada…

-Zafiro, no uses esa palabra… y tú Darien a ver cómo resuelves la estupidez que acabas de cometer, no esperes que yo interceda a tu favor.

Darien de pronto se sintió como el rey de los patanes, ¿qué culpa tenía Serena? Era sólo una niña, "tal vez- pensó- si hubiese guardado mejor esas revistas, pero no." Las dejó debajo de su cama, nunca se preocupó en ocultarlas sabiendo que Serena solía meterse a su habitación cuando no estaba. Nunca la encontró pero ella misma se delataba al dejar ahí sus muñecas, los lacitos que Violeta trataba de colocarle en el cabello, pero que ella siempre extraviaba…

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Serena…- murmuró


	6. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Borrón y cuenta nueva**

**Esa noche…**

-Soy un idiota… ¿cómo se me ocurre hablarle así, por algo que para empezar descubrió por mi culpa? Ella de la manera más inocente las encontró… aunque no comprendo que tanto le gusta venir a mi habitación… supongo que también entra a la de Zafiro…

Ahora ¿que haré para que me perdone?, probablemente no lo haga, fui demasiado cruel con ella que siempre es tan tierna conmigo, bueno… cuando no está haciendo berrinches…

Darien no podía conciliar el sueño, le había salido fácil desquitarse con la pequeña Serena, quien siempre que lo veía saltaba de alegría como si fuera la octava maravilla, quien al escuchar cada uno de sus logros siempre lo aplaudía y felicitaba con aquella tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Por un momento recordó el hecho de que Serena era una niña que había sufrido mucha soledad y peor aun había quedado sin nadie en el mundo, de no ser porque sus padres la adoptaron estaría quién sabe dónde… Esto le remordió la conciencia ya que él siempre tuvo una familia con quien contar, no se podía quejar de la vida que había llevado…

Por otra parte… Serena no paraba de llorar, Violeta le había llevado la cena a su habitación pues comprendía que debido a lo sucedido no iba a querer ni verle la cara a Darien, pero no había querido comer, tenía los ojos rojos y la voz ronca de tanto llorar, le daba lo mismo que la regañaran por meterse en la habitación de Darien… lo que le dolía era que hubiera sido precisamente él quien dijera esas palabras, aun si se las hubiera dicho su madre no le hubieran producido el dolor que sentía en ese momento, no entendía porque le dolía tanto, sentía un millón de emociones en su corazón que no comprendía…

-¿Porqué me hablaste así? Sí yo… te quiero mucho… tú eres… eres muy importante para mi… nunca había sentido tan bonito estar cerca de alguien… contigo no siento miedo a nada… siento… me siento… invencible… no sé ¿por qué me duele?... ¿por qué?... tal vez no debería quererte… tal vez si te odiara… pero ¡no puedo!... ay no puedo… no quiero… mami, si estuvieras aquí ¿Qué me dirías? me dirías… nada… porque siempre estabas bebiendo… y nadie quería ser mi amigo en la escuela… me llamaban "borracha"… decían que apestaba a alcohol… me halaban el cabello… te odio Darien… eres malo muy malo… no no te odio… sólo un poco… ¿por qué?... tus ojitos tan lindos nunca me vieron así de feo… me quiero morir… quiero a mamá… mami…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Darien despertó algo animado de que era fin de semana, luego recordó a Serena… Se levantó con pesadez sin saber que decirle, ¿Qué podía hacer para que lo perdonara?

Como sea tenía que disculparse con ella, era necesario que lo hiciera ese mismo día. Salió de la habitación y echó un vistazo al cuarto de Zafiro para ver si le podía ayudar, pensaba "entre niños se entienden", pero no estaba, la cama estaba ya hecha, así que pensó que quizás estaba abajo viendo la tele, cuando llegó no había nadie, ni rastro de Zafiro ni de su mamá y su papá andaba de viaje… Se dirigió a la cocina, en la mesa halló una nota de Violeta, la tomó y empezó a leer.

"Buenos días Darien Chiba, espero que tu conciencia te haya permitido dormir… digo si es que tienes una… ya que según observé anoche tal parece que ni yo ni tu padre te enseñamos a respetar a las mujeres, cuando digo mujeres eso incluye a las niñas…

Como te conozco perfectamente sabía que ibas a querer aprovecharte de la bondad de tu hermano para salir bien librado de tu situación así que me lo llevé a casa de mis amigas, nos vemos en la noche, tienes todo el día para resolverlo y espero encontrar a la pequeña Serena sonriendo… sino olvídate de ese celular que a mala hora te compré y no esperes recibir dinero de mi hasta que te disculpes…

Creo que si eres TAN hombrecito para ver pornografía lo serás para obtener el perdón de la niña. Cuando llegue a casa le preguntaré cómo pasó el día y si me entero que la pasó mal… bueno ¡escóndete dónde puedas! Mamá"

Darien alzó los ojos, suspiró y dobló la nota, giró y se topó con la pequeña Serena que trataba de lanzarle la mirada más recriminatoria que podía, pero resultaba más bien cómica.

-Hola…Serena, princesita, nena, ¿cómo estás preciosa?

-Vete al diablo- dijo mientras le sacaba el dedo

-Serena, aunque estés enojada conmigo no tienes por qué comportarte así… tampoco seas malcriada

-Te odio mucho… eres horrible y nadie te va a querer nunca- "sólo yo" pensó- ¿maleducada? Tonto, ¿mira quién habla? El burro hablando de orejas… si eso eres… un burro… ¿Te mencioné que te odio?

Darien se acercó a ella, esto no lo había considerado cuando se levantó pensando en cómo insultarlo… Otra vez el corazón le saltaba como conejo… Se arrodilló delante de ella y la miró a los ojos, fatal, si la veía a los ojos y le pedía perdón, lo iba a perdonar por más que le hubiese roto el corazón… Darien al acercarse noto sus ojitos celestes enrojecidos, lo que le dio más pena, porque eso significaba que había estado llorando mucho.

-Serena… de verdad no sé en que pensaba cuando te hablé así… ¿sabes? Creo que no pensaba, soy un idiota por tratarte así… tú no mereces que te trate así… creo que ya has vivido cosas demasiado difíciles como para que yo venga a hacerte sufrir… espero sinceramente que me perdones… y entenderé si después de esto no quieres hablar conmigo- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos sin saber que por esos ojos, la pequeña saltaría un precipicio sin pensarlo

-Yo… yo te perdono… -dijo y se arrojó a sus brazos

-Gracias, princesa. Y no olvides que te quiero- dijo con ternura

Serena sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Muchas personas le habían dicho antes que la querían pero ese "No olvides que te quiero" la hizo tan feliz, era la primera vez que Darien le decía que la quería, sentía tanta dicha que empezó a llorar.

-No llores… las niñas lindas no se ven bien llorando…

-¿De verdad crees que soy linda?

-Claro, estoy seguro que cuando crezcas todos los muchachos caerán rendidos a tus pies…

-No todos…

-¿Eh…? Claro que todos… bueno ve a bañarte para que desayunemos, ¿qué quieres comer princesa?

-Pan tostado y… mermelada… mmm y leche…

-De acuerdo, ¿oye te sabes bañar sola o necesitas ayuda?

-No no no yo puedo, mami Violeta sólo me acompañaba, pero tú quédate aquí yo puedo sola…- dijo algo sonrojada

Darien se quedó en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Serena subió a su habitación a buscar que ponerse, se sentó delante del armario.

-Me dijo que me quiere… y que soy linda… dice que los muchachos caerán rendidos a mis pies- dijo mientras veía sus dedos- pero… no estoy segura de eso… yo no soy tan bonita cómo él dice… ni siquiera soy bonita como las mujeres de esas revistas…

-Tengo que ser más cuidadoso con ella… y aprender a controlar mi enojo…

**Más tarde…**

Serena estaba confundida, no sabía porque sentía tantas emociones confusas cuando estaba cerca de Darien, a veces lo odiaba, a veces lo quería, a veces se sentía bien cerca suyo, pero él decía cosas que sin darse cuenta la lastimaban… Si alguien le hubiese preguntado que nombre tenía lo que sentía no hubiera podido explicarlo… y su mamá había muerto cuando ella era aun demasiado joven para entender, quería mucho a Violeta, quiso mucho a Eli, pero ninguna de ellas le despertó la confianza suficiente como para contarles este lío que tenía en el corazón. Sólo una persona se convertiría en su confidente y mejor amigo, el pequeño Zafiro quien ya hace tiempo había notado sus sentimientos por Darien. Él notaba la emoción de Serena cuando escuchaba hablar de Darien, cuando lo veía, cuando hablaba, cuando lo nombraba, cuando llegaba a casa, cómo corría a la puerta. Los dos jugaban de vez en cuando pero no conversaban mucho, eran algo distantes.

Darien estaba sentado viendo en la tele un partido de fútbol americano, mientras Serena fingía que pintaba. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, ella en un sillón a la izquierda. De vez en cuando lo veía, le gustaban mucho sus ojos y le gustaba verlo cuando estaba serio. Al rato se aburrió de pintar y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-¿Estás aburrida? Si quieres te pongo anime

-No, está bien, veré contigo lo que tú ves.

-¿Segura? Tal vez te aburras más

-No importa. ¿Me dejas tomarte la mano?

-¿Eh…? Sí, aunque no entiendo como no te aburre estar conmigo.

-Jajaja A mi me parece divertido

Darien ni siquiera notaba el cariño de Serena, era tan distraído. No notaba que las sonrisas, la confianza de llorar, las miradas tiernas sólo a él se las dedicaba. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no tenía idea de la dicha que sentía la niña a su lado.

Al rato sintió que Serena se acurrucaba en su costado, al hablarle no obtuvo respuesta. Se había dormido. Se levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, la acostó en la cama. En eso la escuchó murmurar dormida "Bu bu" y buscaba algo con las manos. Darien pensó ¿"bu bu" quién rayos será? Miró a todas partes habían hermosas muñecas, osos, gatos y en la mesita del té un conejo sin un ojo con un oreja rota, sospechaba que era el famoso bu bu pero le pareció demasiado destruido e insignificante como para ser el juguete que la pequeña llamaba, le acercó una muñeca y dormida la apartó, lo mismo hizo con el resto de juguetes que iba intentando dejarle, hubiera salido de la habitación pero, no quería que llegara su madre y la encontrara llorando, notó que ya empezaba a lloriquear dormida y su insistencia por bu bu era mayor, al final ya exasperado, tomó el conejo feo y se lo puso. Se sorprendió al ver que al tocarlo lo abrazó y se quedó quieta. "Con que bu bu… pero que feos gustos tienes Serena" pensó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió tratando de no hacer ruido.


	7. Darien y su novia

**Darien y su novia**

**Serena a los 10 años… Darien a los 20 años…**

-Mamá hoy viene Rei en la noche, para que la conozcan

-Ah que bien, al fin conoceré a la famosa Rei de la que tanto hablas…

-Jajaja bueno ella insiste en conocerte, Zafiro hoy te presentaré a tu cuñada

-¿Cuñada…? Y… ¿Serena ya sabe?

-No entiendo… no sé… es cierto no la he visto casi, creo que no sabe

-Buenos días nena, ya es hora de levantarse, no quiero que se te haga tarde

-No quiero papá, no seas malo, déjame una hora más

-¿Una hora? No… arriba princesa, abajo sólo faltas tú, ya se levantó tu mamá, Zafiro y Darien

-¿Darien?

-Sí linda y si no bajas se irá a la universidad y no lo vas a lograr ver, me dijiste que lo extrañabas, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí si ya voy dame cinco minutos entonces…

-Buenos días mami, buenos días Zafi… ¡Hola Darien!

-Buenos días mi nena

-Buenos días Serena

-Hola Serena tanto tiempo sin hablar, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, es tu culpa te vas a la universidad y vuelves cuando estoy dormida

-Jajaja es que tengo muchas materias, oye no te había podido contar, hoy vendrá alguien muy especial y quisiera que la conozcas

-Toma ten cuidado- dijo Violeta a Serena

-Está bien, ¿cómo se llama?- decía mientras tomaba una taza que le estaba entregando Violeta

-Rei Hino

-¿Es tu amiga? –preguntó mientras caminaba a la mesa

-No, es mi novia

Serena soltó la taza con leche caliente, le cayó en los pies quemándola, para después romperse, al igual que su corazón.

-¡Serena! Santo cielo, te dije que tuvieras cuidado…

-Ya tranquila…

Serena estaba atacada llorando, mientras Darien la subía al fregadero para mojarla, Violeta limpiaba la leche derramada y recogía los trozos de taza. Como siempre no entendían porque había pasado todo, concluyeron que la taza se le resbaló de las manos. "Sabía que no le iba a gustar la noticia" pensó Zafiro que era el único que comprendía todo.

**Esa noche…**

-¿Nerviosa mi amor?

-No como crees, bueno sí… es la primera vez que me invita un muchacho a conocer a sus padres, no sé que van a opinar de mí

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que te van a adorar tanto como yo- dijo dándole un beso a la chica

-Mamá, papá ya llegamos

Serena al escucharlo se llenó de angustia, ahora si conocería a quien le había robado la atención de Darien. No le importaba si era bonita, ni si era inteligente, ¡cómo la odiaba! Esa tal Rei, era un obstáculo entre ella y Darien, pero… ¿qué intenciones tenía con Darien? ¿Ella para qué quería a Darien? ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Por qué le daba tanto coraje saber que Darien tenía novia?

-Serena, ¿te gusta Darien, verdad?- preguntó Zafiro

-¿Gustar? No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con gustar?

-Si cuando quieres mucho a una persona, cuando te hace falta si no la ves, cuando sientes que el corazón te late fuerte si la ves… ese tipo de cosas…

-Zafi… ¿cómo sabes que me siento así por Darien?

-Porque a mi me gusta una niña de mi salón…

-¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Cuéntame…

-mmm… la hija del director, Neherenia…

-Ah ya… no sabía… oye, pero ¿se nota mucho? Digo no sabía que me gustaba, pensándolo bien… si creo… creo que si me gusta… pero no le cuentes a nadie…

-Sí Serena, hace tiempo me di cuenta, tienes suerte de que mamá y papá son distraídos y al parecer Darien es ciego, porque se te nota mucho… y tranquila no le diré a nadie… y por favor no le cuentes a nadie que me gusta Neherenia…

-Te lo prometo, prometamos guardar nuestros secretos, ¿sí?

-Claro… oye y ¿cómo estás de tus pies?

-Aun me arden un poco, pero mamá me puso una pomada…

-Serena, Zafiro, vengan- los llamó Violeta

-Ay Zafiro, ¡no quiero ir!

-Calma, yo estoy contigo, ¿ok?- dijo tomando su mano- vamos

-Rei, mira te presentó a mis niños, Serena y Zafiro

-Hola, mucho gusto, ¡Qué lindos son!

-Gracias- dijo Zafiro, mientras Serena estaba pensando que quería despertar de esa pesadilla

-Serena, dale las gracias

-Gracias

-Darien tu hermanita es tan linda, también tu hermano

-No soy su hermana- dijo enojada Serena

-Serena, no te comportes así por favor… ella sólo está siendo amable… Rei discúlpala

-Lo siento… no tuve un buen día…

Se sentaron en la sala a conversar, Rei era hija de una familia acaudalada, sus padres eran dueños de una cadena de hoteles, era una chica amable, bonita, no usaba mucho maquillaje, aun sin este se veía preciosa, su cabello era negro, largo y brillante. Estudiaba Economía en la misma universidad que Darien, mientras que él estudiaba Administración de empresas, eran excelentes estudiantes con los promedios más altos.

Serena quien al principio la odiaba, al final se dio cuenta de que en realidad le agradaba a pesar de todo… lo que no le gustaba era cuando tomaba su mano o cuando le sonreía, peor cuando ÉL la miraba y le sonreía, cuando la llamaba "amor"… Ahora que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, todo era peor…

Después de la cena, se despidió de Rei, le dio las buenas noches a papá, a mamá y por último pero no menos importante, claro está, a Darien. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando le sintió el perfume de Rei… Luego subió las escaleras con Zafiro.

-Serena, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pareció Rei?

-Si, es bonita, agradable… y parece que Darien la quiere mucho…

-No te ofendas pero… ¿No crees que deberías intentar fijarte en un niño de tu edad?

-No puedo… es que sólo con él siento bonito… él me hace muy feliz cuando está cerca… yo sé que él nunca me va a querer igual… aun así lo quiero mucho, lo quiero tanto que siento que voy a explotar…

-Pues que extraño… yo no siento así por Neherenia… ella me gusta pero no así… de hecho creo que también me gusta otra niña…

-Yo no sabía que me gustaba… hasta que te lo conté… y ¿otra niña? ¡Decídete!

-Bueno jeje está bien me gusta sólo Neherenia. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que el amor es difícil… -bostezó- Tengo sueño, bueno mañana platicamos… que descanses- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –y ánimo Serena

-Gracias, tú también descansa…

Zafiro entró a su habitación, Serena se dirigió a la ventana. Al ver hacia el jardín miró a Darien y Rei conversando, ella se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, el viento movía su hermosa cabellera, Darien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la tenía tomada de las manos, luego la abrazó y empezó a besarla… Serena se sentía muy mal, miraba que pasaban los minutos y no se separaban, le dolía mucho verlos así, pensaba "Darien, me estás matando… ¿por qué? ¿por qué?" empezó a derramar lágrimas, sentía que ahora sí Darien estaba fuera de su alcance, era como si pertenecieran a mundos… opuestos, él era ya un hombre adulto, ella apenas una niña a punto de entrar a la adolescencia, para él sólo era una niña, nunca la vio de otra manera, desde que entró a la universidad se fueron distanciando poco a poco, ya no conversaban como antes, ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, incluso su habitación ahora la dejaba con llave cuando se iba, así que ya no tenía ni el consuelo de ir allá.

"Cómo hago para olvidarte" pensaba "cómo quisiera cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos que no sienta más esto, pero no puedo. Mi vida no sería tan triste si no te hubiera conocido… pero es que no me imagino la vida sin ti… es muy triste… y Rei es tan bonita y tiene tu edad… no sé que hacer… quisiera que mamá estuviera conmigo, mamá Violeta es linda conmigo, pero… no puedo contarle esto… ella no me va a entender…"

-Mi amor, al fin aceptaste venir- dijo Darien

-Jajaja ay sólo era cuestión de tiempo después de 4 años juntos… si supiera tu madre que desde hace 3 años tenemos relaciones se infarta… Creo que piensa que soy casta y pura…

-Pero si lo eres…- decía mientras la volvía a besar- además ojos que no ven…

-Jajaja no hallo las horas de que nos mudemos juntos… estoy cansada de que tengas que escabullirte en mi habitación todas las noches…

-Pronto estaremos juntos y lo haremos en todas partes, haremos temblar la ciudad

-Bueno eso lo hablaremos en mi recamara más tarde…

-Vámonos ya- decía Darien- ¿o prefieres sexo por teléfono?

-Cálmate que no podré controlarme y terminaré quitándome la ropa aquí mismo…

-Adelante, ¿quien nos va a ver?, todos se fueron a dormir

Eso creía Darien, pero no sabía que desde una de las ventanas los observaba la pequeña Serena, probablemente la persona que más lo amaba en la faz de la tierra, aun si ella misma no entendía que lo que sentía por él era amor. No era un amor carnal, sino un amor sincero, desinteresado y puro, ella no pretendía de él un beso, una sonrisa suya le bastaba, quizás uno que otro abrazo, pero no lo amaba por su físico, sino por la seguridad que le transmitía su presencia. Él estaba acostumbrado a verla como una niña, incluso cuando hablaba de ella con sus amigos que no la conocían se refería a ella como "mi hermana". No se imaginaba que era una puñalada en la espalda que la llamara así… "Su hermana" pensaba Serena "claro así me haces sentir como pecadora por quererte de otra manera…"

¿En el corazón quien manda? Una niña proveniente de un hogar destruido conoce a un joven que la trata como princesa, que la hace sentir respetada, comprendida y segura. Darien siempre fue muy respetuoso con ella, excepto ciertas ocasiones que se le pasaba la mano con sus comentarios, pero en aquellos momentos difíciles que no sabía que hacer, que quería desaparecer, él llegaba, la abrazaba, le decía que "todo estaría bien" y ella creía en la sinceridad de sus palabras, le daba fuerzas para resistir todo y la hacía sentirse más segura.

-Pensé que te odiaría cuando te conociera… pero… me agradaste mucho… Sólo espero que lo hagas muy muy feliz, porque si le rompes el corazón no te voy a perdonar nunca… Te estaré observando Rei… él merece ser feliz… no sabes lo afortunada que eres… él te quiere mucho, se le nota… sólo espero poder disimular mi cariño… y mi dolor al verlos juntos… -decía Serena mientras sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

Los siguientes días Darien llegaba a cenar con Rei, Serena tenía que aguantarse los "te amo" de la pareja, los besos, los abrazos… sólo esperaba verle una cara triste a Darien y se le iba abalanzar a Rei como fiera, pero hasta el momento el hombre hasta que le brillaban los ojos de la dicha, así que se aguantaba, se odiaba a sí misma, pues ya hasta le había tomado cariño a Rei, quien le traía chocolates, le traía calcomanías, la cargaba a veces en su regazo, le enseñó a hacerse los chonguitos, la abrazaba, le ayudaba con su tarea, en fin, se la había ganado… Serena se veía al espejo y pensaba "soy mi propia traidora… pero es tan bonita y super linda conmigo y hace muy feliz a Darien. ¡Ay que dilema!"

Zafiro y Serena iban a la misma escuela pero en diferentes grupos. Zafiro era muy apartado del grupo, buen estudiante y muy callado, cuando conoció a Serena empezó a ser más sociable y es que ella lo llegaba a buscar siempre a la hora del recreo a su salón con tanta alegría que hasta la pequeña Neherenia empezó a fijarse en él, de hecho Serena fue quien se hizo amiga de la niña primero, al enterarse que Zafiro gustaba de ella, decidió hablarle más, especialmente de él, le decía lo generoso que era, lo simpático que era, no paraba de hablar bien a su favor con tal de que la pequeña lo notara, luego fue cuestión de tiempo que se hicieran amigos y por un tiempo fueron novios. Zafiro hasta que parecía chocolate bajo el sol cuando se dieron un beso. Violeta quedó con la boca abierta cuando le dijo que tenía novia. Dany estaba orgullosísimo de su hijo, pero cuando Darien comentó que sólo hacía falta Serena se le fueron los colores del rostro, ya que se había hecho a la idea de que Serena era hija suya; mientras la pequeña comentó "No hay ningún niño en este planeta que me importe" claro por que ella había puesto los ojos en alguien mucho mayor que un niño. En realidad los dolores de cabeza del pobre Dany vendrían en un par de años después, con el novio de Serena.

Serena y Zafiro empezaban a mostrar interés en la música. Serena estaba en clases de canto y danza; mientras Zafiro recibía clases de guitarra y piano, a veces le ayudaba a Serena siendo su pareja de baile. Nada de esto le agradaba a Darien, le parecía que eso era perder el tiempo que era mejor que se dedicaron sólo al estudio, pero Violeta le consentía cualquier cosa a Serena. Dany con tal de verlos contentos sólo asentía y soltaba el dinero para pagar todo lo que fuera necesario, incluso compró un piano, una guitarra, un micrófono y a Serena le compraba toda la ropa que le pedía para sus presentaciones, lo único que aun no le permitía era maquillarse. Una tarde a Serena se le ocurrió que tal vez si se veía más bonita que Rei, Darien la volvería a ver, puesto que desde que la llevaba a casa no tenía ojos para nadie más, así que se fue al cuarto de Violeta y tomó su maquillaje y empezó a experimentar, como no sabía usarlo terminó con la cara terrible los ojos manchados de sombra azul y el delineador de ojos parecían ojeras de mapache, las mejillas embarradas de rubor naranja y el lápiz de labio rojo le manchaba los dientes, cometió el error de presentarse así en la sala sin verse antes al espejo. Darien y Rei al verla se echaron a reír causándole una vergüenza, que la pobre quería que la tierra la tragara. Esta vez en lugar de correr llorando a su habitación, salió por la puerta delantera.

-¡Serena, espera! –la llamó Violeta- Ustedes ¿cómo se atreven a reírse de ella? Darien no puedo creer que seas tan miserable y tú Rei me has decepcionado no esperaba eso de ti.

-Iré a buscarla… Fueron muy crueles

-No Zafiro déjalo… ahora ustedes la van a buscar, qué gusto le hallan de hacerla llorar…

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo Rei apenada- vamos Darien

Salieron a buscar a Serena por todas partes, no podían hallarla, preguntaban por ella a la gente que encontraban y nadie la había visto, decidieron separarse para buscar mejor, Darien estaba arrepentidísimo de haberse reído y ahora estaba preocupado de que no la pudieran encontrar, en eso estaba en el parque cerca de los juegos cuando alzo la vista y la vio arriba de un árbol con la cara pegada al tronco llorando.

-Serena… baja de allí, vamos a casa

-¡Vete! Los odio a todos… quiero irme de esa casa… llamen… a esa gente de Asistencia social… a tú casa no vuelvo…

-Serena, perdóname… cómo siempre te hago llorar… ven vamos a casa, ¿Ya no quieres ver a mamá y papá? ¿Ni a Zafiro?

-¡No!, quiero morirme y que me lleven con mamá… con mi verdadera mamá… no esa mamá tuya… te odio, te odio… y odio a Rei, ojalá se muera

-Serena, deja de decir eso… vamos baja de ahí…

-¿Eres sordo? Vete, vete de aquí, este lugar no te pertenece... Vete con tu novia tonta...

-Serena Marielle... baja o iré por ti...

-¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? ¿Eres retrasado mental o qué?- dijo Serena quien estaba furiosa

-Está bien- dijo sentándose en una piedra- te esperaré aquí hasta que te calmes y bajes

Serena volvió a poner la cara pegada al árbol, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo y él le sonreía. Al rato se aburrió y empezó a bajar o al menos intentarlo pero le costaba. Entonces Darien se acercó y le extendió los brazos y le dijo "Ven". Ella como no podía bajar sola se dejó caer en sus brazos, el acarició su rostro con cariño y le pidió perdón, la miró con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, ella sólo lo abrazó y luego se fueron a casa.

-Serena… ven mi nena preciosa cómo me haces esto… estaba preocupadísima por ti…

-Perdóname Serena, no fue mi intención lastimarte… -se disculpó Rei

-Sí… te perdono

-Serena, no te vayas así otra vez, estaba preocupado

-Gracias, Zafi y no te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer, mami… ¿me puedo ir a mi habitación? Me da mucha pena que me vean así…

-Vamos, te acompaño a limpiarte...

Darien bajó a Serena, a quien traía en brazos. Ella se fue al baño acompañada de Violeta, mientras en la sala quedaron Rei, Darien y Zafiro.

-Ustedes los adultos son muy torpes a veces… no puedo creer que se hayan reído de ella. Serena merece tanto respeto como cualquiera de ustedes

-No era mi intención reírme de ella, en verdad lo lamento. Ay Darien ¿crees que esté bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien

Arriba en el baño…

-Ay hija, ¿A dónde te habías ido? ¿No sabes que es peligroso que una niña salga sola? No quiero ni pensar qué te pudo pasar…

-Perdóname mamá… Dime, ¿cómo haces para maquillarte y que se te vea bonito?

-Serena, ya te dijimos que aún eres muy joven para eso… a su tiempo vas a aprender…

-Mamá… yo quiero aprender ya…

-Mi niña tú no necesitarás maquillaje… estoy segura que cuando crezcas serás una jovencita muy hermosa

-Eso no puedo creértelo, pues todas las mamás siempre dicen eso, aun si no es cierto

-Serena, pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tienes que estimarte más. Te aseguro que en alguna parte del mundo hay un chico que cuando te conozca le vas a parecer la más hermosa del mundo.

-¿Y si es ciego? ¿Cómo sabrá que soy bonita? –decía mientras pensaba que a lo mejor Darien ya no veía bien

-Hija… yo hablo de algo más que la belleza física, hablo de que alguien te ame por que le gusta tu forma de ser, tus cualidades

-Mami, yo quiero un chico que me vea muy bonita, que sólo tenga ojos para mí.

-Ya verás que así será, ten paciencia…

* * *

Respuesta a Rw

Muchas gracias por leer ;) y un millón de gracias por reír! Es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir

Patty no te preocupes, gracias por la observación eso intentaré… y pues no pasa nada porque me critiquen, mi mundo no se va a acabar, al contrario me darán más ganas de seguir. Aun si no sé… me quieren mandar a volar por mp, no haré caso u.u sha la la

Gracias por los consejos y por el tiempo dedicado a leerme.

Aclaraciones: Darien le lleva a Serena 10 años de diferencia, se conocen cuando ella tiene 6 y el 16.

Melli sí. Violeta es mamá de Zafiro y Darien. Y debido a la situación se convirtió en la madre adoptiva de Serena.

P.D. De veras estoy tratando de mejorar! Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar! Chao!


	8. Aguanta corazón

**Aguanta corazón**

**Serena a los 12 años, Darien a los 22 años**

Serena era una hermosa jovencita, su cabello rubio resplandecía al sol, sus ojos celestes, a veces enrojecidos (por obvias razones), se veían preciosos a la luz de día, su cuerpo estaba llenándose de curvas. Era una jovencita muy talentosa en el canto, el baile, sabía tocar el piano un poco (gracias a que Zafiro le había enseñado), a veces trabajaba en comerciales de diversos productos: ropa, zapatos, útiles escolares, galletas, cereales, etc. todos la encontraban adorable. En esta época empezó su gusto por las gafas oscuras, pues con ellas podía ocultar si estaba triste o si acababa de llorar. En la escuela era mala estudiante, siempre se le hacía tarde, era mala en deportes, aunque siempre ponía mucho esfuerzo. En clases, si uno de sus compañeros no entendía la lección ella trataba de explicarles aun si ni ella misma comprendía el tema.

Darien ya había terminado sus estudios y acababa de conseguir una pasantía en una empresa de exportaciones, los fines de semana estudiaba un postgrado, así que su tiempo en casa era escaso. Era un hombre alto, fuerte, con presencia, a dónde iba robaba el aliento a las mujeres, era muy guapo, ante los ojos de Serena era el hombre más guapo del mundo. Él seguía siendo novio de Rei, muy a pesar de la pequeña; cuyo amor en lugar de disminuir aumentaba cada día más y más. En realidad Serena ya había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Darien, después de que la maestra hablara de los cambios de la niñez a la adolescencia, leyó las revistas que tenían las hijas adolescentes de las amigas de Violeta y entre una cosa y otra descubrió que hacía tiempo estaba enamorada y no lo sabía, empezó a imaginar como sería darle un beso en la boca a Darien, la sola idea la hacía ruborizar, luego entristecer pues recordaba que para él era una niña y nada más.

-Serena, ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación

-¡Sí que sí Zafi! Hoy le diré lo mucho que lo quiero, de aquí a la Luna un millón de veces- contestó algo sonrojada y emocionadísima.

-Serena… ten mucho cuidado… sabes que Darien es un genio metiendo la pata, no quiero que te haga llorar

-No te preocupes, estaré bien

-¿Qué le vas a decir? O ¿Cómo le dirás?

-Le diré… que me gusta muchísimo, que lo quiero mucho, que yo sé que aún soy pequeña, pero si me espera unos años yo… lo haré muy muy feliz

-No quiero ser aguafiestas… pero… ¿Qué harás si te dice que no?

-Bueno, se lo preguntaré en un par de años, Zafi hoy quiero ser positiva- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Hijo me da mucha tristeza, aunque yo sé que algún día sucedería

-Madre prometo que te llamaré diario

-Eso es lo menos que pido, yo le diré a tu hermano, pero tú se lo debes decir a la pequeña Serena

-La pequeña Serena…- rezongó- ¿Porqué siempre me tengo que hacer cargo de ella? Ya sabes que sin importar lo que haga o diga siempre la hago llorar

-Tienes que comprenderla, recuerda que su vida no ha sido fácil y ella te tiene mucho cariño.

-¿Cariño? Si ella me odia… es la única explicación que encuentro al hecho de que siempre llora por mi culpa

-No te odia…. Como sea después de cenar habla con ella y elige bien tus palabras por favor

-Te podría apostar que no importa que palabras use, va a llorar como si la estuviese torturando

**Terminando de cenar…**

-Mami te quedó muy rica la lasagna, quedé redondita

-Gracias mi niña la preparé con mucho cariño para mi amada familia

-emm Serena, necesito hablar contigo un momento- dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a Violeta

-Sí Darien, de hecho yo también quería hablar contigo- contestó con una inocente sonrisa

-¿Te parece si vamos al jardín?- le sonrió igual

_Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa__  
__Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz__  
__Bajo este calmado mar__  
__Con la primera estrella fugaz__  
__la noche ya esta aquí__  
_

-Sí, al columpio, dame la mano…- él tomó su mano y se dirigieron al jardín, se sentaron en un banca dispuesta en modo de columpio, la noche era cálida, había un poco de viento, había una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba tenuemente las plantas y árboles.

_La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto__  
__llenando de alegría y de ilusión__  
__sin pronunciar palabras sé que pensamos los dos igual__  
__A mi eres al fin...__  
_

-Hoy está muy bonita la luna, ¿no lo crees?- trató de suavizar el ambiente

-Sí Darien está muy bonita, dan ganas de atraparla para que no se vaya – seguía sonriéndole

-Oye, pero si la atrapas, ¿no crees que la luna se pondría triste de estar encerrada?

-No, porque yo la cuidaría… y la querría mucho y nunca dejaría que se sintiera sola

Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la única  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti

-Ya veo… bueno, entonces estará muy bien contigo –suspiró un tanto preocupado- Serena, tenías algo que decirme… ¿Qué era?

-Tú también. Dime tú primero y después yo te digo…- dijo sonrojándose un poco, afortunadamente la poca luz del lugar no dejaba que se notara esto

_Desde que te conocí es diferente__  
__lo veo todo de luz y de color__  
__y bajo este oscuro mar__  
__el camino plateado que...__  
__a las estrellas va__  
_

-Bueno, te diré… Ya sabes que el año pasado concluí mis estudios…

-Sí y te felicité mucho, sabía que ibas a lograrlo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

_La luna es quien nos trae este mensaje__  
__promesas inútiles para los dos__  
__al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo__  
__Amanecer__  
_

-Gracias. Serena tengo una noticia que darte y espero que no te pongas triste

-¿Cuál? –susurró con un hilo de voz- Dilo de una vez, no des vueltas por favor…

-Serena, me voy de la casa… me iré con Rei a un apartamento que compramos

_Moonlight Destiny__  
__El claro de luna nos iluminará__  
__no importa donde estés__  
__desde donde estoy__  
__yo te contemplaré__  
__nuestro sueño brilla con amor__  
_

-Sé serio… no me des esas bromas, casi caigo… -dijo riéndose algo nerviosa

_Moonlight Destiny__  
__Superaremos todas nuestras dudas__  
__y la angustia que hay en mi, hoy se esfumarán__  
__bajo la clara luz, de la bella luna__  
_

-Serena…-suspiró- no es broma… hablo en serio, me mudaré… mañana

-Nooo… puedo… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-No Serena, tú tienes que quedarte con mamá… -trató de contener la tormenta que se avecinaba

_Moonlight Destiny__  
__Para ti quiero ser la única__  
__bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti__  
__contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad_

-¡Por favor, llévame contigo! –le suplicó entre sollozos mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Serena… entiende que me tengo que ir solo… tu lugar es aquí con mamá, papá y Zafiro- intentaba inútilmente de convencerla

_Moonlight Destiny__  
__Toda la alegría y el dolor,__  
__lo compartiremos y mi corazón__  
__empieza a renacer,__  
__cuando estoy junto a ti__  
__Moonlight Destiny_

-Por favor Darien, por favor, te prometo que me portaré bien, llévame ¿sí?

-No insistas Serena, tú aún eres una niña y necesitas a un papá y una mamá, Rei y yo no podemos ocuparnos de ti. Tienes que entender… es hora de que haga mi vida…

-¡No soy una niña! Sabes que… vete, muérete, ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a Rei! ¡Los odio!- lo soltó, se puso de pie delante de él.

Serena corrió a su habitación llena de lágrimas, todas las esperanzas que albergaba se desvanecieron ante tal noticia, ahora sí sentía que ya no tendría oportunidad alguna para ser feliz con "su príncipe azul" (así apodaba a Darien).

Violeta sólo la oyó entrar y sospechaba que la noticia no le había agradado en lo absoluto, ni ella ni su esposo estaban enterados de los sentimientos de la jovencita hacia Darien, ambos creían que ella le profesaba cariño y admiración, mas no amor.

Zafiro al enterarse por su mamá de lo que iba a suceder, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Serena y sintió mucha pena por ella pues sabía que estaba muy ilusionada con confesar su amor y ahora lo que faltaba, Darien se iba de la casa.

-¿Porqué? ¿Siempre que quiero a alguien me deja? ¿Acaso… no merezco ser feliz… ni un poquito? Darien eres un tonto, ciego, te odio, te odio mucho por quererte tanto… ¿Ahora que voy a hacer cuando te extrañe? Nunca me vas a querer… ¿Por qué? No es justo… si yo te quiero más que nadie en el mundo… Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido… Siempre hieres mis sentimientos… qué fácil es decirme "lo siento", claro… discúlpate… total… es como si yo no tuviera corazón…

Serena murmuraba entre sollozos estas palabras, se había encerrado en su habitación. No quería que nadie la intentara convencer que todo estaría bien cuando no era así. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aferrada a una almohada sentía como el mundo se venía abajo, se sentía impotente, fea, poco agraciada, miserable. Justo el día que había decidido confesar su amor, que había decidido dejar a un lado sus dudas y miedos, arriesgarse por su amor, la injusta vida le jugaba sucio.

-Mamáaaa te necesito mucho… Mamita por favor ven… ¿Por qué tuviste que morir si aún te necesitaba aquí? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Tú y papá debían cuidarme, protegerme… y no lo hicieron… Y ¿Tú Darien? Lo único que sabes hacer es ignorarme… No entiendo como me hace tan feliz querer… no. Esto que siento- puso su mano en su corazón- no es querer, es algo mucho más fuerte que eso… es… es… amar… ¿Amar? Suena extraño esa palabra… pero… -cerró sus ojos- es lo que mi corazón siente por ti

Darien entró a su habitación lleno de: frustración ante la situación, pena por saber que otra vez había lastimado a Serena y rabia por tener razón en que la lastimaría con la noticia. En realidad no le hubiera importado llevarla con él, a pesar de sus pataletas y su terqueza le agradaba, le tenía cierto cariño, pero sabía que Violeta no le hubiera permitido llevársela y no quería imponerle a Rei tal responsabilidad, pues sabía lo estresante que era el trabajo de su novia y que aun no estaba lista para ser madre, mucho menos para cuidar niños. La situación escapaba de sus manos y consideró que con el paso de los días Serena entendería mejor y olvidaría el asunto para seguir en "sus cosas de niña".

**Al día siguiente… **

Era sábado a la mañana, Serena se despertó con tremendo dolor de cabeza ya que había pasado varias horas llorando y concilió el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada, miró la ventana salpicada de gotitas de agua, la hermosa noche de luna que había, en horas se había convertido en una noche de lluvia torrencial que había silenciado un poco los sollozos de la acongojada jovencita. Serena observaba como cada gota de agua se deshacía para caer como hilos hacía el marco de la ventana, sus ojos más enrojecidos que nunca hacían evidente el cansancio causado por la noche de vela que había pasado, de repente, recordó la razón de su desvelo y su corazón se estrujó de desdicha. En eso Violeta tocó la puerta.

-Serena, cariño, ¿Ya te despertaste?- al no obtener respuesta agregó- levántate para que desayunemos con Darien antes que se vaya

-¡Por mi se pueden morir todos! No quiero nada- gritó con voz ronca

-Mi niña… no estés triste, sabes que te quiero mucho y me duele saber que sufres

-Mami, por favor déjame sola, ¿Sí? No quiero decir groserías… mucho menos a ti

-Está bien, sólo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré para lo que necesites

-Gracias mami…

**Un par de horas después…**

-Serena… ya me tengo que ir… ven… dame un abrazo…

-¡Pues lárgate! Para luego es tarde… y cierra la puerta cuando salgas…- le dijo con furia

-Serena… anda no estés así, no seas malcriada… ven… por favor…

-¿Malcriada? Pues si no te gusta, te puedes meter tu opinión en… en esa bocota que tienes- trató de sonar lo más cruel que podía

-Serena Marielle… deja de…- empezaba a decir

-Con un demonio… porqué carajos me llamas así si te he dicho miles de malditas veces que me pudre que me llames así, usa ese pedazo de cerebro que tienes una vez en tu vida, maldito hijo de…- no siguió porque recordó quien era a la que ofendía si continuaba (Violeta)

-Serena, princesa… con insultarme no solucionarás nada… dime lo que quieras, pero… por favor abre la puerta y dame un abrazo- el pobre Darien se sentía una porquería en ese momento

-¿Princesa? ¿¡Princesa! Tú crees que porque me llames así ¿iré corriendo como vil estúpida hacia ti? Nah… no sabes siquiera quien es Serena M… Tsukino, no creas que abrazándome solucionas mis problemas y seguro eso le dices a las taradas de tus amiguitas pero yo no caeré tan fácil, no, así que ahórrame sacar mi repertorio de insultos y vete de MI casa de una vez…

-Está bien- dijo tras unos minutos de silencio- perdóname por no poderte llevar, de veras lo lamento, prometo llamarte todos los días, tal vez es mejor que me vaya… así no te lastimo más… de verdad lo lamento, nunca cambies Serena, me agradas tal como eres…

Serena ya no respondió se quedó apoyada a la puerta escuchando esto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería salir, decirle que todos los insultos no eran verdad, que lo adoraba, que se quedara, que lo necesitaba como no tenía idea… luego pensó "¿De qué serviría?" Estaba completamente segura que él jamás dejaría a Rei por una niña malcriada como ella. Así que no dijo nada, sólo calló y se sentó apoyada a la puerta, cubrió su rostro con sus rodillas, abrazó sus piernas y siguió llorando en silencio.


	9. Serena y su novio

**Serena y su novio**

Pasados varios meses Serena tuvo que acostumbrarse a la vida sin Darien, este la llamó por teléfono un par de veces, pero ella siempre era distante con sus respuestas, ya que no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pues la última vez que lo había hecho el corazón se le hizo pedazos; un día de tantos él dejó de llamarla y ella con mucho dolor tuvo que resignarse a que ya no tenía esperanzas de que él siquiera la notara. Para su fortuna, cantar y tocar el piano la hacían sentir mejor, así que se esforzó por concentrar su atención en la música, en la que cada día se destacaba más. Zafiro también tocaba el piano y la guitarra, incluso le decía a Serena que cuando fuera famosa sería su mánager.

Darien al principio llevaba una relación estable con Rei, eran felices de por fin darle rienda suelta a su pasión y de compartir sus vidas, sin embargo, con el tiempo se mantenían tan ocupados con el trabajo que llegaban cansados y apenas un beso y un buenas noches lograban darse antes de caer dormidos, se estaban distanciando sin darse cuenta. Serena creía que Darien estaba feliz pero no era así, su vida había caído en la monotonía.

**Serena a los 14 años…**

-Serena, teléfono- le llamó Zafiro algo molesto, la persona al teléfono no era de su agrado

-¿Quién es?- preguntó un poco distraída

-El tal Rubeus- respondió hablando para que el chico le escuchara

-¡Zafi! No seas malo…- reprochó tomando el teléfono- hola Rubeus, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Rubeus era un amigo de Serena, iban en el mismo salón y este la llamaba diario, a Zafiro no le agradaba y no era por celos sino porque no le parecía una buena compañía para Serena, pero ella era demasiado inocente y no le veía malicia a las personas, en aquel entonces.

-Hola- dijo acomodándose el cabello- ¿Cómo estás?- hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a Rubeus- Sí - reía de manera casual- pues no, no lo sabía- seguía escuchando y sonreía- ok, bye bye cuídate- colgó el teléfono, Zafiro la veía con reproche

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué hice?- frunció el ceño

-No puedo creer que rápido te olvidaste de Darien y con ese- le recriminó

-¿Quéeee?- exclamó sorprendida- ¿De qué hablas? Yo ni siquiera soy su novia, ¿Por qué me reclamas?

-Serena, tú serás mi cuñada- respondió con determinación- y mi deber es cuidarte hasta que Darien lo sepa…

-Zafi, ¿Qué te pasa? No inventes… déjame decirte que Darien jamás, óyelo bien, JAMÁS, se fijará en mi -dijo en una mezcla de seguridad en lo que decía y tristeza por reconocer tal hecho- además, si me da la gana ser novia de Rubeus o de quien sea, lo seré y nadie me lo impedirá

-Serena… ¿Quieres que rompa la promesa que te hice? –la desafió

-No lo harás- respondió totalmente segura de lo que decía- porque yo negaré todo, él no te creerá y además no puedes porque sé que cuando das tu palabra la cumples

-Serena, no le seas infiel, eso es de mal gusto- insistía Zafiro

-¿Infiel?- dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par- Zafi, en serio, ¿Qué te pasa? Se te olvida que él tiene novia y seguramente se van a casar y además…

-No hay mal que dure cien años- interrumpió- estoy casi seguro que Darien cuando sepa que lo amas, te va a querer y se va a casar contigo

-A ver hermanito… Déjame te explico: Primero tú me prometiste guardar ese secreto, segundo Darien tiene novia y no te sorprenda si nos viene a ver para decir que se casa con ella en un momento u otro, tercero lo que yo haga con mi vida me concierne sólo a mi- planteaba al tiempo que enumeraba con los dedos los tres aspectos

-Tal vez si le dijeras…-murmuró más para sí mismo que para Serena- ¿Por qué no le dices? Yo le puedo decir si a ti te da miedo- la miró cómo esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-¡No!- agitó las manos- no entiendes… si le dices y él no me quiere, se va a alejar de mi y será peor

-Eso no lo sabes Serena… a veces es mejor decir la verdad de una vez, que vivirla ocultando

-Zafi, escucha muy bien- cerró los ojos, suspiró, los abrió nuevamente- Yo quiero olvidar a tu hermano, si olvidarlo significa tener que hacerme amiga de muchos chicos, eso haré… Yo renuncié a Darien, me rindo, ya no quiero nada con él, ya no espero nada de él.

-Pero tú lo amas… díselo y ya… no creo que se alejaría de ti… -intentaba convencerla

-¿Por qué insistes Zafi? ¿Por qué ahora?- lo miraba en busca de comprensión- ¿No ves que me hace mal hablar de él? No seas malo… Tú tienes a Petzite… tú nunca has sabido lo triste que es amar y que esa persona no te vea, no te busque… él ni siquiera se acordó de mi cumpleaños, nunca fue a ninguna de mis presentaciones musicales por más que lo invité, nunca…

-Lo siento… es que ese Rubeus no me da buena espina… no quiero que te lastime, tú no mereces eso… no creas en ese dicho de "un clavo saca otro clavo" porque no es cierto

-No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió- con respecto a Darien, él hace tiempo eligió quien será su esposa y no fue a mi es mejor aceptarlo…

-No tienes que agradecer- hizo una pausa- entiende una cosa: un chico puede haber tenido muchas novias en su vida, pero la única que importa es la última y tú Serena, eres de las indicadas para ocupar ese lugar

-Ay Zafi qué cosas dices… yo no soy eso que dices… nada que ver… y no te preocupes por Rubeus todo bien con él

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes que oigo tantos cuchicheos?- preguntó intrigada Violeta

-Nada, mami nada jeje cosas de hermanitos jeje- respondió Serena abrazando a Zafiro

-Sí, hablábamos de la hermosa mamá que tenemos- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**Serena a los 15 años…**

Danny trabajaba mucho, su empleo como Gerente de ventas lo mantenía muy ocupado, así que se la pasaba viajando por todo Tokio, cosa que lo hacía estar lejos de casa mucho tiempo. Toda la responsabilidad de la casa recayó en manos de Violeta, quien no se quejaba, pero si se notaba muy cansada, Zafiro siempre la ayudaba en lo que podía; en cambio Serena, bueno, se encontraba en sus años de rebeldía, se negaba a mover un dedo, sólo sabía pedir dinero y atenciones, pero no quería que se le molestara y no se atrevían a contrariarla pues no querían verla triste como hacía años atrás.

**Un día a la hora de la cena…**

-Serena deja ese teléfono que estamos cenando- decía Dany

-Ya voy…- masculló, sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas del celular

-Serena, por favor linda… deja eso…- le pidió Violeta

-Voy voy- hizo con la mano seña de que esperara- ya- colocó el celular en la mesa y empezó a comer, dando bocados como pececillo

La familia comía pausadamente, cuando de pronto, todos se quedaron quietos, observando como el teléfono de Serena literalmente bailaba en la mesa, como si la persona que llamaba no se resignara a la falta de respuesta. Serena quien no aguantaba ver en tal estado su teléfono, se dispuso a tomarlo para contestar.

-Serena, ya basta. Deja ese teléfono, primero termina de cenar- dijo Dany con autoridad- este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para atender llamadas

El celular dejó de vibrar, Serena incómoda empezó a tomar bocados más grandes de comida, parecía como si alguien le quisiera quitar la comida.

-Ya terminé, ¿me puedo retirar?- pidió permiso haciendo adelante el plato con la mitad de la comida

-Sí, puedes retirarte- dijo Dany suspirando de frustración y… contando mentalmente hasta 10

-Gracias- dijo secamente- buenas noches- tomó el móvil, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación

-Buenas noches hija- dijo Violeta viéndola con preocupación

-Buenas noches Serena- le dijo Zafiro negando con la cabeza y viéndola con desaprobación

-Buenas noches- dijo Dany y ella se esfumó del lugar- ¡esta muchacha me sacará canas fluorescentes!- comentó llevándose la mano a la frente y dándose golpecitos

-¿Quién diría que sería tan rebelde? Si no es el teléfono, es la computadora, las llegadas tarde a casa, las cuentas telefónicas altísimas y las pésimas calificaciones- dijo preocupada Violeta

-Todo es culpa del tal Rubeus, ese mequetrefe con complejo de garrapata la mal influye- agregó Zafiro quien no simpatizaba con su "cuñado"

- Cansado estoy de hablar del asunto con ella…- dijo Dany lleno de frustración- pero no hace caso, siempre me dice que tengo razón y luego vuelve a lo mismo

-Cariño… entiéndala… la niña es buena… sólo necesita comprensión… -trataba de defenderla Violeta

**Mientras arriba…**

Serena voló como flecha a su habitación, con el celular en mano, murmuraba "rayos, se molestará, rayos rayos". En eso volvió a vibrar el móvil y luego de hacer malabares con este, de los nervios, contestó.

-Oye parásito, ¿Qué mierda hacías que no contestabas?- reclamó el chico desde el otro lado de la línea

-Ay perdóname Rube, es que el viejo no me dejaba… comí lo más rápido que pude…. Perdóname por favor, ¿sí? –le rogó

-Maldición Serena, ya te he dicho que no me llames así… ¿Tan bestia eres que lo olvidas?- dijo con rudeza

-Perdón Rubeus… tienes razón… soy una bestia. Perdóname no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Así me gusta, ¿Ves que no es tan difícil complacerme?- rio con sarcasmo- pero no te llamaba para ponerte en tu lugar… quería avisarte que mañana no iremos a clases, pero ni se te ocurra cometer la estupidez de decirle a alguien, tú saldrás de ahí fingiendo que vas a un día normal de clases, luego nos vemos detrás del gimnasio, no quiero que metas las cuatro patas, iremos a comprarte un "regalito"

-Pero… ¿Si me descubren? –preguntó nerviosa

-Si te descubren es porque eres una bestia…, disimula bien, no seas torpe… ah y lávate bien el ombligo, ¿entendido?

-¿El ombligo? ¿Para qué o qué?- preguntó desconcertada

-Tu sólo haz lo que digo y no preguntes… nos vemos ya sabes dónde parásito- respondió secamente

-En el laboratorio… -murmuró

-¿¡En el gimnasio, BESTIA?- le reprendió- nos vemos que ya me hiciste perder la paciencia

Rubeus colgó el teléfono. Serena sólo se secó las lágrimas y se repitió mentalmente "no olvides el gimnasio, no olvides el gimnasio". ¿Por qué Serena aguantaba ser tratada así? Porque él fue el único que le dio compañía en un punto que estaba sola, si bien es cierto que Zafiro era un gran hermano y amigo para ella, cuando empezó su relación con Petzite estaba tan embobado con ella que por un tiempo estuvo distanciado de Serena y como ella no compartía su tristeza, él asumía que estaba bien, pero no era así. Serena se refugiaba en Rubeus sólo por su compañía, no por que lo amara, amaba a Darien igual que antes que se marchara, incluso más, pero ese era un sentimiento que prefería ocultar en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque siempre que estaba con Rubeus, mental e inconscientemente los comparaba. Ella no se daba cuenta que se había involucrado en una relación abusiva, pensaba que el comportamiento de Rubeus era normal y que tal vez ella era la culpable, a como le repetía con insistencia que era.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**-**Nos vemos- Zafiro y Serena se despidieron de sus padres

-Serena, ¿Qué tienes ahí? –dijo Zafiro señalando un pequeño moretón en el brazo de la joven

-¿Dónde?- dijo observando el lugar que señalaba "mierda, fue Rubeus" pensó- Ah de mensa me enredé con mis propios pies a la hora de Deportes y me caí de lado, me hubieras visto el ridículo que hice- mintió tratando de restar importancia

-Si que te golpeaste fuerte… para ser una simple caída… ¿De verdad te caíste?- preguntó suspicaz

-Nooo… es que me encanta besar el suelo… ay Zafi ¿qué más puede ser? Ni modo que Rube me tomó de saco de box- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- ya camina que no quiero llegar tarde

-Sí está bien, te creeré… por ahora… ahora que recuerdo tienes razón, demos nos prisa que quedé de verme con Petzite

-¡Ah el amor, el amor! ¡Te tiene menso bro!- molestó a Zafiro

-Pobre de mi hermano… le debe pesar la cabeza de la tremenda cornamenta que le pones con ese bueno para nada…- comentó de la nada Zafiro

-¡¿Y vas otra vez? Quien debería ofenderse soy yo por tener que aguantar una cornamenta más grande desde niña- rezongó siguiéndole la corriente- mira que ponerle el cuerno a una niña tan dulce como yo, pero déjalo que se quede con su Rei… total ya no me gusta jajaja, seguro se ha puesto feo, supongo ya que ni de su madre se acuerda el muy ingrato menos de la hermana anexada que tiene

-Serena, ya que dices que ya no te importa, supongo que no habrá problema de que le cuente como te babeas, digo babeabas por él… le pediré el número a mamá para llamarlo…- hizo ademán de que se regresaba a casa

-Nooooooo- tomó su brazo- no no no era broma… aun me gusta… pero no le digas por favor… Seguro se reiría en mi cara y Rei me odiaría, creería que se lo quiero quitar

-A ver Serenita, dime… hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Qué harías si él por cosas del destino… estuviera interesado en ti?- Serena sólo lo vio atónita, se sonrojó mucho, el corazón le rebotaba en el pecho

-Eh… en realidad no sé… la última vez que esperé me correspondiera, soñaba que él entraba por mi ventana vistiendo en un traje de príncipe y me tomaba en sus brazos, luego volábamos en un caballo blanco y me llevaba a ver las luces de la ciudad y nos poníamos a contarlas juntos. Suena tonto pero eso lo imaginé a los 12 años… puras tonteras- murmuró

-Soñar no es tonto Serena… pero yo te pregunté hipotéticamente- insistió- si él te dijera que es capaz de dejar a Rei por ti, ¿lo aceptarías?

-Creería que se volvió loco o está soñando… Además no sería capaz de lastimar a Rei de esa manera… jamás me interpondría entre ellos- negó con la cabeza

-Ok, entiendo, pero… si Rei no estuviera presente y él quisiera estar contigo ¿Lo aceptarías?- volvió a bombardear

-Desde luego que sí. No pediría más a la vida, no sé por qué insistes si sabes que eso está lejos de suceder… un día acá tendré la invitación de su boda ya verás- señaló con el índice de su mano izquierda su mano derecha- de que esos dos se casan, se casan.

-Nada es imposible Serena, algún día me darás la razón- concluyó

-Tu confianza a veces asusta- murmuró y continuaron su camino

**En la escuela detrás del gimnasio**

-Llevo diez minutos esperándote parásito, te llamé y no me contestaste- reclamó Rubeus

-¿En serio? No me digas- hizo cara de burla

-Mira pedazo de bestia, a mi no me hablas así –dijo sujetándole bruscamente el brazo

-¿Te quieres calmar? ¡Sólo bromeaba! Ya me estoy cansando de que me trates a como se te pega la gana- protestó tratando de soltarse

-A mi tú no me vas a venir a decir que hacer, sabes que no eres nada sin mí, ¿Tú crees que a esa familia con la que vives le importas? Viven contigo sólo porque te tienen lástima, métetelo en la cabeza- le dijo muy cerca del rostro viéndola con desprecio

-Pues no me importa si viven conmigo por lástima- respondió

-Claro no te importa… -hizo una pausa con una sonrisa cruel- y ¿qué me dices del cabrón de tu hermano mayor?

-Él ni siquiera vive conmigo- dijo luchando internamente por no mostrar lo que le dolía que se lo mencionara- y que yo recuerde cuando acepté ser tu novia, acordamos no hablar de Darien… se supone que tu deberías ayudarme a olvidarlo, no a recordarlo, ese fue nuestro trato, yo actuaba como tu novia y tú me borrabas el recuerdo de él.

-Si fueras una pizca inteligente ya lo hubieras hecho, pero no, te aferras a la estúpida idea de que él se fije en una fracasada como tú- le decía mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse

-Si a esas vamos no sé quien será más fracasado, yo o tú que me pediste ser tu novia, eh… -lo miró desafiante

-Mira parásito, me vas bajando ese tonito, se me va a olvidar que eres mujer- sujetó su brazo con más fuerza, lastimando el moretón que ya le había hecho hace días- no se te olvidé que aquí mandó yo

-Me lastimas- trató de zafarse, pero él se lo impidió- Rubeus, ya… no es momento para pelear… ¡ay!... anda vámonos de aquí… por favor…

-Ya nos hubiéramos ido si te disculparas por tu actitud, ¿Ves? Tú con tus estupideces sacas lo peor de mi- expresó como si él no hiciera nada malo

-Tienes razón… perdóname… yo y mi bocota… -dijo bajando la vista

-En lugar de tenerla llena de tonterías… te la puedes llenar con otra cosa- ella se soltó de él- con esto- dijo agarrándose la entrepierna

-Rubeus… no no digas esas cosas… -le dijo incomoda por su comentario- yo no sé de eso…

-¿Y para qué estoy yo?- dijo con prepotencia- Ya te enseñé a besar, sólo me falta hacerte mujer

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA HOLAAAAAAA! :D perdonen la demora soy un relajo! **

**No pensé tardar tanto, pero hoy me dije "de que sale sale" o no facebukeo en una semana!**

**Gracias por leer, comentar, etc etc etc! Pronto llegaremos a la actualidad, esperen un poco paciencia! :)**

**Y bueno cuidense mucho, no se desvelen (se los dice la que luce como novia de mapaches jajaja )**

**Ah y perdón por jamás dejar un mensajín, resulta que tengo el mal hábito de actualizar cuando Morfeo me susurra en los oídos ^/^**

**Nos vemos pronto, espero! Ya veremos con que nos sale Rubeus ¬¬...**

**Alguna idea me dicen... ah y por el momento no Betas para moi... primero quiero tropezar solita y luego pediré una sensei ^.^ chao chao, estoy felizzzzzz de actualizar! Abrazos fuertes y positivos! :D**


	10. Serena y su novio Parte II

**Serena y su novio- Parte II**

Serena y Rubeus se escaparon de la escuela saltando uno de los muros traseros. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Solían hacerlo con tal frecuencia que el rendimiento académico de ambos jóvenes había bajado. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Rubeus un chico aparentemente reservado y pacífico se convertiría en el ser más cruel e insensible. Llegó a Serena con una facha de niño bueno, la llamaba todo el tiempo, la buscaba en la escuela, cuando Zafiro no estaba, él se acercaba a brindarle su compañía, solía tratarla bien, por eso hasta la misma Serena lo buscaba igual, ella no lo amaba, pero si lo quería. No era una persona dada a odiar, podía no agradarle alguien, pero de ahí a odiar, no. Ella no tenía muchas amigas ya que algunas chicas le tenían envidia, hablaban mal de ella y otras no hablaban con ella ya que les daba lata tener que aguantarla cuando estaba triste, así que preferían no acercársele, es así que con el tiempo ella estuvo más y más sola.

En aquel entonces Zafiro empezó a salir con Petzite, lo de ellos fue en realidad porque quisieron darse una oportunidad y terminaron enamorándose, parecían uña y mugre juntos, Serena sabía perfectamente el significado de "dos son compañía, tres son multitud" así que se alejó de ellos poco a poco, ahí fue dónde Rubeus aprovechó para colarse en la vida de la joven.

-Rubeus, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – lo miró sorprendida al ver el lugar

-Ay parásito es que tú eres o te haces – respondió de mala gana - ¿Tú qué crees que se hace en una tienda de tatuajes?

-Es que yo… no me gustan… me dan miedo – murmuró mirando al suelo

-¿Y me vas a despreciar? Claro, yo no te importo. Por más que trato de ser amable contigo, tú siempre echas todo a perder- protestó con ironía, haciéndose la victima

-Rube… perdón, digo Rubeus, perdóname por ser tan torpe, sabes que te quiero – miró al suelo de un lado al otro – está bien ¿Qué elegirás para mi?

-Más te vale- la miró con aires de superioridad- te harás un piercing y para que veas que soy bueno te dejaré que te hagas el tatuaje a tu gusto, ah y pobre de ti que le digas a alguien, esto quedará entre los dos

-Está bien, será como tú digas- él la tomó con poca gentileza de la cintura y la besó, ella sólo se repetía mentalmente una cosa: _imagina que es Darien, _nunca disfrutaba de sus besos, pero temía mucho estar sola y él le brindaba de cierta forma compañía, sin mencionar que la manipulaba insistiéndole todo el tiempo que ella era la mala y victimizándose, también justificaba su comportamiento recalcándole que él siempre trataba de velar por los dos y ella era egoísta.

Entraron a la tienda, los atendió un tipo calvo con los brazos tatuados, desde que vio a Serena, la desnudaba con la mirada. Ella bajó la vista muerta de vergüenza al notarlo. Rubeus la rodeó con un brazo un poco brusco pero disimulando.

-¿En qué les puedo servir? –dijo sin dejar de ver a Serena

-MI novia se hará una perforación y un tatuaje- enfatizó la primera palabra

-¿Y que la niña no tiene voz para hablar por ella?- preguntó extrañado de que Serena no dijera ni una palabra y sólo viera al suelo

-Mira, tú dedícate a tu trabajo y ¡no preguntes ni mierda! – dijo furioso

-Rubeus… por favor… - lo miró suplicante- ya le dijo mi novio lo que queremos- se dirigió al sujeto

-Bien… - miró pensativo a Serena- ¿dónde será la perforación?

-En… - murmuró ella- en…

-En el ombligo, será en la parte superior –respondió rápidamente- que sea de titanio

-¿Qué modelo gustan? –dijo mostrando un catálogo con los diferentes ejemplares disponibles

-Este será- indicó Rubeus, luego de dar una ojeada a la primera página

-Bien y el tatuaje… -en eso sonó el teléfono de Rubeus, este se dispuso a contestar. Serena seguía viendo a todas partes del suelo, con las manos juntas, se notaba incómoda en el lugar. El encargado de la tienda, quien en un principio la veía con perversión ahora la veía con compasión. Le parecía que una chica tan hermosa merecía alguien mejor que el tipo con el que andaba, hasta el notaba a leguas la falta de amor de este último hacia ella.

-Parásito tengo que arreglar un asunto, luego te llamo- dijo Rubeus tomando sus cosas

-Pero yo… ¿no me ibas a acompañar?- preguntó asustada

-Ya no eres una niña, haz lo que acordamos, ya elegí, ahora tú elige lo otro y listo, nos vemos- Serena lo vio salir sin poder dar crédito de ello, aunque no le sorprendía su actitud, volvió a ver al tatuador y le dio una sonrisa fingida

-Dígame Señor… ¿Cómo hago para hacerme el tatuaje?- preguntó quedo

-Mira, acá tengo unos modelos, pero sí traes uno ya, ese puedo hacerlo, sólo elaboro la plantilla y así empezamos- Serena estaba confundida ni siquiera sabía si quería tatuarse

-Hay algo que me gustaría hacerme, el problema es que no lo traigo conmigo- comentó

-Sería que me digas más o menos como es y yo lo dibujo, me explicas los detalles que tiene y listo- respondió ya con un tono profesional

-Es una rosa, la rosa está rodeada por unas hojas- Serena conocía de memoria el dibujo del que hablaba

-¿Así está bien?- le mostró lo que llevaba hecho

-La línea de ese pétalo se hace más curva hacia acá y ahí sale una hoja que más bien parece una línea, lleva en el extremo tanto inferior como superior un especie de camino de estrellas y puntitos- trató de explicar lo más detallado posible

-Déjame ver. Dame unos minutos y te muestro – continuó con su labor, mientras preguntó- Muñeca, ¿En qué colores lo quieres?

-En realidad no sé… el original estaba sin pintar –confesó

-Mmm en ese caso dime tu color favorito y yo me encargo del resto- siguió arreglando los detalles del dibujo

-Me gusta el rojo ¿Será que me quede bien?- murmuró de pronto viendo a la nada

-Si ya verás que sí, eres muy bonita y lo que sea que te hagas te queda bien- Serena se congeló donde estaba, al notar su nerviosismo, le sonrió- Tranquila no te haré nada, no me veas como un asesino, es verdad lo que dije, eres una preciosidad

-Sí le cuento a mi novio, usted necesitará muchas vendas… Señor- enfatizó la última palabra

-No me digas Sr. Me puedes tutear y ¿Tu novio? Puff si a ti te asusta a mí no. Ahora mira ¿qué te parece? – mostró el dibujo y Serena quedó maravillada

-Es… es… justo como lo quería… ¿Cómo hizo?- abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo idéntico que lucía

-Un artista nunca revela sus trucos- cruzó sus brazos en gesto de orgullo a sí mismo- ¿Dónde lo quieres?

-En dónde… no sé…- se quedó pensativa- ya sé en un lugar dónde no duela y no lo puedan ver mis padres

-Pues mira te propongo un lugar dónde sólo tu novio lo podrá ver, pero no te prometo que no dolerá, especialmente si eres sensible

-Bueno… ni modo… -dijo resignada – terminemos con esto de una vez entonces

Se dirigieron a una silla reclinable, color negro. El lugar estaba repleto de cuadros que mostraban tanto fotografías de personas tatuadas como de algunos tipos de perforaciones. Serena al ver una de una foto de una persona con una perforación en la úvula no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa.

-Recuéstate ahí –indicó el tatuador- y no veas las fotografías, mejor concéntrate en mi

-Uy no para eso mejor cierro los ojos- se le escapó, luego se tapó la cara de la pena – perdón dije eso en voz alta

-Tranquila, ya sé que soy feo, pero igual tengo mis admiradoras, así que no me bajas la moral con tu comentario – dijo preparando todo para la perforación

-Lo siento… no quise ser grosera- murmuró viendo al cielo raso

-No tienes que disculparte... ahora no te asustes por lo que te diré. Súbete la blusa – se acercó a ella- ten

-¿Qué es esto? Es una bola de goma, por si quieres algo que destrozar- le dijo con un aire de misterio

-No se tarde por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz

-Tú sólo relájate- limpió la zona y luego acercó la aguja al ombligo de Serena- respira hondo y no te muevas

-Awwww- chilló de dolor al sentir la aguja atravesarle la piel- ¡duele mucho!

-Calma, esto es más rápido de lo que imaginas- terminó de colocar el piercing y luego desinfectó el área

-¡Ya quitese, bestia!- soltó sin pensar- ¡ay perdón es que duele mucho!

-Listo ya acabé- le alcanzó un espejo de mano- mírate te queda muy bien

-Por esa mierdita ¿tanto dolor?- reprochó, el piercing era de barbell con una cuenta plateada en el extremo superior de la cual salían dos puntas de flecha color negro y una cuenta negra en el extremo inferior

-Bueno sí ese no es de tu gusto, cuando cicatrice te lo puedes cambiar. No le hagas caso a tu novio, ponte el que quieras- aconsejó con una sonrisa

-Ahora el tatuaje –murmuró- Creo que está bolita de goma no me servirá- dijo viendo lo destrozada que había dejado la bola

-Ahora tendrás que recostarte y necesito que te levantes la falda, sin albur- el tatuador empezó su labor de pasar el dibujo al cuerpo de Serena, más específicamente su cadera

-¿No se me ve nada, verdad?- preguntaba con pena

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, ya cálmate- contestó el tatuador- mira como se ve, le mostró el diseño ya listo para iniciar

-Creo que es un poco grande- Serena volvió a sentir nervios y para colmo su mirada se clavó en una de las fotografías donde aparecía una chica con piercings en toda la cara

-Ya deja de ver eso, ahora sí empecemos- dicho esto tomó la aguja- No te muevas o esto se estropeará

-Ayyyyyyyy –chilló al sentir el primer contacto, cerró los ojos y retorcía los pies de la incomodidad

Trascurrió el tiempo y al fin completó el dibujo, sin embargo la tortura de Serena seguía porque ahora faltaba rellenar con los colores el interior del diseño. La chica estaba totalmente roja y ya ni se movía, tenía la cara hundida en la silla de tatuar, mientras empuñaba en una mano la bola de goma y con la otra se sujetaba de dónde podía.

-Ya terminamos- dijo al fin- oye, ¿Escuchaste? Ya terminamos… ¿Estás bien?- Serena no contestaba, luego se incorporó lentamente con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que ya no podía contener más

-Me dolió mucho- susurró con un hilo de voz

-Ya terminamos sí y verás que cuando te deje de molestar te va a gustar…- fue interrumpido por Serena, quien se le arrojó a los brazos, en un gesto infantil, empezando a llorar a borbotones

-Me dolió… mucho… me prometí no llorar… pero… no… pue…do…- decía sollozando

-Ya, ya, no llores que me harás sentir como un desalmado, por ponerte en ese estado. Mira que fuiste muy valiente en resistir, muchos hombres no hubieran aguantado tanto como tú- trató de consolarla

-¿De verás lo crees?- lo miró con atención

-Claro que sí. Ten- le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, le explicó los cuidados a tener tanto con el piercing como con el tatuaje, también le contó de sus primeros tatuajes

-¿De verdad te pusiste a llorar?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿Y se burlaron de ti? Qué malos…

-Bueno, pero eso ya pasó. En fin ya vete a tu casa, cualquier cosa que notes extraña me avisas para ver cómo resolvemos y por favor, búscate de novio un hombre de verdad, uno que se quede contigo a tomar tu mano mientras te retuerces de dolor, no uno como ese pelagatos que te deja en segundo lugar - dijo esto mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y le pasaba sus pertenencias

-Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, dio unos pasos y se giró, se acercó nuevamente- me llamo Serena, mucho gusto- ofreció su mano

-El gusto es mío preciosa, Greco a tus órdenes- sonrió y tomó su mano- ya verás que a esa persona le gustara el tatuaje

-Muchas gracias, ¿Te refieres a mi novio? – preguntó sin comprender

-No, ese tatuaje no te lo hiciste por él- le aseguró- lo hiciste por otra persona, estoy seguro que le gustará ¿Cómo se llama?- ella se sonrojó, no imaginó que fuese tan evidente

-Se llama Darien, pero, es un secreto, por favor no le digas a nadie, Greco. Ah y ¿Cuánto te debo?- los ojos le brillaron con mayor intensidad al pronunciar el nombre de Darien

-Nada, princesa, va por cuenta de la casa- sonrió- no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo

-No puedo aceptar eso, tengo que pagarte- insistió apenada

-Ya te dije que no… Y ya vete antes que traiga un megáfono y cuente a todos que aguantaste tanto dolor por ese Darien- la empujó levemente en dirección a la puerta

-Gracias, de verdad. Muchas gracias, Greco. Adiós- se despidió con la mano

-Adiós cuídate y ya verás que el dolor valdrá la pena en unas semanas- terminó de decir y le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

* * *

_**Holaaaaa espero les guste el capítulo mis lectores y digo lectores porque no sé si hay un chico leyendome ¬¬ jeje así que... eso.**_

_**Ya sé que está medio corto, igual espero les guste y acá entre nos nunca me he hecho ninguna perforación ni tatuaje... así que no sé muy bien del tema... u.u. Tuve que investigar un poquito u.u.**_

_**Nos vemos y espero no tardar acá... debo actualizar ES... así que este tardaré un poco en seguirlo ^^' jeje**_

_**Ah y he empezado un 3er fic... pero aun no sé si lo subiré... sólo les contaré que es un Serena- Rini (una situación madre-hija) :D**_


	11. Situaciones

**Situaciones**

-¿Así que no se dio cuenta la tonta? Ay cariño… debes elegir mejor a tus presas- rio la chica de cabello verde

-Ya lo sé. Es que está tan buena la condenada. Sólo la disfrutaré un poco y luego la mandaré al carajo- respondió prepotente

-Eso espero, me molesta compartirte con esa mustia- se rio muy escandalosa mientras acariciaba su pecho

-Ya falta poco para desecharla- besó a la chica pero a la vez la acariciaba con cierta sutileza

-Si quieres te ayudo a que caiga rápido- murmuró cerca de su boca

-Eso sería genial, ¿Ya ves? Por eso sólo tú eres mi reina. Puedo tener muchas sucursales, pero tú eres mi casa matriz- rieron ambos con sorna

SKR-SKR-SKR

Serena caminaba un poco incómoda, la cadera izquierda le ardía debido al tatuaje, pero estaba contenta con el dibujo elegido, con respecto al piercing, estaba tranquila por el hecho de que al sanar podría cambiarlo a su gusto.

Sacó de su bolso su teléfono para asegurarse de que Rubeus no le hubiese llamado, afortunadamente no había ni una llamada perdida. En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Hola Rubeus, ya terminé –saludó rápidamente antes que la regañara por algo

-Perfecto, te veo dónde siempre –cortó la llamada

-Ok… Que extraño… Mejor me doy prisa –murmuró para sí

Caminó hasta llegar al frente de la tienda de antigüedades, el piercing rozaba su blusa, causándole incomodidad. Tenía ganas de quitárselo, por no decir arrancarlo, pero trataba de recordarse que no había aguantado tanto para terminar en nada.

El tatuaje aun le molestaba, la piel de ahí ardía, especialmente al caminar, pero muy en el fondo este tenía un significado especial para ella, era un recordatorio no de Rubeus, sino de Darien y el porqué, era un secreto que pensaba llevarse a la tumba de ser posible.

Ahí estaba, alto, moreno, ojos negros, cabello rojo flameante, pose de "me las sé todas", esperándola el chico que había elegido como remplazo de su amado Darien.

_**Flashback**_

-Serena, ¿nunca te besaste con Darien? –preguntó de repente Rubeus

-No, ya te dije que él tenía novia, yo no soy de andarme interponiendo en... –no había terminado de hablar cuando el chico la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Fue un beso en los labios muy breve. Los labios de Serena le resultaban apetecibles, eran rojos, el labio superior era delgado, pero el inferior era algo carnoso y al besarla comprobó lo que imaginaba, que eran dulces, suaves y tibios.

-Rube… por… por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó sorprendida ante el arrebato de quien consideraba su amigo

-Porque tú me gustas Serena, me gustas mucho –la vio fijamente a los ojos- ya sé que no me amas, ya sé que yo no te gusto, pero quisiera que me dieses una oportunidad para ayudarte a olvidar a tu hermano

-Rube… no sé que decirte. Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos y me resulta egoísta utilizarte para olvidar mis sentimientos por Darien- lo miró

-Serena… sé mi novia –tomó sus manos, la miró suplicante

-Es que no puedo, yo no siento lo que necesitas, además sólo tengo 14 años, soy muy pequeña para eso –se explicó

-¡Por favor Serena! –se arrodilló y la abrazo de las piernas- por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, Serena. Dame una oportunidad

-Rubeus levántate, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije recién? No te puedo corresponder –trataba de soltarse sin lograrlo

-No me importa, Serena mía. Te quiero sólo para mí. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a tu hermano. Él ya hizo su vida, debes pensar en la tuya, por favor Serena bonita. Yo te cuidaré como él nunca lo hizo –insistía en sus súplicas

-Yo…eh… -cerró los ojos y dijo sin pensar en qué se metía- Está bien, acepto ser tu novia

-Serena… -se incorporó y la abrazó de una manera un tanto inapropiada

-Rube… -dijo apartándolo un poco- no te prometo amarte, mi corazón ya tiene dueño y eso no cambiará. Sólo puedo ofrecerte un poco de cariño y compañía, espero que eso sea suficiente para ti

-Lo será… prometo hacerte feliz y cuidarte- dijo volviéndola a besar, Serena sólo podía preguntarse una cosa: _¿Será que así besa Darien?_

SKR-SKR-SKR

-Parásito, ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te portaste bien? –dijo mirándola como cualquier cosa

-Bien, me quedé lo más quieta que pude –respondió quedo

-¿Te dolió? Déjame ver –dijo levantándole la blusa para ver el piercing

-No, no me dolió –mintió, buscaba en su mirada ver en qué humor andaba

-Mmm me gusta como se ve… ¿Pagaste todo? - la miró como pidiéndole cuentas

-Sí sí no te preocupes, todo está pagado. Tenía un dinero guardado, con eso pagué –volvió a mentir

-Ven aquí… -empezó a besarla, ella por más que trataba no lograba sentir algo

SKR-SKR-SKR

-Eres un mal hijo, un día yo ya no estaré -reclamaba mientras batía las claras del merengue que preparaba

-Lo sé madre, lo sé, perdóname es que la oficina me consume por completo. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda me daré una escapada para verte –se excusaba al teléfono

-Espero que así sea o soy capaz de meterte este batidor en la boca, ingrato, mentiroso, mal hijo –lo regañaba- no me importa que ya tengas tu mujer, aun te puedo halar las orejas, así estés más alto que yo

-Madre… te juro que iré a verte… -decía tratando de contener la risa- sabes que te adoro

-Sí claro, adoras más tu oficina que a tu madre o a tu familia- recriminó con un nudo en la garganta- no te importa el dolor que padecí al traerte al mundo, todo lo que he luchado por que tuvieras una buena educación, una familia estable… Sólo piensas en ti…

-Madre, no me regañes. Te juro que pronto te visitaré. Iré a verlos a todos. Tengo que irme, pero entiende que los amo. Dame tiempo que ponga en orden este enredo de oficina en el que trabajo y pronto me tendrás en tu regazo para que me hales las orejas –trató de tranquilizarla

-Ese cuento lo oigo hace meses, mal hijo mío, pero está bien, te lo creeré si así logras conciliar el sueño… -siguió regañándolo- cuídate y por favor no te olvides de tu madre

-No lo hago, Sra. Gruñona… Te amo, salúdame a todos. Dale un beso de mi parte a la pequeña Serena… -pronunció el nombre con suavidad

-Lo haré. Te amo Darien, aunque seas mal hijo con tu pobre madre. Saluda a Rei de mi parte- suspiró dejando a un lado el bowl

-Está bien, ya no te enojes madre, mejor sigue sacando músculos con el batidor -dijo riéndose

-No hables que cuidado terminas con este en tu boca, ingrato –respondió cortando la llamada

SKR-SKR-SKR

-¿Dónde estabas Serena? – preguntó casi regañándole

-En clase… ¿Dónde más? –respondió haciéndose la desentendida

-No, eso no es verdad… Le pregunté por ti a Esmeralda y me dijo que no te había visto -la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¡Ay Esmeralda lengua de manguera!... –chilló de mala gana

-¿Dónde andabas? Espera no me digas… con el duende ese… -la miró con reproche- en serio Serena… ¿Qué ganas con él?

-Oye respeta a mi novio… el hecho de que sea una porquería no significa que lo critiques –soltó sin pensar, luego se tapó la boca

-¿Ves? Me das la razón… Sabes que el miserable es una porquería y aun así pierdes el tiempo con él –la regañó

-Pues yo hago lo que se me pega la gana, y espero que no le vayas con el chisme a mamá –rezongó con las manos en la cintura

-Qué poco me conoces… sabes que yo jamás te delataría con ella aun si estuviera mal lo que haces, sólo te pido que seas cuidadosa con las alimañas que te juntas –explicó

-Ya lo sé… Tengo todo bajo control, no te preocupes hermanito –sonrió y no estaba fingiendo

-Bueno, supongo que la cornamenta de Darien Chiba seguirá creciendo… -murmuró

-¡Zafiro! Calla… pareciera que quisieras que al invocarlo viniera –se quejó- yo diario me esfuerzo por superarlo y tú parece que diario te esfuerzas por recordármelo

-Está bien me callo, cuñada. Vamos a casa que hay mucho que estudiar –empezó a caminar

-¡No soy tu cuñada! Soy tu hermana y la de… Darien… -pronunció el nombre con suavidad- eres terco, le diré a Petzite que te ponga en tu lugar

-Sí nuestra hermana… pero bien que se te derrite la lengua cuando pronuncias su nombre –respondió, ella no dijo más, pero su evidente sonrojo la delataba

SKR-SKR-SKR

**Días después…**

Era temprano en la mañana, Serena estaba en el baño, por el momento tenía tranquilidad ya que Rubeus le escribía hasta las 7 y aun faltaban dos horas.

Estaba de pie frente al espejo, sólo llevaba sus bragas puestas, aun no se acostumbraba a los cambios de su cuerpo, a pesar de la belleza incomparable que poseía, no se creía bonita. Tenía de vez en cuando sus momentos de inseguridad, ese día era uno de ellos; por más que se miraba no lograba descifrar qué era lo que encontraban de atractivo en ella. Se preguntaba el por qué Darien jamás la había visto más que de hermana.

Ella de verdad era hermosa, a dónde iba volvía loco a cuanto chico o incluso hombre la veía. Era rubia, cabello largo, tez blanca, ojos celestes, rostro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, labios rojos naturales con una bonita forma. Su cuerpo era esbelto, sus pechos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, su cintura era pequeña, su trasero era pequeño pero redondito. Era de estatura media, aunque a la par de los hombres de la familia, era baja, por eso solían llamarla pequeña, incluso era un poco más baja que Violeta.

Cada vez que se veía al espejo empezaba viéndose incómoda por no entender qué le gustaba a los demás de ella. Luego le daba tristeza no entender por qué Darien no se fijaba en ella. Y finalmente terminaba de manera inconsciente, comparándose con Rei.

Rei le parecía más bonita, si bien ambas tenían la tez blanca, ella tenía un cuerpo más proporcionado que el suyo, su cabello era negro muy brillante, ojos negros que a veces despedían un leve destello púrpura; aparte de su apariencia física, estaba su inteligencia, elegancia y sobretodo provenía de una gran familia adinerada.

Serena se sentía minúscula al lado suyo, especialmente por el hecho de que fuera la novia de Darien, pues esto, según ella, confirmaba que no era suficiente para él. Lo que ella desconocía era que Darien admiraba la fortaleza que Serena poseía, él no se dejaba llevar por cómo lucía, lo que él adoraba de ella era su espíritu y eso era algo que después de su madre, no había visto en nadie más.

-Como quisiera gustarte Darien –murmuró de repente- será que si supieras… ¿Me verías con el mismo amor con el que te veo yo?

SKR-SKR-SKR

**Mientras tanto…**

-Amor… ya me voy- decía moviéndola suavemente- sólo quería darte un beso antes

-No, quédate… ¿De veraz es necesario que viajes? –dijo arrastrando la lengua a causa de lo somnolienta que estaba aun

-Sí o mi cabeza rodará, es necesaria mi presencia en la reunión- respondió dándole un beso

-No es justo… ya ni desayunar con mi pareja puedo –bufó correspondiendo a sus besos

-Lo sé… lo sé… prometo recompensarte –se inclinó un poco para rodearla entre sus brazos

-Está bien, que tengas buen viaje amor –dijo abrazándolo

SKR-SKR-SKR

-Hola doncella, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –saludó con ternura

-Con ganas de ir a clases, para verte, mi caballero –respondió Petzite

-Tu urgencia, no sería mayor que la mía, doncella –dijo sonando como todo un galán

-Ay Zafiro ya me hiciste sonrojar, amor –se echó a reír

-Esa es la idea, amor. Mejor me doy prisa para ir por ti. Te mando un beso, mi doncella –tiró un beso por teléfono

-Y yo otro, mi noble caballero –siguió riendo y cortó la llamada

SKR-SKR-SKR

Serena se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos panqueques mientras escuchaba la radio y cantaba.

_¿Qué hago con mis labios?_

_Si me ruegan tus besos,_

_¿Qué hago con mis manos?_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso,_

_¿Qué hago con mis noches?_

_¿Qué hago con mis días?_

_¿Qué hago con tu esencia, que se aferra a la mía?_

_Dime, ¿Qué hago yo?_

…

_Hablamos, sólo cuando puedes,_

_Te abrazo al esconder_

_Que no haría para tenerte, _

_A mi lado al amanecer_

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti, no era igual_

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabía amar_

…

_¿Qué hago con mis labios?..._

-Díselo de una vez… -tarareó Zafiro quien llegaba a la cocina

-Zafiro necio… -lo fulminó con la mirada- parece que entre más te digo que no lo menciones, tu insistes en recordármelo

-¿No era así la letra? Vaya, entonces recompuse la canción –habló disimuladamente

-Darien está bien con Rei y yo lo estaré con Rubeus, acostúmbrate hermanito… -explicó tomando la fruta para cortarla en trozos

-Mmm con que estás bien… -murmuró, luego agregó- pero bien que todo lo que cantas pareciera dedicado a mi hermano, nunca te he escuchado algo que sea para el duende

-Yo… -trató de responder sin saber que inventar- Zafi, calladito te ves más bonito

-Como siempre, tengo la razón, cuñadita –se rio, no perdía la oportunidad de llamarle así cada que podía

-Shhh calla, ¡Te escucharan mamá y papá! –volvió a verlo poniéndose el índice en la boca en señal de que guardara silencio

-Bueno ya me callo… cuñada –dijo la última palabra en voz alta riéndose

-Mejor no te contesto, porque veo que hoy amaneciste con ganas de fastidiar –comentó sin verlo, con una sonrisa tonta inevitable

-Oye y ¿A qué debemos que estés en la cocina, hoy? ¿Dónde está mamá? –cambió de tema

-Nada… sólo quería ayudar… Mamá está atendiendo su mini edén allá afuera –trató de sonar seria

-Ayudar… ajá… déjame adivinar… De pura casualidad, ¿No tiene nada que ver la frase mágica "Temporada de ofertas"? –se sonrió ya que sabía que Serena odiaba ayudar en la casa

-¡Dos por uno en zapatos, ropa con treinta por ciento de descuento! –dio un pequeño salto

-Ah… con que era eso… lo sabía… Le saldrás cara a Darien –dijo riéndose

-¿Por qué le saldrá cara? –preguntó Dany al llegar a la cocina

-Ya sabes… como ellos se van a ca… - Serena lo miró como diciendo _"no, no, calla"_- a comprar obsequios en navidad, pues ya sabes que a Serenita le gusta mucho la ropa y bueno, será muy costoso que le compre todo un atuendo

-Ah ya… -respondió Dany- bueno, la princesa lo vale. Lo que quieras, tú sólo pide, ya sabes hija

-Sí papá… por cierto ¿Cómo amaneciste? –se acercó a él

-Muy bien, una dulce voz de ruiseñor me despertó –dijo tomando su rostro y dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Viste que he mejorado mi afinación? –sonrió orgullosa de sí misma

-Cada día cantas como los ángeles, princesa –la miró con orgullo

SKR-SKR-SKR

-Parásito, ¿Cómo han seguido mis regalitos? –preguntó levantándole la blusa

-Está todo bien, he seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones… oye, ¿Por qué ya no me llamas Serena? –lo miró a los ojos

-Porque cualquiera te puede llamar Serena y sólo yo te digo parásito, es de cariño –respondió acariciándole la cintura

-Deja de hacer eso… quedamos en que no tocarías sin mi permiso… -quitó sus manos

-Soy tu novio y creo que mínimo tengo derecho a tocarte, claro, se me olvida que todo tiene que ser a tu manera, sólo piensas en ti –se quejó rodando los ojos

-Eso no es cierto… Sabes que te quiero… sólo te pido que no me presiones, dame tiempo ¿Sí? Te prometo que recompensaré tu paciencia –trató de tranquilizarlo

-¿Estás segura que lo harás? Sabes lo que quiero y siempre que te lo pido, te niegas… -le reclamó rodeándola como buitre rondando a su presa

-Si te digo que haré algo es porque lo haré, yo cumplo con mi palabra siempre –respondió siguiéndolo con la vista

-Eso espero… mira que mientras tú te haces de rogar, tu hermano de lo más tranquilo se tira a su mujer y ni se acuerda de buscarte. Eres patética Serena. Estás enamorada de un tipo que jamás te verá como algo importante, que jamás, óyelo bien, JAMÁS te tomará en cuenta ni de premio de consolación, porque él quiere una mujer, no una imitación, como tú –le dijo con afán de lastimarla

-Si te resulto tan poca cosa… entonces ¿Para qué me quieres de novia? –lo miró con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos aguados

-Porque me da la gana… porque puedo, porque esto –dijo halándola del brazo- se acaba cuando yo lo diga, no cuando a ti te dé por huir

-Le voy a decir a mi papá, para que te ponga en tu lugar –intentó en vano de amenazarlo

-Claro… no podía esperar más egoísmo de ti… Vas a traerles más problemas a los idiotas esos que te recogieron como basura… Vaya manera de pagarles el que te hayan dado de tragar todos estos años… Eso me da la razón… no eres más que un vil parásito… -la miró y la tomó del mentón- No me digas que ahora vas a llorar

-No lo haré… tienes razón en lo que dices…sólo dime una cosa… ¿Cómo se le llama al que anda con parásitos? –lo miró desafiante

-Eres una… -empezaba a decir acercándose amenazadoramente

-Serena… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –interrumpió Esmeralda

-Sí, vamos –miró un momento a Rubeus y luego se adelantó hacia unas bancas

-Quieto tigre… si le dejas una marca a la rubiecita tendrás problemas con la policía –dijo sólo para que él la escuchara

-Ya me estoy hartando –respondió entre dientes- te veo en la noche…

-Cuento con ello –susurró coqueta- sé cómo quitarte el mal humor

SKR-SKR-SKR

Después de la discusión en la secundaria, Serena no vio a Rubeus ni supo de él por el momento. Este se encontraba quitándose el stress a espaldas suya… con Esmeralda.

Serena sin ánimos se dirigió de regreso a casa con intenciones de dormir hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando llegó no encontró a sus padres ni a Zafiro. Arrojó su bolso cerca de las escaleras, se sentó y se empezó a quitar los zapatos, que eran de fajitas. Seguía tarareando la canción de la mañana: _¿Qué hago con mis labios?, Si me ruegan tus besos, ¿Qué hago con mis manos?, Cuando suplican tu regreso_…

De pronto fue interrumpida por el teléfono, pensaba en ignorarlo, pero la insistencia era tal, que se levantó y corrió a contestar.

-Bueno… -dijo con voz agitada- ¡Rayos! Se cortó…

Se dio la vuelta e iba otra vez a las escaleras cuando el aparato volvió a sonar.

-Casa de la Familia Black-Chiba-Tsukino ¿Qué se le ofrece? –trató de sonar más educada

La llamada se volvió a cortar, esto la puso de mal humor. Se dirigió a las escaleras con paso decidido, pero el teléfono por tercera vez sonó. Serena pensaba esta vez ignorarlo, pero estaba tan fastidiada que decidió poner en su lugar a quien la hiciera perder el tiempo. Dio la vuelta y lo levantó soltando no sólo la frustración que ya traía por culpa de Rubeus, sino que también el coraje que le daba que se cayeran las llamadas.

-PERO, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMA Y POR QUÉ NO HABLAN DE UNA VEZ? –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo

-Serena… princesa hermosa, soy yo… Darien –respondió una voz varonil y bastante sensual- tu Darien tonto…

* * *

_**¡AWWW APARECIÓ DARIEN! ¿QUE PASARÁ? CHAN CHAN Xd **_

_**BUENO ACÁ LES DEJO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, PORQUE ME ESFORCÉ POR DEJARLO MMM INTERESANTE, LIGERO Y HABLAR UN POQUITO DE TODO n_n YA SÉ QUE NO HAGO MUCHA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS LUGARES JEJE ES QUE ES ALGO QUE AUN NO DOMINO U.U…**_

_**DIGAMOS QUE ESTOY EN CONSTANTE APRENDIZAJE, SIENTO QUE DESCRIBO MEJOR LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE OTROS ASPECTOS, PERO BUENO CALMA CALMA JEJEJE **_

_**GRACIAS POR PASAR Y NO ME OLVIDEN QUE YO NO LO HAGO, MIENTRAS ME IRÉ A SEGUIR A SRTA. INSPIRACIÓN QUE ANDA CON GANAS DE BAILAR HULA HULA xD**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**_

_**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PROXIMAMENTE ENEMIGO SILENCIOSO Y APRENDIENDO A QUERERTE…. AU REVOIR!**_


	12. Una velada especial

**Una velada especial**

Serena casi se desmaya al escuchar esa voz. Sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba totalmente ruborizada. Se sostuvo de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Serena? Serena… ¿Sigues ahí? –dijo al no obtener respuesta alguna- mmm ¿Serena Marielle?

-No me digas así –lo regañó volviendo en sí- Estoy aquí esperando a que digas a quién buscas

-Así te llamas y pues busco a quien viva ahí –respondió riendo

-¡Ay eres un tonto! ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no me llames así? –frunció el ceño

-Así me quieres, berrinchuda –siguió riéndose- princesa ¿Por qué andas de mal humor?

-Es que peleé un poquito con mi novio –contestó en voz más calma mientras tomaba un banquito para sentarse

-¡¿Noviooo?! ¡¿Quién te dio a ti permiso de tener novio?! –reclamó haciéndola saltar del susto- Aun eres muy joven para eso

-Seee novio… ¿Te lo deletreo? –respondió de mala gana- Y el permiso me lo di sola… Ya tengo 15 años Sr. Chiba, puedo hacer y deshacer cuanto me plazca…

-No hablarás en serio Serena Marielle… ¿Es broma verdad? -insistió

-Es tan cierto como que nos damos besos… y con lengua… ¿Te explico cómo? –presumió de su noviazgo- ¡Y no me llames así!

-¡Así te llamas! ¿Cómo te dan permiso de andarte besuqueando por ahí? Mira Serena… en cuanto tenga tiempo iré a pedirte cuentas por contestona y por andar haciendo cosas que no debes –la amenazó

-El burro hablando de orejas, ay si lo que tú haces con Rei es peor… y ni siquiera están casados, eres un pervertido Darien… -le contestó

-Sí pero yo soy mayor de edad y tú aun eres una niña… -se excusó

-¿Y a mi qué? ¡Yo tendré novio cuando quiera no cuando tú digas, zopenco! –se levantó del banquito y salió al jardín

-Serena… estoy por ir hacia allá para darte unas buenas nalgadas por… por… contestona, besucona, mal hablada, desobediente y presumida –volvió a amenazarla

-No te creo… tú nunca cumples con lo que dices, tonto… -decía mientras una amplia sonrisa surcaba su rostro, los ojos los tenía más iluminados que nunca y toda la sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas

-¿Que no cumplo? Ah con que dudando de mi autoridad… Serena MARIELLE ya verás cuando te deje el trasero morado si no cumplo con lo que digo –respondió

-¿Cuál autoridad? No me hagas reír –soltó una carcajada- ¿Tú y cuántos más? A ver… vente acá hermanito, acá te espero… ¡Y no me llames así!

-Bueno ya verás que te cumplo… ¡Así te llamas! Por eso te digo que… -no terminó de hablar cuando la llamada se cortó

-¿Darien? Aló… aló… Darien menso ¿Sigues ahí? –se quedó en silencio esperando que le respondiera- parece que se cortó…

Serena tomó asiento en el mismo columpio en el que hacía ya 3 años Darien le había dado la mala noticia de su partida, desde ese día no volvió a sentarse en ese lugar, pues le traía recuerdos dolorosos de cuando él la acompañaba a observar la luna, incluso, cierta vez contemplaron un eclipse lunar de principio a fin. Eso fue antes de que llevara a Rei a la casa, luego se fueron distanciando. Esa tarde fue un momento especial, ya que después de tanto tiempo sin verse, habían conversado, discutido y compartido unos momentos, que a pesar de la distancia, la hicieron sentir tan cerca de él. Tenía el teléfono en una mano y la otra apoyada en el columpio, mientras contemplaba el cielo que cambiaba de color por el ocaso.

-Mi amor, qué feliz me hizo escucharte, tu voz es… tan cautivante, sentí la piel de gallina cuando hablaste, cuando dijiste mi nombre, me encanta cómo suena en tus labios. Odio que me llamen Marielle, pero cuando tú lo haces… me siento tan viva, tan plena.

Sí que eres un mañoso –rio levemente- mira que regañarme por tener novio, cuando tú te fuiste con Rei y obviamente duermes con ella, seguro hasta te bañas con ella y yo tengo que fingir que soy feliz por ti.

Quisiera creerte que vendrás, no me importa si a dejarme el trasero azul, o a hacerme enfadar con tus comentarios, sólo quiero verte y poderte abrazar, poder sentir tu aroma, tu calor… Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te amo, en todas estas palabras…

Si supieras que el novio que tengo es una basura… seguro te parecería una idiota por aguantar que me trate como un perro, creo que ni los animales merecen ser tratados así…, pero mi vida no tiene importancia si no te puedo tener, así que no me importa como me trata Rubeus, por una parte siento que si alguien me trata mal, yo me volveré indiferente a los demás, me volveré sin sentimientos y así podré dejarte de amar, pero no entiendo por qué mi corazón se aferra a ti, es como si hubiera sido creado sólo para ti, como si tú fueras mi pasado, presente y futuro, aunque no creo que tú y yo tengamos un futuro, al menos no de la manera en que sueño.

Darien… -susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y que gruesas lágrimas escaparan entre sus pestañas. De repente el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se debatía entre contestar o no, si contestaba, otra vez se llenaría, según ella, de falsas ilusiones, si no era él, se desilusionaría y si no contestaba, tal vez se arrepentiría luego… Decidió arriesgarse y oprimió el botón.

-Serena… princesa… perdón, se me bajó la batería… ¿Serena? –habló Darien

-Aquí sigo… -murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto triste… ¿Dije algo que te lastimara? Si fue así perdóname… ¿Princesa? Dime algo… -insistió preocupado

-No me pasa nada…- suspiró- mamá no está, papá tampoco, Zafiro menos, así que sólo estoy yo, si quieres hablar con tu familia hazlo luego porque no se encuentran –soltó cortando la llamada

-No debí haberte contestado, soy una tonta, ahora más ganas me dan de verte… -dijo llorando- ¿Por qué tenías que meterte en mi corazón? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ella lo ignoró, seguía llorando. Pasaron dos minutos y volvió a sonar, luego cinco minutos, llegaron a pasar veinte minutos y no volvió a sonar. Luego de que se calmó se acurrucó en el columpio y se quedó viendo el cielo, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, tenía su cabello colgando a un lado. Ese día en verdad se estaban tardando en llegar todos, el sol había desaparecido y sólo se veían una que otra estrella entre las nubes. De pronto escuchó el sonido de las puertas delanteras abriéndose, pensó que sería Zafiro, así que no se movió de ahí. Escuchó unos pasos, pero no se quiso asomar, sentía que no podría explicar el porqué de su melancolía.

-Con que ahí estás… Serena Marielle –dijo una voz en tono de regaño

-¿Da… Da… Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí? –se asomó asustada al escucharlo- Seguro estoy soñando…

-Vengo a demostrarte que sí cumplo, me tuve que saltar algunas luces rojas, pero acá me tienes para darte las nalgadas que te dije –explicó acercándose

-Definitivo… o estoy soñando o ya de plano me he vuelto loca y ando escuchando voces -comentó aun no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que veía, él era más alto que ella, la hacía sentir pequeña, no lograba distinguirlo bien, ya que se encontraba en la oscuridad

-Serena ¿No crees que soy yo? Mmm debe ser mi voz, se hizo un poco más gruesa en estos años –murmuró- es una suerte que aun tengo una copia de las llaves de la casa

-¿Para qué vienes? Te dije que no hay nadie… -apartó la vista hacia un punto inexistente a un lado

-Dame lugar –ordenó, ella se incorporó y se movió un poco a su derecha- vengo a sermonearte. ¿Es idea mía o este lugar está más pequeño?

-Vete… -dijo despacio, él se sentó a su lado- Aquí no hay… ¿Qué haces? No me agarres…

-No te haré nada... sólo quiero hablar contigo... –respondió mientras la hacia sentarse en sus piernas

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y bájame que ya no tengo 12 años… tengo 15… ¡15! ¿Entiendes? –hacía ademán de bajarse

-Quieta que ya te dije que tenemos que hablar… -la tomó del brazo y su fuerza de voluntad se fue al espacio exterior

-Rei te debe estar esperando… -susurró, estar tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa- creo que deberíamos dejar esta charla para otro día

-Está en el baby shower de una prima, ahorita mi tiempo sólo pertenece a Serena Marielle, ¿Entendido? –se explicó

-Como sea… ya que no me puedo ir, habla de una vez… -reprochó cabizbaja

-Bien, primero que nada… quiero que me recuerdes desde que edad estás en esta casa –la miró esperando su respuesta

-Desde los 8, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –lo miró sin entender

-Mucho… porque desde que tus pies cruzaron esa puerta –señaló atrás de él- hace 7 años, tú Serena, eres parte de esta familia, eres un miembro más de esta familia, eres mi familia, así que no quiero volverte a escuchar decir o insinuar que no eres nadie

-Ok ya entendí… ¿Viniste sólo para decirme eso? –miró hacia a un lado

-Segundo… -tomó aire- explícame ¿Cómo es eso de que tú ya tienes novio? Y peor aun te besuqueas de lengua con el tipo ese…

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo Darien… Dime, ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera novia?- él se quedó callado unos minutos

-Bueno… sin contar los besos del juego de la botella... mmm… a los 12 años tuve mi primera oficial –comentó con cierto orgullo de sí mismo

-¿Quéeee? ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de reclamarme? Cuando tú has sido más besucón que yo… -protestó

-Pero yo soy hombre… eso es normal -se excusó como si nada

-Lo que me faltaba… ¡Un machista en mi familia! -rezongó

-Bueno, vele el lado bueno, así aprendí a besar. Si vieras como dejaba a mis antiguas novias. A punto de desmayar… -se echó a reír- ¿Tú cuando diste tu primer beso?

-Pervertido… -fue lo único que atinó a decir

-¿Por qué? Oye si es por lo que creo, yo perdí la virginidad a los 17 y sólo he estado con Rei, jamás me propasé con nadie… -le contó sin saber que ese era un detalle que a ella le dolía escuchar- incluso tú eres testigo de que siempre te he respetado y jamás intenté nada perverso contigo. ¿Y tú cuando besaste por primera vez?

-Mi primer beso fue robado… el año pasado… por mi novio actual… -bajó la vista y se sonrojó un poco

-¿Y tú y él ya intimaron? –preguntó observándola detenidamente

-No… él ya quiere… pero, yo no estoy lista. Creo que me odia por eso… -él tomó su mentón para verla a los ojos

-Serena… escúchame bien. Nadie te puede obligar a tener intimidad sin tu consentimiento, si te odia sólo por decir que no, entonces no vale la pena que siquiera pienses en tener algo con él…

Otra cosa… si accedes, espero que tomes las precauciones necesarias, primero por que creo que aun eres muy joven para quedar embarazada y segundo y más importante, no quiero que por una mala decisión te contagies de alguna enfermedad.

Por favor, prométeme que serás cuidadosa en lo que hagas, princesa –la miró fijamente

-Te lo prometo Darien –respondió con suavidad

-Ahora dame un abrazo, princesa. Uno bien fuerte, sácame los pulmones –sonrió. Ella se inclinó y lo rodeó a como pudo con sus pequeños brazos, aunque él era muy ancho para ella y no lo lograba abrazar por completo

-Darien… te quiero… aunque seas regañón, necio y latoso- susurró mientras se inundaba de su aroma y su calor

-Yo también te quiero, princesa… y me encanta que seas contestona, mal hablada y desobediente –murmuró rodeando con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo cuyo corazón, desconocía que bombeaba con más fuerza cerca suyo

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, luego ella se levantó y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Pequeña, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –rompió el silencio

-Sí. Gracias por tus consejos, los tomaré muy en cuenta –respondió en voz baja

-Entremos. Ya está oscuro y quisiera verte –se levantó y le extendió la mano

Miró la silueta de su mano y luego posó la de ella encima, era más pequeña. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, él iba detrás de ella. Entraron y él se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras ella buscaba el interruptor, seguía de espaldas cuando la encendió, tomó aire para calmar los nervios y se giró hacia él. Silencio absoluto.

-Serena… qué bonita estás princesa –comentó asombrado de cuanto había cambiado. La última vez que la vio, ella aun lucía como niña, no tenía pechos, sólo unos botoncitos señal de que estaban empezando a crecerle, su cabello estaba más corto y era un poco más baja

-Gracias. Cállate que me da pena… -bajó la vista. No podía verlo a los ojos, menos al cuerpo. Él estaba más alto y más musculoso que antes, su cabello estaba un poco largo y su voz se había vuelto más gruesa, sus ojos azules seguían teniendo ese brillo que tanto le gustaba

-Que no te dé pena… ¿Y tú? ¿No me dirás que me veo bonito? O ¿Me veo tan mal que no me quieres ni ver? Serena Ma… -se acercó a ella

-Ni te atrevas a llamarme así –lo amenazó- Te ves… bien

-Así… te llamas –dijo lentamente enfatizando la última letra-¿Sólo bien? ¿Nada de espectacular, maravilloso, increíble, magnífico?

-Te ves como un grandísimo tonto, Darien –caminó alrededor de él. Antes no se fijaba en el físico, pero ahora que sus hormonas habían despertado, cada centímetro de él le resultaba exquisito a la vista.

-Pero así me quieres, contestona… -se echó a reír, realmente había extrañado discutir con ella

-Ya qué me queda… -dijo sonriendo, cerca de él sonreír era tan sencillo- siéntate

-Insisto todo está más pequeño… -murmuró tomando un banquito con sus grandes dedos

-Tú eres el que está inmenso, la casa es la misma –tomó otro banquito y se sentó a su lado

-Puede que tengas razón –se quedaron viendo por un momento

-Tienes ojeras –comentó tocando sus párpados inferiores- luces cansado

-Lo estoy… esa oficina se lleva una parte de mi alma diario- cerró un poco los ojos y Serena acarició su frente

-Déjame te hago un masaje –dicho esto, se incorporó y empezó a sobar los hombros de él, los músculos de esa zona estaban duros como roca

-Mmm –ronroneó- qué rico lo haces… -si alguien hubiese entrado hubiera sorprendido a Serena viéndolo con tal amor que hubiesen sido más que evidentes los sentimientos que le profesaba

-Eso lo dices para quedar bien conmigo… -murmuró llevando sus manos a la cabeza de él y masajeando su cuero cabelludo

-Hablo en serio… eres estupenda en esto… mmm… -decía embelesado por el tacto de sus manos en su cansado cuerpo

-Está bien te creeré… -dijo concluyendo su labor y riendo

-Ahora es tu turno –abrió los ojos

-No es necesario, gracias –se volvió a sentar

-Ven aquí -haló el banquito en que ella se sentó

-Darien… rayarás el piso y mamá te matará –se aferró del mismo para no caer

-Dame la espalda –ordenó- y no me discutas

-Necio… -se giró y trató de controlar su corazón, estaba distraída pensando en respirar que fue sorprendida por dos grandes manos que masajeaban sus hombros de manera delicada

-¿Tienes algo debajo? Tu blusa no me deja hacerlo bien… -comentó de pronto

-U… u… una camisola… -tartamudeó sonrojada

-Quítatela –indicó- así lo haré mejor

-No es necesario… que hagas esto. Déjalo así –respondió temblando un poco

-Serena Ma… -amenazó con llamarla de la manera que odiaba

-Está bien, ya voy… -empezó a desabotonar la blusa de su uniforme con dedos temblorosos

-Ahora sí… -tomó con delicadeza su largo cabello, que aun usaba en dos chongos y se lo colocó suavemente hacia adelante

-¡Ay…! -dijo sobresaltada, sus dedos rozándole los pequeños vellos del cuello la hicieron sentir extraña, estaba más roja que un tomate

-Tienes piel de bebé, princesa –murmuró con esa voz que le erizaba la piel

-Grrra-ci-as… -arrastró las palabras, luchaba por controlar su corazón

-¿Qué tal lo hago? Serenaaa… -ella se dejó ir hacia atrás adormecida, él la atrapó para que no cayera

-Quiero un beso… -murmuró con los ojos cerrados

-Besucona… -se rio, ella abrió los ojos y se quedaron viendo, él bajó un poco y le dio un par de besos en la frente

-Gruñón… -susurró, él se quedó un instante con la nariz hundida en su cabello, aspirando ese suave aroma que emanaba, una mezcla de champú de rosas, perfume avainallado y su olor natural

-Darien… no me molesta que te duermas en mi cabeza, pero el ángulo en el que estoy lastima mi espalda, podrías… -dijo suavemente

-No estaba dormido –la ayudó a incorporarse, ella se giró quedando frente a él

-¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? –lo miró jugando con las manos en su regazo

-Lo que quieras princesa –dijo viendo sus manos

-¿Por qué viniste así de repente? Digo… no me molesta que lo hayas hecho, pero… -hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros- no sé…

-Porque me preocupé por ti y como dijiste que estabas sola, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien –dijo tomándole la mano

-Ya sabes que yo siempre ando triste por una cosa u otra… es parte de mí, jamás me haría daño… -dijo llevando la otra mano que tenía libre, al cabello de él y jugueteando con este

-Tu vida es muy importante para que te la quites así por así –acarició sus nudillos

-¿Para quien lo es? –fingió no entender

-Para mamá, papá, Zafiro y… para mí –dijo lo último con suavidad

-Nunca me quitaría la vida… a mí el dolor no me destruye… yo convierto el dolor en energía para salir adelante. No tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado… no sabes todo lo que tuve que aguantar sola… -apartó su mano y se quedó callada

-Serena… perdóname si te hago sentir incómoda. No me quites tu mano –dijo tomándola nuevamente

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa… ¿por favor? –lo miró a los ojos suplicante

-Como gustes, Marielle –pronunció el nombre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-No me digas así… -dijo entre dientes fulminándolo con su mirada amenazadora que lo hacía reír por lo graciosa que resultaba

-Así te llamas –susurró lentamente, intentando imitarla, pero sólo consiguió sonar terriblemente sensual

-Yo no hablo así… tonto –enarcó una ceja- y el hecho de que me llame así no significa que me tenga que gustar

-Sí hablas –acercó un poco el rostro y la vio fijamente- reclama eso a quien te haya puesto así

-Que no –se acercó también viéndolo desafiante- te tengo una solución: no me llames así y ya. ¿Sencillo no?

-A mí me gusta llamarte así… -siguió aproximándose- soy libre de llamarte a como guste

-Eres insoportable… –susurró viendo a cada uno de sus ojos- no te acerques tanto…

-¿Por… qué me alejas? –murmuró- no tiene nada de malo que me acerque

-Porque… te… -dijo suavemente hipnotizada por sus gemas azules

-¿Tú me…? –preguntó pausadamente acercándose más y más, estaban a punto de… cuando el teléfono sonó. El timbre los sacó de esa burbuja de éxtasis, llevándolos de vuelta a la realidad

-Debe ser mamá –corrió a tomar el teléfono que lo había dejado en su lugar al entrar

-No le digas que estoy contigo –le previno

-¿Por qué? Le dará gusto saber que viniste… -preguntó levantando

-No te conviene… -respondió- luego te explico… -ella asintió

* * *

_**Holaaaa amé escribir este cap, de hecho quedó tan largo que lo corté, es decir que faltan unas 11 páginas más que por cuestiones estéticas subiré en otro cap aparte, osea que seguimos en el otro "Una velada especial II" n_n Antes que peguen un salto en la silla o dónde estén jejeje ambos capítulos los subiré en la misma hora! Así que sólo denle clic en la flechita :-P**_

_**Srta. Inspiración hizo de las suyas…**_

_**Considero que es justo darle un reconocimiento especial a la Srta. Mafer alias cardo rosa por su generosa colaboración dándome ideas, escuchando las mías, jajaja, hermanis cardo espero no haberte infartado mucho xD Mil gracias habiba por darme el empujón para salir del bache fanfikero en que estaba :D Este capítulo te lo dedico y espero darme prisa con Aprendiendo a quererte :)**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo estimados lectores y nos vemos en un segundo con la conti de este hermoso e interesante cap Abracitos cardienses! **_

_**Att. Sakura Antoinette **_


	13. Una velada especial II

**Una velada especial II**

-Hola Ma. ¿Dónde están? Ya veo… ¿Zafi? Debe estar en casa de Petz. No, aun no como… Estaba… en la cocina buscando qué cenar. Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes. Cerraré con llave. Sí tranqui, tengo mi silbato a mano, sí, también el bate de beisbol bajo la cama, sí mamá, no te preocupes. Relájate ma, estaré bien. Sí mamá. Lo sé. Hasta luego, un beso. Chao

Cortó la llamada. Lo miró, sonrió, se acercó y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó él tomando su mano como hacía un par de minutos

-Dice que está con papá en casa de un amigo que estudió con él en la universidad y se han quedado platicando. Me preguntó por Zafi. También que si ya había comido. Ah y me dijo que me cuide de los mañosos. Si supiera que estoy con uno, se muere –se echó a reír

-Mientras yo esté aquí, nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, princesa –acarició su mejilla

-Lo sé –asintió- gracias por venir

-No hay de qué –sonrió, bajó la vista y vio sus pies- ¡Serena Marielle mira como andas esos pies!

-Ah me ensucié… ¿Qué tiene? –respondió como si nada- no me llames así, ton-to

-Mira cómo andas esas medias… llenas de hierba y tierra ¿Eso te parece poco? –frunció el ceño

-Siempre las dejo así y nadie me dice nada… -comentó restándole importancia

-No me digas que mamá aun lava tu ropa –entrecerró los ojos

- Sí te digo, Dariencito ¿Por? –ladeó la cabeza y subió una ceja

-Sin vergüenza… para andar de besucona sí eres grande, pero no para lavar tu ropa –la regañó

-Ay ya calla, ¿Por qué tienes que meter a mi galán en esto? –cruzó los brazos

-No te hagas la ofendida, mira cómo eres. Dejé a mamá a tu cargo y sólo sabes aprovecharte de su gentileza –insistió

-No es mi culpa ser tan adorable y yo no me aprovecho de nadie. Se llama ser agradecida con lo que recibes, Darien. Dame un segundo que me iré a cambiar –dijo levantándose, él la tomó de la muñeca

-Serena mira qué flaca estás, debes alimentarte mejor –murmuró tocando su brazo

-Yo estoy bien así. Ya vuelvo. No tardo. No te vayas a ir –lo miró, él asintió

Serena se dirigió a las escaleras llevando su blusa del uniforme, tomó su bolso y zapatos, subió yendo a su habitación. Aun faltaba para que llegaran Dany y Violeta, eran las 6:40 pm y ellos llegarían a las 9:30 pm. Zafiro todavía no llegaba, pero no era raro, siempre se quedaba donde Petzite un buen rato y a veces regresaba a las 10.

Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, en la prisa que llevaba la soltó para cerrar, pero esta quedó medio abierta. Después, arrojó al suelo sus cosas, empezó a quitarse la camisola, luego la falda y después las medias, quedándose en su ropa interior color púrpura. Se colocó un pijama color celeste con fucsia compuesto por short y camisa de tiras, usualmente se quitaba el sostén, pero como estaba Darien en la casa, no se lo quiso quitar.

Salió a toda prisa, pues no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto cerca, al salir chocó con él, quedando abrazados.

-Ayyy ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía en la cocina –ella estaba un poco de puntillas y él tenía sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella

-Nada… -dijo un poco serio- sólo quería asegurarme que no hubiera ningún mañoso acá arriba

-¿Qué crees? Ahora sí hay uno y me está agarrando mis bragas, ¿Te importaría? Me estás lastimando un poco… -murmuró bajito, al agarrarla de la cintura había halado un poco el short de la pijama junto con la orilla de sus bragas

-Perdón… -quitó las manos de su cintura, dejándola suavemente con los pies totalmente apoyados en el suelo- oye escuché que no has cenado… si quieres te preparo algo

-¿Tú? ¿A poco sabes cocinar? –lo miró sorprendida

-Claro que sé, Rei me enseñó… De hecho fue uno de sus requisitos para vivir juntos –comentó

-Ya veo… no es necesario que hagas nada para mí, así sirve y hago dieta –pasó su mano por su vientre evidentemente plano

- ¿Dieta…? Nada de eso… ¡Ni hablar! Vamos que ya te dije que debes alimentarte mejor –la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina

-¡Bájame tonto! ¡¿Por qué siempre me quieres obligar a hacer tu voluntad?! ¡No comeré! ¡No quiero! Es MI cuerpo y yo decido lo que hago con él… ya mejor vete a tu casa ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Darien tonto! –protestaba mientras agitaba los pies cubiertos por unas pantuflas de conejo

-No te bajo, Serena Marielle ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan lista como tú, crea en esas absurdidades? Mira con qué facilidad te cargo, ¡No pesas nada! ¿Y quieres matarte de hambre? –la regañó llevándola en brazos como muñeca. Cuando llegaron a la cocina la bajó y ella saltó hacia él pegándole con las manos

-Lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo es asunto mío, zopenco –protestaba con la respiración agitada

-No actúes como niña ¡Basta! –decía tomándole las manos, agarró sus muñecas con una mano y mantuvo sus brazos suspendidos en el aire.

-Tú eres el que está actuando como un patán, grandísimo zopenco… -decía meneándose de un lado al otro tratando de zafarse

-Preocuparme por tu salud no es ser patán… -se excusaba- oye, un momento… ¿Qué tienes ahí en tu vientre?

-No es nada –dijo rápidamente tratando de soltarse, logró zafar una mano y rápidamente se cubrió la cintura, que había quedado expuesta por el forcejeo

-Serena… enséñame, anda –soltó su otra mano- quiero ver…

-Prométeme que no le dirás a mamá sí… -lo miró con recelo

-Lo prometo, tranquila. Enseñame –la animó a mostrarle

-Es un… piercing… -subió su blusa lentamente dejando ver el objeto

-Traviesa… -murmuró al verlo- ven aquí- la tomó de la cintura, la subió a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en un banquito para poder observar mejor su descubrimiento

-No le digas a nadie, en casa no saben que lo tengo… ni siquiera Zafi –comentó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

Lo que hizo después, ni la misma Serena lo hubiese esperado… Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño artículo y lo movió de un lado a otro, levantó el extremo para inspeccionar debajo de este. Pasó su dedo por alrededor de la perforación, luego alrededor del ombligo. Serena sentía que se volvía gelatina al sentir sus dedos tocarla y eso que no lo hacía con intenciones secundarias. Luego acarició su vientre y la miró.

-Serena… mira como estás… totalmente plana. Creo que no estás comiendo nada, ¿Verdad? –la miró a los ojos, preocupado

-Sssí… -aclaró su voz- digo, sí como, el problema es que no engordo de la panza, sólo de otras áreas y no preguntes cuáles que no te lo diré

-No te iba a preguntar eso… Estaba pensando que el día que decidas tener hijos, no sé dónde cabrán, si eres tan pequeña –miró su vientre, pensativo, ella miró un momento hacia arriba como pensando en que diría y luego lo miró

-Darien… yo no pienso en tener hijos ni ahora ni nunca… así que por eso no te preocupes –comentó esta vez seria

-Eso lo dices por que aun eres muy joven…, pero estoy seguro que cuando crezcas querrás tener muchas Serenitas con tu novio –dijo mientras bajaba la orilla de su blusa

-Darien. Hablo en serio… No bebés ni ahora ni nunca, con nadie -puntualizó

-Está bien como tú digas, pero quisiera que estuvieras equivocada. Bueno, dime ¿Qué te preparo princesa? –cambió de tema

-Nada. No quiero nada… -apartó la vista

-A ver quieres… ¿Una hamburguesa? ¿Un sándwich? ¿Macarrones con queso? ¿Burritos? –preguntó tomando su mano

-No es necesario, ni siquiera tengo hambre –mintió, pero su estómago la traicionó al hacer ruidos

-Mentirosa… -ambos se echaron a reír

-Está bien. Aceptaré que me prepares algo ¿Sabes hacer sopa de pollo? –jugueteó con su negro cabello

-Claro… Entonces eso será, sopa de pollo para la princesa –la ayudó a bajar de la mesa y la abrazó

-Si quieres te ayudo… -murmuró acurrucada en su pecho

-Bueno manos a la obra –se acercó a la refrigeradora y abrió la puerta- ¿No sabes si mamá tiene pollo?

-Supongo –se encogió de hombros- verduras sí hay, siempre tiene. De eso sí estoy segura

-Deben estar debajo -se inclinó un poco, al hacerlo movió un yogur que Zafiro había dejado sin terminar y con la tapa a medio cerrar, luego se incorporó y el desastre latente ocurrió, el yogur cayó a un lado empapándole la camisa -¡Mierda!- exclamó

-Darien tonto… -Serena se retorcía de la risa, hacía mucho que no reía así- eres un torpe

-Serena Marielle ¿No lo habrás hecho a propósito? –la miró fijamente

-Ay no ay no –decía sosteniéndose el vientre muerta de risa, ni siquiera la mención de su segundo nombre la hizo enojar

-No quieres un abrazo… princesa… -dijo entre dientes, caminó hasta la mesa y colocó las verduras y el pollo

-Nah… paso… Además no serías capaz de ensuciarme sabiendo que mamá es la que lava mi ropa –le sacó la lengua

-Sin vergüenza –la miró serio, luego no pudo evitar sonreírle, al ver el brillo que tenían sus ojos de tanto reír

-Envidioso… ¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver a la habitación de mamá, creo que había guardado una ropa tuya que no te llevaste cuando te mudaste. En el baño hay toallas limpias por si quieres lavarte los brazos –caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres, él se fue hacia el baño

Serena se acercó a un mueble con gavetas y se sentó en el suelo, para buscar en las últimas la ropa que era de Darien y que Violeta había guardado ahí. Tomó una camiseta blanca y un par de jeans azul marino. Los contempló un momento pensando en que aquellas prendas habían tocado la piel de su amor, acarició levemente la tela con sus manos, el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo, creyó que él se lavaba los brazos y sin pensarlo tomó la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y lo que vio le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo. Ahí estaba Darien de espaldas con su increíble anatomía, sin rastro alguno de tela que lo cubriese. Ella contempló cada parte de los músculos de su espalda bajando la vista poco a poco, justo cuando iba a llegar a ver sus glúteos, él, sintiendo el aire entrar por la puerta se giró sorprendido para ver que había sucedido.

-¿See...rena? Princesa… –murmuró incómodo al verla ahí. Ella estaba muda ante lo que veía, totalmente ruborizada, desde el cuello hasta la frente y orejas. Dirigió fugazmente su vista a sus brazos y pecho, luego a sus apetecibles abdominales, no se atrevió a ver su entrepierna, así que saltó la vista hacia sus fuertes piernas y bajó la mirada completamente de golpe al suelo.

-Da…da… Darien yo… te… yo… yo…. Te traía… ropa limpia… -titubeó evidentemente nerviosa y otra vez experimentando esa sensación que tuvo en la cocina cuando él la masajeó- te… yo… yo… te… -tragó saliva y trató de controlar su respiración- te dejó aquí la ropa- puso la ropa en un banco cerca del lavabo, giró rápido y salió cerrando despacio la puerta

Se dirigió a la cocina y se dejo caer pesadamente en un banquito, apoyó los codos en la mesa, se tapó el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza, se quedó así unos minutos.

-Eh… Serena… -escuchó decir de repente a Darien- princesa yo… -quiso poner su mano en el hombro de ella, pero no se atrevió

-No me digas nada… -murmuró- Me da mucha pena… debí haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar… Discúlpame…

-Serena, no te preocupes. Además el que debería tener pena soy yo porque me viste… expuesto… -rio un poco

-Ni siquiera te puedo ver a los ojos –seguía con las manos cubriéndose el rostro

-Ya… olvida eso… ven, preparemos la cena –tomó su mano haciéndola levantarse

-Ayúdame a cortar las verduras y yo prepararé el pollo ¿Te parece? –la miró, ella sólo asintió y sacó de una cajón un cuchillo- Serena… mírame

-Ya te dije que no te veré a los ojos –respondió quedo

-Princesa… me haces sentir como si haberme visto haya sido el peor sacrilegio que has hecho con tus ojos… -dijo acercándose

-No… no es eso… todo está en dónde debería estar… -murmuró ruborizándose otra vez- ¡Qué cosas me haces decir, tonto!... mejor preparemos la famosa sopa de pollo

-Está bien –se sonrió por lo que iba a decir- Serena Marielle…

-¡No me llames así! –protestó enfocando su vista en sus ojos- Ya te dije que… no lo hagas… -bajó el tono de voz

-Sabía que me mirarías si te digo… ¡Como te llamas! –se echó a reír

-Mensito… -sonrió cortando las verduras- contigo no se puede…

-Sólo quiéreme y ya, manzanita –murmuró con suavidad, sin saber que ella ya lo amaba como no tenía idea

-Eso lo veremos, Dariencito, lo veremos… -dijo sonriéndole

Cuando la sopa estuvo lista, Darien la sirvió en dos platos hondos, uno para él, otro para Serena. Se sentaron a la mesa uno al lado del otro. Comieron la sopa acompañada con pan y queso crema.

-¿Qué tal está, princesa? –preguntó observándola detenidamente mientras ella degustaba la sopa

-Mmm sabe rico, me gusta. De veras sabes cocinar bien. Te felicito –lo miró sonriendo

-Gracias. Me alegra que te guste –le deleitaba ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban siempre

-Oye… no me dijiste porqué no querías que mamá supiera que estás aquí –recordó

-Ya te dije que no te convenía. Primero, porque si se entera que estabas triste, te bombardeará con preguntas, hasta sacarte el motivo de tu tristeza; segundo, si se entera que vine y no me vio, me matará, por no haberla esperado –explicó

-Entendí lo primero, pero ¿Por qué a mi me perjudica que te mate por no haberla esperado? –preguntó sin comprender lo que decía

-Vaya Serena… pensé que me querías y te importaba lo que me pasara –reclamó viéndola

-¿Me estás reclamando? –ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión- Creo que a quien debería importarle lo que te pase es a Rei, después de todo ella es tu concubina

-Bueno eso es como que digas que tu vida sólo sea incumbencia de la cosa esa que tienes de novio –dijo tratando de que no sonara a reclamo, pero sí lo parecía

-¿Cosa? Ten más respeto… mi Rubeus es un amor conmigo ¿Eh? –mintió- Dime… acaso ¿Mi vida te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa, si no me importaras no habría venido en cuanto presentí que estabas mal –la miró fijamente a sus ojos azul cielo

-Gracias… por, preocuparte… perdón si soy grosera a veces… Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me cuiden –su voz se quebró al final

-Serena… ahora tienes quienes se preocupen por ti. Ya no quiero verte triste –la miró con ternura

-No lo estoy, ya no pasa nada –sonrió y siguió comiendo pan en silencio

-Oye insisto… todo aquí está más pequeño… -dijo de repente- mira está camisa, apenas y me queda –ella lo observó y pudo notar lo guapo que lo hacía ver, le quedaba tallada al cuerpo, su cabello un poco humedecido por el breve baño que se dio, lucía brilloso y hacía resaltar esos maravillosos ojos que poseía

-Te… te… te queda bien –tartamudeó viéndolo y tratando de disimular sus sentimientos

-Gracias –la miró- tienes migajas de pan –murmuró pasando su índice alrededor de sus labios, que sin querer rozó levemente haciéndola estremecer

Terminaron de cenar y Serena se empezó a sentir acongojada, pues eso significaba que la hora de que él se marchara, estaba próxima. Trataba de contentarse pensando que lo importante era que, si bien no la amaba como ella a él, al menos la quería un poco y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Sabía que las horas de nostalgia que vendrían serían una tortura inimaginable, pero no era la primera vez que tenía que resignarse a verlo irse.

-Serena… ¿En qué piensas tanto? –preguntó mientras lavaba los platos y ella estaba sentada en silencio encima del gabinete de la cocina con los pies colgando

-Mañana ya no estarás aquí… ¿Con quien pelearé? –murmuró despacio

-Tú siempre encontrarás con quien pelear, berrinchuda –se rio secándose las manos, se detuvo al verla ahogando el llanto y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos

-No se trata del hecho de pelear, es con quien lo haces –susurró con dificultad

-Serena…. –suspiró- trataré de llamar más seguido, lo prometo –se acercó a ella

-No prometas… lo que no sabes si cumplirás –se apartó con la palma de la mano las lágrimas

-No llores princesa –tomó sus manos y besó delicadamente sus humedecidas palmas

-No estoy –sorbió su nariz- llorando, sólo… sólo… ¡No quiero que te vayas! –se abrazó a él y se echó a llorar

-Tranquila pequeña, ya –acariciaba su cabello- sé que no hay nada que pueda decir para que te tranquilices –tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con sus pulgares apartó sus lágrimas, besó su frente un par de veces- perdóname, mi hermosa princesa

-Darien… -dijo con voz ahogada- te quiero mucho –no tenía el valor para decirle que lo amaba, su miedo al rechazo era abismal

-Pórtate bien, trataré de llamarte lo más que pueda –se separó un momento para alcanzarle un vaso con agua, aunque en ese momento, nada la animaría más que escucharle decir "me quedo contigo"

-¡No quiero agua! Se supone que digas "yo también te quiero" –apartó el rostro y bajó de dónde estaba bruscamente

-Ya lo sabes… Vine hasta aquí sólo por ti, para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, sin importarme que casi me levanta como naipe un furgón, me le escabullí a un policía de tránsito, casi masacro a un pobre e indefenso chihuahua… -ella colocó sus dedos en sus labios

-Necesito que lo digas… por favor –su voz se quebró- por favor…

-No tienes que pedirlo –la abrazó fuertemente- te quiero princesa –besó su cabeza justo dónde su cabello se dividía para formar sus moños

-Perdóname por ser tan ridícula… -dijo con voz pausada

-No pienso eso, jamás he pensado eso de ti –susurró con la mirada inexpresiva viendo hacia un punto indefinido en el cielo raso

-No importa si no me llamas… pero, no olvides llamar a mamá de vez en cuando… Ella de verdad te extraña mucho –dijo apartándose de él, cabizbaja

-Lo sé… Mírame… -ella levantó la vista- espero que me perdones porque sé que hace tres años, te lastimé al irme, no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de ti… por eso, por eso te ruego que antes de irme, me regales una sonrisa, así podré conciliar el sueño tranquilo, sabiendo que al menos…, al menos nuestro encuentro termino bien

-Te quiero tontito gruñón –le sonrió con ternura, él la volvió a abrazar

-Yo también manzanita besucona –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Caminaron hasta la sala, tomados de la mano. Serena trataba de no mostrarle ni su amor ni su dolor. Él trataba de no decir nada que pudiera lastimarla.

-¿Qué pasó con los jeans que te di? –preguntó de repente

-Ah… ¿Me creerás que no me quedaron? ya no me entran. Los dejé en el baño. Igual no me ensucié mucho el pantalón. Te dejo mi camisa para que practiques el lavado con ella –rio un poco

-Estás gordo –se rio también- deja de comer tanto o no pasarás por las puertas luego

-No es gordura –frunció el ceño- es pura fibra muscular –presumió mostrando sus abdominales y dándose palmadas

-Y la presumida soy yo… -fue lo único que pudo decir, al casi babearse por verlo- seguro estás aguado –dijo sin pensar

-Claro que no… -arqueó una ceja- siente, toca y comprueba que están como dijiste antes "en dónde deberían estar" –se acercó a ella

-Ok… -colocó su mano deslizando sus dedos por aquellos músculos tentadores- te falta un poquito más

-Envidiosa –ambos rieron, caminaron hasta la puerta, ella la abrió y lo miró

-Bueno… -suspiró- Dariencito hasta acá te puedo acompañar… Cuídate, cúmplele a mamá y saluda a Rei de mi parte

-Hasta pronto, princesa –volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, ella otra vez quedó de puntillas- tú también cuídate, no abuses de mamá y espero que mantengas a la cosa de tu novio bien domesticado…, digo portado

-Grosero… ni lo conoces –dio un manotazo en su brazo

-Ya habrá tiempo para inspeccionarlo. Antes que se me olvide… -la miró- que esta visita quede en secreto ¿Te parece?

-Por mí no hay problema. Gracias por venir –respondió suavemente

Darien le dio varios besos en las mejillas, ella se rio y lo vio caminar hacia su auto. Ella se acercó un poco a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Cierra bien, Serena Marielle! –gritó entre risas

-¡Tonto! –sacó la lengua y lo vio marcharse, llevándose con él, sin saberlo, su corazón

-Adiós mi amor, te amo mi vida –susurró para sí misma

* * *

_**Hola otra vez, debo confesar que en la parte dónde ella estaba pensando en que él estaba por marcharse, lloriquee un poquito, creo que hay partes de la historia que me llegan tanto que me oprimen el corazón u.u…**_

_**Quería aprovechar para preguntarles ¿Uds cuáles creen que sean los sentimientos de Darien? ¿La ama o sólo es cariño lo que siente? Me gustaría saber su opinión…**_

_**Otra cosa ¿Qué apodo (que no sea muy fuerte) le pondrían a Rubeus? Yo sólo tengo duende o troll jajaja díganme uds, pero, que no sea muy fuerte, creo que se puede insultar sin caer en los extremos… :)**_

_**Nos vemos pronto y otra vez Gracias Mafer Rinkalukushi xD**_

_**Saludos a mis lectores y espero que Srta. Inspiración se porte bien o sufrirá un ataque de cardo-virus **_


	14. Yo acá, tú allá

**Yo acá, tú allá**

Serena cerró la puerta principal, usualmente ponían varios seguros, pero como no habían regresado los demás, sólo cerró con llave. Tomó de una gaveta el silbato que se suponía usara en dado caso que alguien irrumpiera y así alertar a los vecinos. Terminó de guardar los platos y demás enseres de cocina que Darien había utilizado cuando preparó la cena.

Limpió la mesa y todos los lugares dónde había pasado cuando se ensució de yogur.

En el baño tomó las toallas, se las acercó a la nariz y al sentir el perfume de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

Tomó la camisa y la llevó al cuarto de lavado, la puso en la lavadora; mientras tanto aseguró la puerta trasera, revisó las ventanas, se aseguró que el teléfono estuviese bien conectado. No era que tuviese miedo, pues cuando vivía con sus padres biológicos, su madre casi siempre estaba ebria y su papá pasaba todo el día en el trabajo, llegando a casa hasta bien entrada la noche por lo que era igual a estar sola. Sus precauciones eran más que todo para la tranquilidad de Violeta y Dany.

-Domesticar a Rubeus –murmuró mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres a dejar los jeans que no había necesitado Darien- ¡Ay mi amor, qué cosas dices!

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya. Aun no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido.

Se acercó al espejo y empezó a contemplarse con otros ojos. Sonreír le era inevitable.

-Darien dice que soy bonita. Debo de recordar sus consejos… Primero: Soy parte irremplazable de esta familia. Esta… es mi familia. Segundo: No debo ceder ante las exigencias de Rubeus, si no quiero aún, no puede obligarme, porque es mi cuerpo y la que decide por él, soy yo. Si accedo a dar ese paso, debo asegurarme de cuidarme, no sólo porque prevención es salud, sino porque yo no quiero tener bebés ni ahora ni nunca, a menos... que sean de… Darien. Eso no pasará obviamente, pero si tuviera hijos el único apellido que aceptaría para ellos sería Chiba.

Darien… este día no pudo haber terminado mejor, viniste…, viniste a verme, a mí… sólo por mí… Y eso me ha hecho amarte mucho más.

Se dirigió al baño nuevamente para cepillarse los dientes y miccionar. Estando ahí, recordó lo que había tenido el deleite de ver y volvió a tener esa extraña sensación experimentada ante el roce de sus dedos en los vellos de su cuello al masajearla, el tacto en su cintura, la sensualidad de esa masculina voz, el toque en su ombligo, las caricias sutiles a su vientre; el roce a su labio inferior para quitarle los restos de pan de la boca. La sensación fue como un ligero estremecimiento en su vientre, una especie de calor que no había sentido antes.

-Qué sensación tan extraña… de repente siento que hace calor aquí. No puedo creer que te vi sin ropa… bueno, sólo me faltaron ciertos lugares… ¿Por qué aparte la vista? Te veías tan hermoso sonrojado, supongo que sólo Rei te ha visto desnudo… -hizo una pausa y luego abrió la boca en forma de O - ¡No puede ser! ¡Estuve a punto de besarte! Casi te lo digo… ¡Estúpido teléfono! Pero… pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? En realidad perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio… Tienes un efecto en mí impresionante.

No. No debo de pensar en ti… No debo hacerme falsas ilusiones, sólo termino sufriendo y… mejor me voy de aquí…

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua para refrescar el repentino incremento de su temperatura corporal, luego fue a su habitación. Hizo zapping un rato, hasta quedar en un canal de cocina, dónde preparaban pasteles temáticos. Se quedó viéndolo sin mucho interés, de vez en cuando miraba su bolso, esperando que le dieran ánimos de hacer la tarea, aunque como siempre no le darían hasta al día siguiente, lo que no era bueno, considerando el mini infarto que sufría al tratar de hacerlas una hora antes de ir a clases.

Media hora después, se levantó y fue por la camisa de Darien que ya debía estar lista. Volvió a su habitación. Echó cerrojo a la puerta, apagó la televisión, puso la camisa en la cama y se sentó a un lado; luego de contemplarla un instante, una idea cruzó su mente. Se quitó la blusa del pijama, luego se incorporó y bajó el short, desabrochó el brasier, lo arrojó al suelo junto al resto de la ropa y se colocó la camisa de Darien, soltó sus chongos y dejo caer su larga cabellera. La camisa le quedaba inmensa, pues el dueño era mucho más grande.

-Bueno… a dormir, mañana haré esa aburrida tarea –dijo con una ligera sonrisita

Se metió en la cama y se acomodó entre las mullidas sábanas, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Rubeus, pero este no respondió, así que lo apagó y se dispuso a dormir. Al acomodarse boca arriba, levantó el cuello de la camisa y para su sorpresa, aún tenía el aroma de Darien, aspirando esa esencia tan amada, se rindió ante el sueño.

Zafiro regresó a las 10: 15, Serena ya estaba dormida. Dany y Violeta volvieron a eso de las 11. Como asumían que Serena ya dormía, no la fueron a ver, de otra manera se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Tuvo una noche tranquila, soñando cosas inexplicables, entre estos sueños, se veía acercándose a Darien y devorándolo a besos, entregándosele en cuerpo y el alma.

Al día siguiente, otra vez se encontraba en el baño, sólo que esta vez no sé sentía menos que Rei. Llegó a sopesar que si las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo diferente, ella podría haberle gustado a Darien, sólo que llegó demasiado tarde a su vida. No conseguía imaginar cómo sería su relación con él si fuera su novia, pero presentía que discutirían con frecuencia, ya que Darien podía ser bien terco y necio en ciertos aspectos, sin embargo, a pesar de sus defectos, en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y la valoraba mucho. Esto le hizo ver la abismal diferencia entre el trato que recibía de Darien, del que recibía de Rubeus.

Entendió que no estaba bien que él se refiriese a ella de la manera en que lo hacía, menos que quisiera tomar las decisiones por ella o que le exigiera mucho y entregara poco. En realidad siempre fue consciente de ello, sólo que lo dejó pasar por alto todo ese tiempo debido al desánimo en el que vivía al no tener cerca lo único que anhelaba su corazón. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía ponerle un "hasta aquí" a Rubeus antes que su maltrato verbal, derivara al maltrato físico. Nuevamente resonó en su mente el consejo indirecto de Darien: "Domesticar a Rubeus". No tenía la más remota idea de cómo llevar a cabo tal proeza, pero lo que sí sabía era que no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada de esa forma tan cruel e injusta. Ese día hablaría con Rubeus y le pondría las cosas en claro.

-Darien…, mi cielo, hoy tu manzanita será muy fuerte y no se dejará amedrentar –murmuró con el corazón rebosante de amor por el único hombre al que pertenecía todo su ser

**Mientras tanto…**

**Pov Darien**

Entre dormido y despierto, me levanté de la cama. Rei ya no estaba, tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para preparar la Junta General del mes. Su jefe es un maldito viejo explotador. Muero por obtener el puesto que siempre he querido, para que así Rei pueda mandar al demonio a "Rajuela" y conseguir un empleo más digno. Por más que la quise persuadir de que yo podía hacerme cargo de todos los gastos de la casa, se niega a aceptar ser… ¿Cómo dijo?... Ser una floja y mantenida.

¡Cómo es la vida!, yo pensé que viviendo juntos todo sería maravilloso. Disfrutaríamos de nuestro amor sin restricciones y ahora de tanto ajetreo y trabajo, creo que hasta "Dariencito" está tendido y frustrado en un rincón sin recibir atención alguna. No es que quiera pasar metido en la cama con ella todo el día. Es sólo que siento que a ambos la libido se nos fue al carajo por culpa de la rutina. Tal vez es idea mía, o eso quiero pensar… Aunque el espejo me recuerda que el cansancio laboral cotidiano, me tiene hecho un zombie ambulante.

Me dirijo a la cocina a preparar una rápida taza de café, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver en el cuenco de frutas, una solitaria manzana roja, muy roja, cómo las mejillas de la pequeña Serena. La princesa debe estar en sus años dorados, sin preocuparse por nada más que por aprobar sus materias y seguir luciendo tan hermosa como siempre. Siento ganas de llamarle, pero soy tan olvidadizo, que se me pasó por alto pedirle su número móvil. Llamaría a casa, pero cuando me acerco al teléfono, veo el reloj y recuerdo que se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar. Será hasta en la noche, si no vengo muy cansado…

Ya en la ducha, siento la helada agua congelarme el trasero. Olvidé colocar el agua caliente. Viene a mi memoria lo sucedido ayer. Aún recuerdo los pequeños y dulces par de ojos celestes viéndome con… ¿Asombro? ¿Maravilla? ¿Horror?, ese rubor que todo el tiempo cubre su rostro, las manos temblorosas sujetando la ropa para mí y yo completamente tímido al darme cuenta que me ha visto en esas condiciones… ¿Por qué me preocupó tanto eso? No lo sé… no debería…

Sigo duchándome a la velocidad de la luz, antes que se me haga tarde y me toque toparme con un endemoniado embotellamiento a la hora punta.

Salgo de la ducha, me coloco la toalla y me voy a la habitación a vestirme, mientras ajusto mi corbata, recuerdo que hace unos meses, Rei solía ayudarme a colocarla, ahora apenas y nos vemos. Todo cambió el día en que sus padres se divorciaron. Mi suegro, seducido por una mujer con decencia cuestionable, rompió relaciones con su esposa e hija. Ann, la mamá de Rei, decidió irse a los Estados Unidos a rehacer su vida cerca de su familia materna. Luego ambos empezamos a trabajar como locos para poder llevar la vida que siempre planeamos tener, aunque eso implicara sacrificar nuestro tiempo juntos. Rei ya no contaba con el respaldo económico que recibiría de su padre al cumplir los 22 años.

Rei, mi pobre novia, se la pasa tan estresada y cansada que no ha notado que traje una camiseta a casa y desapareció una de mis camisas. Nuestra vida ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba.

**En casa de los Black…**

Violeta preparaba el desayuno, Dany se estaba arreglando para ir a trabajar, Zafiro destilaba amor por teléfono con Petzite y la princesa de la casa, con buen humor tarareaba y meneaba el torso mientras se hacía bolas con la tarea de física.

Porque el amor cuando es verdad, sale del alma

Nos aturde los sentidos

Y de pronto descubrimos, que la piel, se enciende en llamas

Pero bien, tu amor me hace bien

Tu amor me desarma

Ay tu amor me controla

Me vence, me amarra

-Ay mi niña, cómo te tiene ese Rubeus –comentó inocentemente Violeta

-Sí y yo soy fraile… -murmuró por lo bajo Zafiro

-Tú no hables, que estás igual que Darien, con ese teléfono incrustado en la mano- lo regañó Violeta

-Pero si **Darien** es mi hermano mayor, debo seguir su ejemplo –respondió dándole énfasis al nombre de su hermano. Echó un vistazo a Serena que escribía en silencio, pero a quién el rubor de sus mejillas delataba. La sola mención del nombre del amor de su vida la descolocaba por completo.

-Nena, espero no sigas ese mal ejemplo de tu hermano –dijo Violeta a Serena y agregó- aunque ahora que recuerdo tú también te has descarrilado en cuanto a ese feo vicio

-Mmm no mami… es… no. ¿Cómo crees que imitaré a ese tonto? –expresó con una ternura infantil que sólo tenía con Violeta

-Esa es mi niña –guiño un ojo y le sonrió con orgullo –Zafiro, deja ese teléfono y ayúdale a mi bebé con su tarea, dale un respiro a Petzite

-Bueno… A ver "bebé" veamos en qué te ayudo –dijo acercándose a Serena y echando un vistazo al cuaderno

-Ya está lista la comida, iré a cambiarme y vuelvo para que desayunemos – explicó Violeta, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al segundo piso

-Sí mami, aquí te espero –contestó al tiempo que Zafiro le revisaba la tarea

-Ay Serena –empezó a reír Zafiro, se sujetó el estómago para contenerse

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No te rías de mí! –frunció el ceño

-Ay Serenita, mira –apuntó con su dedo el renglón que lo hacía reír –léelo

-"¿Qué es trabajo? Defina. *Trabajo producido por un Darien aplicado sobre un cuerpo es igual al producto de la intensidad del tonto aplicado en la dirección del movimiento por el módulo del desplazamiento de Darien." –el rostro de la joven tomó el tono más rojo posible

-Ay cuñadita, me has hecho la mañana –siguió riéndose- pero esa no es la definición de trabajo…

-Es tu culpa por mencionármelo. Sabes que… me… me… gus-ta y tú te empeñas en… poner a prueba mi equilibrio emocional –sacudió la cabeza meneando así sus chongos, luego guardó silencio

-Oye Serena… -rompió el silencio- él sólo te gusta o ¿Sientes algo más fuerte? –se atrevió a preguntar

-Siento… algo… más… –susurró de manera casi imperceptible

-¿Mucho o poco? –la observó con atención

-Mmm mucho, tal vez muchísimo –miró su cuaderno sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos

-Estás enamorada… -afirmó directamente

-Sí. Mucho… pero, él ya tiene a Rei. Ella es buena, no merece… -dejó en el aire su comentario

-Lo sé. Por eso guardo silencio y porque te lo prometí, de otro modo… -calló de pronto

-¿De otro modo qué? –se giró a verlo- ¿Le hubieras dicho que yo…?

-No lo sé… el problema es, que no sé lo que él siente por ti. Y no voy a ponerte en evidencia y que luego él no te corresponda –respondió quedo

-¿Insinúas que no crees que él me quiera? –hizo un puchero y sus ojos se cristalizaron

-No me refiero a eso, tonta. Me refiero al hecho de que si supiera que te babeas por él y no te corresponde, vas a sufrir mucho. Estoy seguro de que si te quiere. ¿Tú no lo crees?- apoyó un brazo en la mesa y la miró

-No me digas tonta- le apretó la nariz, frunciéndole el ceño

-Te hice una pregunta –insistió con voz gangosa- contéstame

-Sí me quiere… pero no me ama… -su tono de voz descendió varias octavas y bajó la vista

-Serena… no te pongas triste –dijo tomándole el cabello y colocándoselo encima de la boca- damas y caballeros con ustedes la mujer barbuda- imitó a un maestro de ceremonia

-Buenas noches a todos jojojo –le siguió la corriente más animada- yo soy Barba Rubia, prima segunda de la tía abuela de la mamá de Barba azul y sobrina lejana de Santa Claus

-Oye Barba Rubia, y ¿cómo haces para tener tan impecable tu barba?- continuó con el absurdo juego, cuyo fin era evitarle entrar en melancolía a Serena

-Pues me la cepillo, uso… aceite de coco y baba de caracol. También hay que ejercitar la barba... –alzó su dedo índice simulando la voz más profunda

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?- preguntó intrigado

-Infla y sopla –dijo llenando sus mejillas de aire, mientras abría exageradamente los ojos, los ponía bizcos y soltaba el aire, haciendo que el cabello que tenía en el rostro, se moviera

-… Ay Serena, ¿Qué es eso?- se echó a reír con la mano sobre el estómago

-Estoy improvisando… ¿Qué querías que dijera sonso?- frunció el ceño

-¡Serena! –la mencionada pegó un salto del susto- ¿Así cuando terminarás la tarea?

-Mami… me asustaste –puso cara de cachorrito bueno

-Ay mi niña, discúlpame -la rodeó con su brazo- deja esa tonta tarea, tal vez ni la revisan... Ven, vamos a desayunar mi princesita- acarició sus mejillas con cariño

:

:

:

_**Buenas tardes, acá son las 4:52 p.m. y yo sigo dudando de si la gramática y ortografía están bien (soy muy quisquillosa en eso), espero les guste este capítulo y gracias por su paciencia. **_

_**Gracias a mi amiga Mafer por apoyarme con mi lío ideológico y por darme ánimos siempre. Quién la conozca sabrá la linda persona que es y el por qué hablo tanto con ella, ya que de otro modo no lo haría :P**_

_**Un saludo para las amigas que siempre me dan ánimos, consejos, sonrisas, compañía, o simplemente son ese puntito verde en el chat que me hace sentir acompañada aún si no hablamos n_n**_

_**Esto se pone interesante, y lamento darles la mala noticia de que aún falta para concluir este fic, espero contar con uds por unos meses más, créanme que cada palabra que redacto la hago con el propósito de darles lo mejor que me es posible**_

_**Hasta pronto y cualquier errorcito que noten no duden en decírmelo con el mismo respeto con el que pienso en cada una de sus palabras.**_

_**Felices fiestas y que la pasen bien, no vale la pena estar mal ;)**_


	15. ¿Adiós?

**¿Adiós?**

**Pov Zafiro**

Mientras veía cómo mamá llenaba de mimos y atenciones a la pequeña Serena, vino a mi memoria algunos recuerdos…

_Flashbacks_

Tenía 6 años cuando escuché a mamá llorar. El llanto provenía de su habitación…

-Mami, ¿Qué tienes? –acaricié su cabello

-No… no es nada mi niño- me dijo con voz temblorosa- es sólo una pestañita que se me fue en el ojo

Abracé a mamá, pensando que de seguro le había causado dolor esa pestaña

.

.

Días después, mamá seguía muy triste, aún lloraba. Algo le pasaba y no entendía qué podía ser. Hasta que escuché una conversación entre Darien y papá…

-¿Cómo ha seguido?- preguntó papá

-Aún la veo muy mal. Creo que ha sido un golpe duro para ella –respondió mi hermano

-Estaba realmente ilusionada… Ya no sé qué decirle. Nada la anima –comentó papá

-Pero… ustedes… no sé, pueden adoptar a alguna niña… -dijo Darien

-Hijo, si se lo dije…, pero ella quería llevarla en su vientre, soñaba con sentirla crecer… Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres, que sólo ellas entienden…- explicó papá

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es adoptar? ¿De qué niña hablan? –les interrumpí, ambos se miraron un instante

-Prepárale algo de comer –me señaló papá, con un gesto de la cabeza

-Darien, ¿De qué hablan? –pregunté en busca de una explicación

-No es nada, pequeño bribón –respondió tomándome en brazos- vamos, te prepararé tu comida

-¡Bájame! ¡Ya estoy grande para que me cargues! Ya soy un hombre mayor –me agité en sus brazos

-El día que me rebases de estatura, te dejaré de cargar –se puso a reír

-¡Ya verás que te aplastaré como insectro! Grandísimo alcuernoque… -me defendí, con mi equivocado vocabulario. Bueno…, era sólo un niño

.

.

Tiempo después, conocimos a la pequeña Serena. Era… ¿Cómo dijo Darien? Un caramelo ácido con centro dulce. Era tenaz, desafiante y contestona. Al principio era bastante agresiva en su trato a los demás. Mamá se encariñó rápido de ella, le ayudaba en lo que podía y siempre la atendía de primero. Nunca sentí celos de ella, en realidad me agradó mucho desde que la conocí. Especialmente porque hacía inmensamente feliz a mamá y quién hiciera feliz a mi madre, se ganaba mi respeto.

Por giros del destino, ante el fallecimiento de mi abuela, Serena quedó otra vez desamparada. Sentí pena por ella, recordé que me confesó que aún extrañaba su antigua casa y que todas las noches se iba a dormir esperando que al día siguiente su mamá fuera a buscarla.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando me enteré que ella viviría con nosotros, me dio gusto saberlo, ella me caía bien y nos llevábamos de maravilla. En esos años no comprendía muchas cosas, con el tiempo entendí todo…

.

.

Mamá lloraba porque su ginecólogo le había dado la mala noticia de que ya no podría tener más hijos, si bien me tenía a mí y a mi hermano, su sueño desde pequeña, era tener una hija a quién cuidar, instruir y con quién hacer cosas de chicas. Mamá había sido hija única, a veces se sentía un poco sola. Siempre le gustaron los niños y después que yo nací, siguió intentando tener la hija que tanto soñaba, nunca fue desatenta con nosotros, siempre contamos con ella en las buenas y las malas; sin embargo, sufría por la falta de esa pequeña que tanto anhelaba. Los años siguieron su curso y cuando ella se había resignado a que estaba persiguiendo un imposible, fue cuando nos enteramos de la existencia de Serena. Mamá trataba de no mostrar su emoción por conocerla, pero yo notaba como marcaba en el calendario los días que faltaban para ir a casa de Mamá Eli.

Cuando el día llegó, advertí muchos rostros iluminados: el mío feliz por estar de vacaciones, el de Mamá emocionado al ver a la pequeña muñeca andante, Darien… sonriéndole al teléfono, papá feliz de ver a su madre, claro está…, mamá Eli, contenta de vernos de nuevo y la pequeña Serena, al conocer a Darien… ¡Rayos! Esa carita apagada y desanimada en un segundo se iluminó al ver a mi hermano, era como un cúmulo de cenizas que al recibir un pequeño hilo de aire, empezaban a arder otra vez, incrementando su luz y calor en magnitudes sorprendentes.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, Serena era como una pequeña ardilla, correteaba por todas partes, se trepaba hasta en la mesa, los árboles, se colgaba de la puerta, tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, pero cuando veía a Darien, se quedaba muy quieta y callada, él tenía un efecto sobre ella que al parecer, solamente yo noté…

El día de nuestra partida fue muy triste, Serena no paraba de llorar y cuando se despidió de Darien lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le insistía que lo quería y que no se olvidaría de él jamás, fue tan conmovedor que hasta casi lloro… bueno, sí lagrimeé un poco, el viento y el polvo se me iban a los ojos…

Mamá se despidió de Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó, le dio miles de recomendaciones. Era extraño, parecía una madre despidiéndose de su hija antes de salir de viaje y ella, poniéndole atención a todo y asintiendo. Ellas no se parecían físicamente, pero sí se veían bien juntas.

.

Dos años después de ese verano, mamá Eli, falleció. Serena iría a un internado que quedaba un poco lejos, pues se desconocía que tuviese familiares cercanos. Estaba sola en el mundo, fue entonces que el amor maternal de mamá, revivió y se animó a solicitar su adopción, antes la idea no le gustaba, le resultaba complicada, pero cuando conoció a Serena todo cambió.

La encargada del caso de Serena, se conmovió ante las palabras de mamá:

"Haré lo que sea por la niña. No tenemos ningún parentesco, pero mi esposo y yo estamos dispuestos a brindarle un hogar, una familia. Le pido que me conceda el beneficio de la duda. Sólo soy una mujer… rogando por no ser apartada de la criatura que despierta su amor de madre. No la llevé en mi vientre, si hubiese podido con orgullo lo hacía, pero ella está aquí en mi corazón y apartarla de mí, sería como arrancarme las entrañas…"

Gruesas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de mamá, papá le tomaba con firmeza la mano. La asistente social, dijo que necesitaba estar segura de que realmente cuidarían de Serena, así que hizo que la llevaran, quería ver cómo interactuaba con nosotros. Al ver a mamá se arrojó a sus brazos feliz, mamá la abrazó protectoramente, el semblante de la encargada se relajó, pudo observar lo cómoda que se mostraba Serena y finalmente accedió.

Mamá había hallado en Serena a la hija que tanto soñaba tener, para amar, cuidar y educar… Serena había encontrado una mamá que la protegiera, que le diera un hogar, también una familia y entre todo, el poder estar cerca de quién significaba tanto para ella, es decir, …mi hermano Darien.

_Fin de Flashback_

Zafiro siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría si tuviera una hermana. Sabía lo que significaba para su madre esa hija sin rostro, sin nombre, sin fecha de arribo.

Serena era su hermana, la genética daba igual. Ella era su confidente, su aliada, su secuaz. Ahora sabía que más feliz de haberle conocido no podía estar. Ella era la pieza faltante en esa familia y tenía un lugar principal, irremplazable. La única rubia en la familia, la más bajita, la más excepcional y la más amada.

**Pov Violeta**

Veía a mi bella hija comer y no podía evitar llenarme de dicha al verla ahí sentada junto a nosotros. Jamás hubiese imaginado que mi tan anhelada nena tendría el cabello tan dorado como los rayos de sol, pues en mi familia abundaban más las negras cabelleras y uno que otro tono castaño claro.

Habían transcurrido ya siete años desde que llegó aquí, viendo a todas partes llena de curiosidad y miedo, la tristeza nublando sus dulces ojos.

Nunca olvidaría esa conversación que tuvimos el día que fui a buscarla…

_Flashback_

-Nena, ¿Cómo has estado? –inicié la charla sin saber de qué hablar

-Triste… Todas mis mamis me dejan sola… ¿Crees que se van porque ya no me quieren? –me miró con sus ojitos cristalizados

-No mi niña, estoy segura que te adoraban, pero no pudieron quedarse –bajó la vista con tristeza

-Yo estaba pensando que mamita Monique se enojó conmigo porque yo quería a mami Eli y por eso se la llevó –me miró con su carita llena de culpa

-No princesa… estoy segura que tu mami estaba feliz por ti y que jamás se enojaría contigo si tuvieras otra mamá –levanté su carita para que me viera, en el fondo moría por abrazarla y hacer lo que sea para quitarle esa tristeza, pero debía ir despacio, tenía que permitirle a su pequeño corazón adaptarse a tantos y tan bruscos cambios

-Pero ya no está mami Eli… y ahora no tengo a nadie. Me iré a dónde llevan a los niños que nadie quiere –me dijo sorbiendo su nariz

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso y le limpié la nariz

-Mike… el hijo de la vecina… Dice que viviré bajo un puente con niños que tampoco tienen a nadie que los quiera –qué crueles pueden ser algunos niños… tomé su manito entre las mías y le di la noticia

-Serena… Hay algo que quería decirte –ella me miró llena de miedo, podía sentir su mano temblando- yo… quiero ser tu mamá y quiero llevarte a vivir a mi casa. Tengo que hacer algunos trámites, pero me dijeron que ya podías venir conmigo. Claro, si tú quieres… no quiero que te sientas forzada a hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Te conozco muy poco, pero te quiero como no tienes idea y quisiera que fueras mi hija –retiró su mano de la mía, sabía que esto era muy pronto y difícil para ella- se levantó de dónde estábamos sentadas y caminó un poco con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y viendo sus pasos

- Si me portó mal ¿Me pegarás? –se giró a mí y me preguntó preocupada

-Jamás, pequeña. Ni permitiré que alguien se atreva a hacerlo –respondí

-Si no me como los vegetales… si no hago la tarea… si… ¿Me correrás de la casa? –me sorprendió esa pregunta

-Desde luego que no. Te prepararé comidas deliciosas y la tarea si no la haces no te daré premios… -contesté, ¡Rayos! Cómo adoraba a esta niña y moría por arrullarla entre mis brazos

-Bien… -asintió con una sonrisa complacida- otra cosa… te prohíbo que tomes, si lo haces me escapo de casa y no volveré nunca

-Jamás. ¿Algo más que quieras aclarar? –la observé detenidamente

-Mmm pues… sí había… pero ya se me olvidó –se rascó la cabeza confundida

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas ser mi hija? –pregunté evaluando su reacción

-Sí –me sonrió contenta- mami Violeta –se acercó a mí y me abrazó

-Mi niña hermosa, ya verás que te cuidaré siempre. No dejaré que te sientas sola y seremos una familia muy feliz, con papá Dany, Zafiro y Darien –dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-¿Darien? –me miró confundida

-Sí… Darien será tu hermano, también Zafiro. Dany, mi esposo, será tu papá –expliqué- Ellos te agradan ¿No?

-Sí… Todos me agradan –sonrió mi pedacito de cielo

.

.

El tiempo pasó rápido y al fin tenía a la hija que tanto soñaba. Era mi sol, la luz de mis ojos, me llenaba de alegría cada día y yo hacía todo lo posible por cuidarla, por darle una vida alegre y tranquila. Nunca me habló de su vida pasada, yo tampoco quise inmiscuirme de más, podía ver que mencionar a su madre, aún a los 15 años le dolía como si hubiese sido ayer. Nuestra relación se basaba en el presente, en el aquí y ahora. Ella nunca deseó mostrarme su pasado y yo respeté su elección. Mi deber era ayudarle a construir un buen futuro, concluir lo que ya no pudo su primera madre.

**Pov Serena**

Estaba comiendo mis panecillos con mermelada y terminando la tarea. En realidad nunca se molestaron si no la hacía; pero yo quería hacerla, porque sabía que a mi Darien le gustaba que estudiara. Se ponía muy feliz cuando me veía haciendo tarea, incluso me explicaba lo que no entendiese. Eso era antes de que se mudara…

Volviendo al presente, en la mesa nos sentábamos de la siguiente manera: Papá en la cabecera de la mesa, mamá a su derecha, Zafiro a su izquierda y yo al lado de mamá

Nunca hubiese imaginado que viviría en esta casa, menos cerca de Darien. Tampoco imaginé que mi cariño hacia a él se convertiría en este amor que perforaba mi corazón.

Aún recuerdo cuando llegué, la casa me pareció inmensa, todos los muebles eran más grandes que yo. Mamá me llevó a la cocina, mientras preparaba leche con cocoa para mí y Zafi. Caminé hasta la sala, observé cada pared, cada mueble, cada adorno, miré unas fotografías de los cuatro. Caminé hasta dónde papá había dejado las maletas, acosté una de mis maletas en el suelo, me senté encima un poco cansada por el viaje, por los cambios de ambiente, fastidiada de mi ropa negra, mis zapatos negros. Me parecía el color más triste del mundo…

En eso escuché su voz, no entendía porque cuando me hablaba, cuando me llamaba princesa, mi corazón daba vueltas como loco. Cada vez que lo veía a sus ojos, olvidaba cualquier dolor o angustia que estuviera sintiendo. Por alguna razón sádica de él, le encantaba llamarme Marielle, sabía que lo odiaba y él aun así insistía en hacerlo. Me irritaba tanto, pero cada vez que trataba de ponerlo en su lugar, me trastornaba con esa sonrisa, esos ojos fijos en mí, esa voz…

No me gustaba llorar, había aprendido a guardarme mi dolor…, no quería que mamá me viera triste, ella ya tenía problemas suficientes como para que yo le diera lata con mis debilidades, con mi torpeza…

Me preguntó por el dueño de mis maletas, inmediatamente recordé que mamá Eli me había llevado al almacén que quedaba cerca de casa para comprarlas. Ya no iríamos juntas a ninguna parte, eso me dio mucha tristeza, quería llorar, tenía tantas ganas…, pero yo no lloraba delante de nadie, a menos que estuviera sola, no podía hacerlo. Entonces, sentí su mano halar la mía, se sentó cerca de mí y me abrazó fuerte, me animó a llorar mientras me arrullaba. Me eché a llorar, pero, a pesar del dolor que sentía, estar en sus brazos me dio fuerzas. Nadie se había preocupado por mí de esa manera y nadie había sabido leer a través de mí como él sabía hacer tan bien.

Pasaron los años y ya me sentía como si hubiese nacido en esa casa. Mi mamá Violeta significaba tanto para mí, era mi mamita suegra, o eso era en mi mente, sólo que no podía decirlo, ya que el corazón de Darien, ya tenía dueña. Adoraba a mi mamá, era gracias a ella que el amor de mi vida existía, ella fue madre en su adolescencia, pudo haberlo dado en adopción, o peor aún abortado, pero lucho por él, por darle una vida mejor. El papá de Darien, tengo entendido que lo reconoció, pero de un momento a otro decidió marcharse y nunca volvió, dejando a mamá, sola con un niño de dos años y el corazón destrozado.

El tiempo pasó y ese hijo se convirtió en un adorable niño de 8 años. ¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y papá? Es chistoso y tierno… Se conocieron en el supermercado, estaban en el pabellón de los cereales, cuando de repente casi chocan, ambos se disculparon y siguieron su camino. Papá me contó que después de ese encuentro, llegaba mucho al súper, aún si sólo iba a comprar goma de mascar, sólo para ver a mamá, le llamaba tanto la atención, le encantaba verla cómo le sonreía a Darien, cómo hablaba con su hombrecito de cabellos alborotados, siempre preguntón y curioso. A la larga mamá notó que papá siempre aparecía justo cuando ella iba de compras, así que antes que las cosas empeoraran, se llenó de valor y le preguntó de frente que quería de ella. Él le respondió lo más sorprendente y dulce que había escuchado en su vida, le dijo: "Ese niño… ¿Tiene padre? Porque si no es así, yo estoy dispuesto a serlo". Obviamente mamá se negó, pero sí aceptó empezar a tratarlo. Con el tiempo el amor surgió y se casaron, un año después nació Zafiro. Ocho años después llegué yo a completar la familia, sin saber que esta, traía incluido al amor de mi vida.

**Horas después…**

Serena se encontrada sentada en el descanso recostada a un árbol respirando el fresco aire, se sentía frustrada ya que después de todo su esfuerzo por hacer la tarea, el profesor ni siquiera llegó y sólo dejó una trabajo grupal. Contemplaba las nubes que surcaban el cielo, cuando su petulante novio llegó.

-Parásito, te he estado llamando y no contestas- le reclamó disgustado

-Te agradeceré que no me vuelvas a llamar así –dijo sin mirarlo

-Yo te llamo como se me… -trató de justificar, mas ella le interrumpió

-No Rubeus, esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras, se supone que es algo de mutuo acuerdo –lo miró fijamente sin desviar su mirada- no importa si cumples o no con ayudarme a olvidar a Darien, es sólo que tu prometiste hacerme feliz y como podrás notar, no lo soy y ya me cansé de que me denigres, de que me trates como un tapete en el cual caminas a tu antojo, porque créeme que no lo soy y si eso no cambia, no podré seguir contigo yo…

-Tienes a otro… ¿Por eso esas excusas? –la miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro

-Si tuviera a otro como tú dices, te lo hubiese hecho saber desde hace tiempo. Yo, no tengo nada que ocultar. Darien ni siquiera se me acerca, él es el único con el que te engañaría, así que no mi estimado Rubeus, no hay otro porque no lo necesito –respondió con firmeza

- Como sea… -respondió secamente, se sentó delante de ella y la besó

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó notándolo extraño en el beso

-Hay algo que debo decirte… -por una instante la miró cómo solía hacerlo cuando era amable con ella

- Te escucho… ¿Qué pasa? – él volvió a besarla

-Tengo que irme de viaje por un tiempo, tengo ciertos asuntos familiares que resolver fuera de la ciudad –respondió dándole otro beso, su mirada volvió a ser fría

-¿Te espero? –preguntó creyendo conocer la respuesta

-No. No estoy seguro de volver. Mejor no lo hagas –contestó distante

-¿Cuándo…? –preguntó sin saber qué más decir

-Mañana a primera hora. Así que te dejo con tu soledad –dijo fríamente, Serena pasó saliva con dificultad. Sola. Volver a estar sola…

.

.

.

_**Hola a todas, Feliz año nuevo :)**_

_**Como ven quise abordar un poco del pasado, para así explicar más o menos cómo se forjó esta familia, así como la noticia de nuestro "querido" Rubeus (nótese el sarcasmo xD )**_

_**Espero les guste el capi ;)**_

_**No sé cuándo nos veremos, pero espero no demorar. Hay asuntos personales que debo atender u.u y me cortan la inspiración…**_

_**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo, hasta pronto :D**_


	16. Melancolía

**Melancolía**

Después de esa conversación no volvió a verlo en absoluto. El día siguiente llegó y se confirmó que Rubeus se había marchado. No se despidió de Serena, sólo de Esmeralda… su otra novia, a quién por obvias razones había mantenido en secreto.

Zafiro estaba contento de que por fin Serena se librara de la mala influencia de Rubeus, pensaba que sólo faltaba que Darien apareciera y él se encargaría de apelar a favor de Serena, en verdad creía que ahora sí podrían estar juntos.

-Qué bien se siente, tener el aire despejado de duendes ¿No lo crees? –dijo animado

-No lo sé… -respondió algo ausente

-Serena ¿Sucede algo? –la miró preocupado

-No, no es nada… Sólo estoy un poco cansada, si me disculpas, quisiera dormir un rato –respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación. Zafiro se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de Serena, pero no quiso insistir en ello.

Serena, abatida, desanimada y con el corazón apretado se acurrucó en su cama. Se sentía tan vacía, sola y triste. La sensación le era ya conocida, sólo que hacía tiempo que no la experimentaba o no la notaba, debido a la constante presencia de Rubeus. Él era una especie de bloqueador para el inmenso amor que sentía por Darien, si bien durante su noviazgo jamás logró borrar de su corazón sus sentimientos, al menos le hacía obviar lo que tanto dolor le causaba y ahora se había marchado sin que su corazón estuviera preparado. Serena era como un adicto que había sido expulsado de la clínica de rehabilitación sin haber completado su tratamiento. En palabras sencillas: no estaba lista para estar sola…

Los días transcurrieron similares, Serena estaba muy retraída, ya no cantaba, no hablaba casi y si lo hacía eran monosílabos. Se sentaba a la mesa a contemplar los alimentos en silencio. Esto le recordó a Violeta que Eli le había contado que Serena al principio se negaba a comer hasta que caía la noche, lo que le dio a entender que sus padres sólo la alimentaban una o dos veces al día. De hecho, cuando Eli se hizo cargo de ella, la pequeña se encontraba baja de peso y mal alimentada. Fue difícil hacerla comer, ya que nada le apetecía. Ahora, se mostraba así de distante, lo cual preocupaba a la familia. Ella simplemente justificaba su falta de apetito, a la preocupación que sentía por mejorar sus calificaciones.

-Nena, yo sé qué me dijiste que te gusta tener tu espacio, pero ya has pasado varios días así y tu papá y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿Qué tienes mi niña? ¿Rubeus te hizo algo? –la miró preocupada, Serena tomó su mano y en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla, recurrió a una mentira

-No mami… -se giró en la cama y colocó la cabeza en su regazo- es que extraño a Mami Monique, a veces… me pregunto qué pensaría de mí si estuviese aquí –murmuró con voz débil y ronca

-Estoy segura que ella te adoraría tanto o más que yo –dijo acariciando sus dorados cabellos

-Mami… gracias –susurró con una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? –preguntó intrigada apartándole la lágrima

-Porque lo mereces… Mami, ¿Me preparas jugo? –agregó rápidamente para cambiar de tema

-Claro que sí mi niña, ¿Algo más? –se incorporó, depositó un beso en la frente de ella y la miró

-Mmm no. Sólo jugo… que sea de naranja… -respondió jugando con un rizo enrollado en su dedo

-¡Ah! Te lo debo de naranja –suspiró recordando que debía ir a la tienda por algunos abarrotes

-¿De cuál tienes? –preguntó distraída

-De manzana. ¿No hay problema? –Serena no pudo evitar pensar en la persona que solía compararla con las manzanas- ¿Hija?

-Sí mami, entonces que sea de ese… -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Ay mi niña ¡Qué linda te ves cuando te pones rojita! Pareces una manzanita… -comentó emocionada Violeta- Voy por tu jugo, no tardo…

-Bueno mami… -dijo conmovida al ver que Violeta y Darien pensaban casi lo mismo del aspecto de su rostro

Cuando ya estaba sola, se quedó pensativa unos minutos y murmuró para sí:

-Gracias mamá por haber aceptado traer al mundo a Darien, a pesar de que su papá te pedía que lo abortaras, a pesar de que estabas asustada. Me hace muy feliz saber que existe. Si pudiera contarte cuanto lo amo… y cuanto te amo por ser su madre y la mía.

Siempre te lo agradeceré…

.

**Meses después…**

**POV Serena**

Otra vez me despierto con pesadez en mi cuerpo, maldita sea, ¿Por qué tuve que despertar?

Me encuentro en mi cama, tratando de volver a dormir, pero parece que no lo conseguiré, entonces tendré que levantarme… Habiendo tomado la primera decisión del día, mi mente pasa a la siguiente duda ¿Para qué me levanto? Mi corazón me dice que no tengo razón de peso para hacerlo, mi mente trata de justificar con el hecho de que debo ir a la escuela… ¿Y eso qué importa? ¿Acaso me sentiré mejor yendo a ese lugar? No tiene caso poner a mi corazón y mente a debatir lo que importa o no, pues sin ellos, ya tengo la respuesta. La verdad es que me da lo mismo el sólo hecho de respirar. No estoy triste, me niego a aceptar que otra vez como de costumbre me siento de esa manera tan estúpida, no. Me siento como un costal sin huesos, simple, sin chiste, me siento tan poca cosa. Ni siquiera recordar las palabras tiernas de Darien me anima, se supone que ese tipo de cosas, son las que te deberían decir para que cuando estés así como estoy en este momento, las recuerdes y tengas fuerzas para seguir. Juro que me estoy esforzando por salir de la cama… pero, me siento débil…

Como quisiera llamar a mamá… pero la voz no me sale… quiero gritar hasta que la garganta se me desgarre, quiero… sólo quiero que mi mamá venga y me abrace, sólo eso pido, quiero… quiero que mamá esté aquí y no sé cómo hacer que lo haga… mamá… mi mami… Sé que estoy pidiendo un imposible, pues mamá Monique… no volverá, se fue sin despedirse, la última cosa que dijo ni siquiera puedo recordarla… sólo recuerdo que en sus brazos, el miedo se iba y sobretodo cualquier dolor, me da rabia pensar que si la hubiese ayudado en algo, tal vez si papá hubiese llegado antes… si tan sólo… si hubiera llamado a alguien…

No es justo… ¿Por qué sólo yo perdí a mi mamá? Todos en la escuela tienen a su mamá viva, todos… hasta Rubeus…

Trato de bloquear el pensamiento de mi madre, pues el recuerdo de su ausencia me hace tiras el corazón, es muy temprano para llorar y no quiero que mamá Violeta me vea en ese estado… Juré por mi madre hacerla feliz y es una promesa que me exijo a cumplir o sentiría que ofendo el recuerdo de mamá.

Me levanto y me siento mareada, hace mucho que no me sentía así, supongo que saltarme varias comidas me ha debilitado, ahora recuerdo cuando mamá Eli me preparaba toda clase de guisados, sopas y demás platillos para que comiera, pero yo no quería nada… sólo quería dormir y dormir hasta que ya no sintiera más esas ganas de ver a mi mami… ¡Qué estúpida era al pensar que si la esperaba, ella vendría!

Me dirijo al baño para ver si asearme me quita esta tristeza, lo que necesito es mucha agua fría, muy fría para sacudir mi mente. Me veo al espejo y noto mis ojos hinchados, mi nariz rozada, mis labios agrietados, mi cabello enredado. Luzco terrible, pero ni mi demacrado aspecto, compite con mi estado emocional.

Pensé que el agua me animaría, pero sólo he conseguido echarme a llorar como Magdalena, al sentir el helado líquido golpear mi espalda. Darien tonto, ¿Dónde estás cuando más necesito un abrazo?

Ahora que ya estoy bañada, veo mi bolso que aún no tiene los cuadernos que corresponden al día de hoy y mi uniforme colgado en la puerta del closet. Decido que no quiero ir ni a la esquina, así que me coloco un pijama limpio, salgo en dirección a las escaleras, bajo y camino a la cocina. Trato de ver a mamá Violeta con el mejor semblante posible.

-Buenos días, mami… -saludé tratando de sonar animada

-Buenos días, mi vida ¿Aún no estás lista? ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó acercándose a mí

-Mami… ¿Me dejarías quedarme en casa, hoy? Me duele la garganta –dije lo más tranquila que podía, pero mi voz se quebró al final

-Claro mi cielo –me abrazó, al fin, lo más cercano a un abrazo de Darien- entiendo que te sientas así por la escuela, tu mamá y tu rompimiento con Rubeus, son demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar. Cuando el papá de Darien se fue, me sentía tan perdida y sola, sin nadie que me ayudara con mi hijo…

-Mami, no entiendo… -su comentario despierta mi curiosidad y me distrae un momento

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó guiándome a la mesa para sentarnos

-Es que no me dijiste como era él con Darien -le recordé

-Es cierto… esa vez no te terminé de contar… Resulta que meses después del nacimiento de Darien, su padre biológico reapareció como si nada, queriendo que volviéramos, no quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco tenía derecho a negarle la posibilidad de estar con su hijo. Así que estuvimos viviendo juntos por un tiempo, le dio su apellido, mas nunca mostró interés en él, además le molestaba escucharle llorar, nunca se ocupó de él, a mí me pasaba queriendo controlar las salidas, las llamadas, todo… Hasta que un día me harté de él y le pedí que se marchara, me di cuenta que ya no le amaba y tenía que decidir lo que era mejor para mi hijo, él insistió en que yo le necesitaba y que si se iba jamás volvería conmigo, ahí noté que Darien no le importaba, pues no hizo mención de él, ni parecía preocuparle el hecho de que no vería más a su hijo…

El resto ya lo sabes… conocí a tu papá y aquí estamos… Mi punto es que aunque a veces sientas que el mundo se va encima de ti, tarde o temprano te llega la felicidad, créelo mi niña. Algo me dice que tú serás muy feliz en el futuro, no busques al hombre más guapo que encuentres, busca un hombre que te respete y valore, que no te quiera cambiar, alguien con quien puedas ser tú misma – concluyó de decir emocionada

-Pobre Darien… -me dolía la sola idea de pensar que alguien no lo amara - pero, ¿Él nunca te preguntó por su papá biológico? – pregunté con cierto remordimiento pesándome, si supiera que lo amaba de este modo… ¿No sería incesto? Para mí lo era, después de todo, ante la ley, éramos hermanos. Creo que mi amor por él no sería aceptable y me asustaba la idea de que mamá se decepcionara de mí o se arrepintiera de traerme a vivir a esta casa.

-Al principio era difícil, me preguntaba dónde estaba, por qué no vivía con nosotros, hasta que un día le dije que su papá no quería estar con nosotros, pero que no por eso le odiaríamos y procuraríamos que nuestra pequeña familia se mantuviera unida...

Aún recuerdo los años antes de conocer a Dany, cuando le expliqué el significado del día de San Valentín, él empezó a regalarme flores desde ese día, las cortaba en el jardín, hacía un pequeño ramo y me las traía, me llenaba el cabello de flores… De niño, era más cariñoso conmigo, de lo que es ahora –suspiró entristecida por recordar lo distante que se había vuelto

-¿Y cómo empezó la relación entre papá y él? –pregunté más interesada en la plática

-Yo era un manojo de nervios. No sabía cómo lo tomaría, pues nunca se mostró celoso ni eran evidentes sus opiniones en cuanto al hecho de que yo saliera con Dany. Cuando le dije que me casaría, enarcó una ceja, enfocó su vista en la tv y no comentó nada… Le pregunté que si le molestaba o algo, él me respondió que mientras yo estuviera feliz, por él no había ningún problema… Con el tiempo su relación fue mejorando y yo puede estar más tranquila, incluso me ayudó a cuidar a Zafiro cuando era un bebé. Darien es muy atento y cuidadoso con los niños, estoy segura que será un excelente padre –terminó de decir con mirada soñadora, no se vale, ¡Yo quiero ser la madre de sus hijos!

-Ya que no ha sido buen hijo últimamente… ojalá que sus hijos le saquen canas verdes a ese tonto… -solté mi frustración en un comentario un poco envidioso- aunque pobre Rei...

-Lo bueno es que contarán con la protección de su tía Serena –me sonrió y yo fingí que no me dolió la puñalada que acababa de recibir- hablando de eso… tu papá no quiere que te cases hasta que tengas 30, yo no me opongo a que te cases a la edad que quieras, eso sí, quiero nietos, al menos un niño y una niña, la parejita

-¿No crees que aún soy muy joven para la maternidad? –pregunté, trazando con mi dedo los dibujos del mantel- además a este paso, es más probable que quién te haga abuela antes de tiempo sea Zafirito, no creas que se queda en casa de Petzite a jugar ajedrez…

-Sólo estoy reservando mis pedidos, mira que sabrá Dios con quien tendré que compartirte, sólo espero que mi consuegra no sea acaparadora o habrá problemas… -respondió riéndose, yo sólo la observé, anhelando en el fondo de mi corazón que fuera ella mi suegra, como quisiera gritar a los seis continentes que amaba como loca a Darien, pero no tenía caso, para él siempre sería la mocosa a la que debía disciplinar y tampoco podía destruir la familia que tanto amaba mamá –créeme que sí imagino el tipo de cosas que hace Zafiro, el problema es que los hombres no escuchan y sólo quieren hacer su voluntad…

Me arrepentí de nuestra charla, pues sólo me confirmó un par de cosas:

Primero, amo más que ayer a Darien;

Segundo, mamá ama que seamos hermanos;

Tercero, ella espera que YO me case, quién sabe con qué pobre desdichado a quien nunca amaré;

Cuarto; a quién sea la esposa de Darien, le tendré envidia y anhelaré no sólo a su esposo, sino también a sus hijos, a quienes presiento que amaré justamente por ser hijos de él…

De todo esto lo bueno es que no tuve que ir a clases, Zafiro me miró como queriendo preguntarme algo, pero yo hui de su vista y fingí estar cansada para librarme de su persistente preocupación.

Después del desayuno por un rato fingí estar un poco animada, luego de que todos se marcharon, me dirigí a mi habitación, me acosté y para sorpresa propia, no me encontraba pensando en una persona, sino en dos…

Darien siempre estaba en mis pensamientos y creo que por eso mi relación había ido tan mal. Yo en el fondo deseaba hallar eso que amaba en uno, reflejado en el otro. Así, quizás podría superar mi amor no correspondido y rehacer mi vida sin tanto dolor… Yo esperaba tanto de él, pero ¿Qué brindaba yo a cambio? …Sobras, sólo eso.

Si bien yo había sido clara en que no le amaba, eso no justificaba el que yo no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por corresponder a sus sentimientos. Nunca pensé en él, realmente sólo lo utilicé para acompañar mi soledad, como un medio de escape. Las personas se cansan de ser la última opción y yo, había tejido solita mi mortaja. Ahora me sentía culpable, yo lo había hecho cruel, era mi culpa que él cambiara tanto…

Sin darme cuenta me había colocado en posición fetal, me sentía tan pequeña, torpe y miserable. Los hombres no son malos, las mujeres los hacemos malos, mamá Violeta había encontrado en papá Dany un buen esposo, pues siempre había sabido comprender sus necesidades y ella pensaba no sólo en sí misma, sino en él también. Petzite, bueno con lo que estaba segura que le daba a Zafiro, lo tenía más que feliz, lo que me recordaba que YO le negaba eso a Rubeus y seguro por esa razón siempre estaba de tan mal humor. Incluso Rei se lo debía dar a… Darien y por eso estaba con ella. Creo que con los hombres todo se resume en lo que les das, sin temores ni reservas, sin pudor alguno de por medio…

¡Qué estúpida fui al pensar sólo en mí!, el mundo no gira en torno a mí, no. Las personas no nacieron para complacerme exclusivamente a mí. Creo que yo soy la única culpable de mi sufrimiento, pues yo era egocéntrica…

Si hubiera sido mejor hija, mamá Monique aún estaría conmigo, papá Tommy no habría muerto, mamá Eli seguiría con vida, Darien… bueno, él no estaba mal…

Rubeus se hubiera marchado más tranquilo o a lo mejor no se hubiera ido… Estoy empezando a sentir que por mi culpa se fue, algo hice mal… seguro que todo y otra vez me siento triste, ahí voy de nuevo a llorar, he estado tan enfocada en mí misma que ni siquiera tengo amigas con quienes compartir mi dolor, Zafiro siempre ha estado ahí pero no es igual, hay tantas cosas que él no entendería. Si le dijera cómo me siento, creo que pensaría que soy una tonta. ¿Cuánto habré llorado para que los ojos me ardan así? La nariz se me está pelando, el sólo hecho de tocarla me duele, siento el cuerpo tan pesado, tan débil, sólo quiero un abrazo, ahora estoy sola en casa, todos están lejos. Si Rubeus estuviera, quizás hubiésemos escapado de clases y estaríamos vagando por ahí y no tendría ni tiempo de encontrarme a solas con mi propio enemigo, conmigo misma… ¿Por qué siempre arruino todo? Siento que ya no puedo más, mi corazón no soporta más dolor, me duele, me duele demasiado, ni entre las sábanas consigo moverme, me duele todo, no es un dolor físico, ojalá eso fuera, pero el dolor que siento es como tener cadenas apretándome fuertemente el corazón, y esas cadenas tiene púas que entre más trato de liberarme, más me desgarran la piel. Otra vez me pongo a sollozar, la cabeza me duele, estoy tan exhausta que no me doy cuenta en qué momento me quedo dormida…

.

-Serena… Serena... Serena –siento que me tocan el hombro, me volteo y veo a Zafiro que ya está en casa

-¿Qué pasa? –digo con la voz ronca debido a mi garganta lastimada

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, Serena estabas llorando dormida ¿Qué sucede? Hace semanas estás tan ausente. Ya me estoy preocupando –se sentó a mi lado angustiado

-No sé de qué hablas –traté de sonar despreocupada- sólo estoy un poco resfriada

-Un resfriado no te dura tantas semanas. Serena, algo tienes… Estás pálida, tienes ojeras, la nariz roja, hasta te veo más flaca. Dime que te pasa –me miró serio

-No tengo nada… -respondí fastidiada. Estaba luchando por ocultar las lágrimas que se me trataban de escapar

-¿Tiene que ver con Darien? –dijo de repente

-Ni siquiera lo he visto hace más de tres años –traté de justificar

-Es el único que te pondría en ese estado –insistió en tono regañón

-¿Qué estado? Ya te dije, NO tengo nada más que un RESFRIADO –recalqué lo más seria que podía

-Serena, te veo temblar, los ojos los tienes rojos, pareces un cachorro extraviado, esquivas mi mirada, ¿Qué tienes? Habla… -preguntó con persistencia

-Nada… -susurré con más lágrimas a punto de desbordar mis glóbulos oculares

-Serena –tomó mi rostro con una mano, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos- dime que pasa, por favor

-Es que… -me eché a llorar muy acongojada- extraño… a Rubeus

**.**

**.**

_**Oyasumi desvelados! **_

_**Espero no me maten virtualmente por este capi, pero ni la vida real está exenta de tristeza u.u De hecho, después de escribir las escenas tristes, yo quedé así :( , no crean que disfruto haciendo sufrir a mis queridos personajes favoritos, no… Pues yo también siento su dolor de algún modo, pero esos son ya otros 100 pesos…**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado y me traslado a Aprendiendo a Quererte**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo, éxito en sus vidas y hasta pronto :) **_


End file.
